Returning to Neverland
by Lovelife123
Summary: Peter Pan stays with Wendy and grows up. Captain Hook seeks his revenge on Peter Pan for killing his only love. Hook takes Wendy back to Neverland in hopes Peter comes for her. Peter goes back to Neverland, but unaware he's been placed in a trap. Will Peter Pan beable to save Wendy or will he loose her to the hands of Death?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: T****his is my first fanfiction I hope y'all like it! This is also going by the story line of the TV Miniseries Neverland that was aired on the SyFy channel. **_

_**Chapter One**_

Peter feels the sword stab through his side causing shooting pain scream through his body. Peter stares at Captain Elizabeth as he walks back with blurry vision and soon finds himself falling down. Peter feels the world swirl around him as the memories of Jimmy betraying him fills his mind. He cringes at the thoughts as the world comes crashing upon him.

Peter wakes up in sweat screaming as his eyes scan frantically around the room. His teeth grind together as tears stream down his cheeks. "It was only a dream...I'm here in London...not in Neverland..." Peter whispers to himself trying to clam himself down after the recurring nightmares. Peter stands up out of his bed still feeling his heart pound in his chest violently. Peter walks to the window staggering from sleepiness; he opens the window feeling the breeze dance about his face. He breathes in deep through his noise filling all the way up in his lunges; he breathes out of his mouth lifting off the ground flying out of the window.

Peter flies above the roofs of the London becoming a wake as the wind blows in his face. He soars down to a window; his heart beats with the rhythm of his knocks on the window. He hears the lock unlatch and open half way. Peter pushes open the door; he floats into the room. Peter softly lands on the soft carpet.

"What is it, Peter?" Wendy asks groggily as she sits down on the side of her bed. Peter paces the room back and forth trying to find his words to say. Wendy watches him realizing he is not okay.

"I keep have these dreams, no, nightmares, of when I was in Neverland. Not the happy times, but the worst times." Peter explains rapidly as he feels tears stink he's sleepy eyes.

Wendy rushes over to Peter comforting him. Ever since Peter return to London he has been having a hard time adjusting to life. Peter was adopted two years ago by a nice family friends of the Darlings; they could never understand their new son and why he was so strange. Peter was and still is Peter Pan; lost in his pain.

"It's okay, Peter..." Wendy whispers as she runs her fingers through his perfect brown combover hair. Peter looks lovingly into Wendy's eyes as the memories of Neverland fade back to the back of his mind.

"I love you..." Peter whispers in Wendy's ear as he leans down to kiss her. Wendy smiles broadly at him as their lips meet. Wendy pulls away feeling knots in her stomach.

"I love you too..." Wendy whispers feeling as if she spoke any louder her words wouldn't mean anything. Peter felt his heart stop at Wendy's words. He heard her say she loved him ever since they were younger, but not like this. This time she meant every word it slurred off her tongue in a smoky way it made him blush. Peter kisses her once again ,but this time tasting her lips as he felt the world spin around them.

"I made the right chose staying with Wendy..." He thinks to himself distantly.

"You have to go now..." Wendy whispers pulling away from Peter. Peter sighs as he cast his eyes down ward to the ground with his old mischievous smile.

"Fine." Peter slurs reluctantly as he turns to fly out the window. Wendy watches Peter fly off feeling her heart race in her chest with butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach as her feelings grow stronger.

Curly and Peter stroll down the cobblestone road of London enjoying their first day off from the ports in a month. Curly sighs as they lean their backs against the wall they used to hang out at all the time. "Peter, do you ever miss Neverland?" Curly asks as puffs on a cigarette. Peter smiles down to the ground knowing deep inside his heart he misses it.

"I do, I really miss Tink. I sometimes wish I never of abandon her, but then I look at Wendy; I don't regret anything." Peter answers softly as he thinks back on to last night when Wendy told him she loves him.

"How are you and Wendy?" Curly asks looking over at Peter with a crooked smile.

"I went to visit her last night." Peter answers while he beats his hands on the wall in a rhythm.

"Oh?" Curly asks winking at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes knowing what he's friend is referring too.

"No! I went to tell her about my nightmare that was bothering me." Peter explains blushing as Curly laughs at his friend.

"I heard you screaming a lot lately in the middle of the night like when we were in Neverland." Curly says seriously now concern for his friend.

"Wendy told me she loved me last night. I heard that a lot when we were younger, but it was different this time." Peter explains with his words floating in the still air avoiding Curly's statement not wanting to talk about his nightmares.

"Woah, she's in-love with you." Curly says shock knowing they are only eighteen, but Peter still had a child's heart. Peter realizes what Curly just said was true. He thinks back on Wendy's and his kiss last night; how much love was in it. Peter feels his heart start to race and without debating with himself he makes a decision that will change his life. Peter quickly walks away straight down the road to the Darling's.

"Peter, where are you going?" Curly asks as he throws down his cigarette.

"Curly, I think I'm insane, but I want to marry Wendy." Peter exclaims feeling his emotions erupt in his chest leaving him breathless. Curly stops in mid-walk mouth a gap at Peter's words.

"Peter, have you gone made! You're only eighteen! You barely have enough money to support yourself, and you still live with our parents. You work at the ports everyday making minimal wage." Curly quickly rebuttals trying to talk some since into his friend.

"I know, but I want to be with her forever. Curly, she's not just in-love with me; I'm in-love with her too!" Peter exclaims spinning on his heal looking at Curly. Curly chuckles realizing every word Peter said was true. Peter puts his arm around Curly giving him the same smile he used to give him when they were fourteen.

"Hey, old chap how about we go and have some fun." Peter slurs with a twinkle in his eye. Curly smiles knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
Peter and Curly walk closely to people in a large crowd as they pick pocket the people. Peter's slick hand slips into a mans pocket pull out his wallet. Peter takes the money the man had, and puts it into his own pocket. Peter then as slay as a fox puts the wallet back into the man's pocket.

Tootles runs up to Peter as Curly and him count the treasures they got. "Peter, Twins is in trouble! Some bastards came and ruffed him up!" Tootles explains half way out of breathe. Peter and Curly run down the street to find Twins curled up in the corner of an alley. Peter picks up Twins stroking his hair as if he was his big brother.

"I'm going to take him to Wendy." Peter says looking up at Curly and Tootles as he floats holding Twins. Peter never really flew in broad daylight he was always afraid he would be caught, but he needed to get Twins to Wendy quickly. Peter floats up in the air with Twins cradled in his arms as he flew to the Darlings.

Wendy opens the door to find Peter holding Twins in his arms limped. "What happen?" Wendy asks while she moves to the side letting Peter in.

"Some kids beat up Twins." Peter answers laying Twins on the couch slowly.

Wendy walks into the living room carrying a glass of water for Twins. Twins gladly takes the water as Wendy sits next to Peter on the coffee table. Twins looks downcast as Peter slips his hand into Wendy's.

"What made them do this to you?" Wendy asks motherly with soft kind eyes. Twins feels the tears feel his eyes as failure rises in his chest.

"I wanted to be like you, Peter." Twins explains with a long sigh. Peter stares at Twins shock.

"Why would you want to be like me?" Peter asks stupidly knowing why.

"Peter! Your Peter Pan!" Twins exclaims with tear threatening to spill over any minute. Twins didn't want Peter to see him weak, but he was in a lot of pain not just physical, but emotionally too.

Peter sighs wishing Twins would understand that he's never gonna be like him. "Twins..." Peter starts but Wendy interrupts him quickly.

"Twins, you don't need go starting trouble." Wendy says sweetly stroking his hair.

"I wasn't starting trouble! I was helping a little boy; he got away but I wasn't fast enough and they got me." Twins explains frustrated at Wendy and Peter. Twins stands up feeling the pain from his ribs shoot through his side, but he was too angry to care. "Peter you use to help us when we were in trouble! That's what you taught me is to defend the weak!" Twins exclaims directly at Peter as he waves his hands in the air.

"I know...I did..." Peter slowly says feeling his heart sink in his stomach. Since Peter and his crew return nothing good has happen to them. The only ones who have stayed with Peter was Tootles, Curly, and Twins everyone else moved on and grew up.

"I want to go back to Neverland..." Twins puffs out after a long silence grew in the room . Peter shot his head up looking at Twins shock at his words.

"We can't go back..." Peter whispers feeling a knot grow in his stomach knowing deep down inside he wants to go back. Wendy looks away feeling guilty for most of the heartbreak that has happen between Peter and the lost boys. Twins sighs; he picks up his hat and leaves.

Peter leans his head back on chair as he looks straight a head in thought realizing he is truly growing up. Wendy looks down to the ground feeling sorry for him knowing what he's feeling. "Peter..." Wendy whispers low as she walks over to him concern about him. Wendy strokes her fingers through Peter's hair while she speaks "I know, it's hard, but Twin's will be alright."

"That's not it, Wendy. I'm growing up." Peter whispers throaty as he moves his head to the side to look up at Wendy. Wendy smiles slightly at him knowing he was hating this.

"Then go back to Neverland." Wendy says croaky as tears lined her eyes. Peter shakes his head no.

"I don't want to go back..." Peter says finally saying the words that only his mind would say. "I'm going to grow old, but I never have to grow up in my heart." Peter says with revelation to his words.

Wendy smiles at the boy who took her on a grand adventure and hopes for a better adventure with him. Peter smiles back leaning up to kiss her beautiful lips. Wendy turns away not wanting to be caught kissing Peter by her mother or father.

Wendy starts to walk away, but Peter grabs her wrist pulling her into his lap. Wendy is startled by his sudden movement. "When did I say you could leave, Love?" Peter asks wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Wendy felt her stomach twist at his touch; her eyes lock with Peter's showing all the emotion she was feeling.

"Wendy, what would you say if I asks for your hand in marriage one day?" Peter asks not daring breaking there loving eye contact. Wendy's eyes grew wide as her heart raced with excitement to know Peter is thinking about marrying her.

"Yes..." Wendy puffs out breathy not meaning too, but the overwhelming emotions made it come out that way. Peter smiles out of relief feeling his heart pound in his chest loudly he was scared Wendy could hear it. Wendy wraps her arms out his neck as she plays with his hair. "Remember the first time we met." Wendy says with beautiful bright smile at Peter.

"How could I forget?" Peter asks playing with the lace on her shirt as they sit there together.

"I remember I was in amazement and wonder. You really caught my attention with your handsome features." Wendy says while she traces her finger down his strong jaw line. Peter's light sparkling green

eyes look at amazement at the beautiful young woman as she shows her affection towards him. Peter admires Wendy's long wavy light golden brown hair that cascade down her back in perfection.

"You're so beautiful..." Peter whispers husky as his eyes flicker up to meet hers. Wendy's greenish blue eyes are fill with love as she leans down to kiss Peter on the lips.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but I have to get something." John hollers with laughter as Wendy pulls away quickly standing up straightening her skirt. Peter stands up out of the chair with a crooked smile as Wendy tries to fix herself.

"Well I think I should go find your father." Peter says to Wendy as he picks up his hat off the couch. Peter gives a quick peck on her lips and then he leaves.  
John looks over his shoulder at his sister who is biting her bottom lip as she sits down on the couch. "What is he talking to father about?" John asks suspicious.

"I think Peter is going to asks permission to marry me!" Wendy squeals jumping up and down clapping her hands. John drops his book in shock.

"He's only eighteen." John says with a chuckle. Wendy shakes her not caring their age, but knowing its true love.

Peter feels himself jogging down the road to the bank to talk to Wendy's father. Peter opens the big doors to the bank with crowds of people. Peter walks slowly catching his breath to Mr. Darlings office. Peter knocks on the door feeling his nerves suddenly rising in his throat. "Come in'." Mr. Darling hollers to the door giving Peter the signal to come in. Peter twist the door knob shakily as Mr. Darling stands up from his chair.

"Oh, hello, Peter." Mr. Darling says surprise to see young Peter standing at his door.

"Hello, Mr. Darling." Peter says shutting the door behind him.

"Come have a seat." Mr. Darling says pointing to the chairs in-front of his desk. Peter shakes his head in thank you and sits down, "What brings you here this afternoon?"

"Mr. Darling, I have come with an important question, regrading Wendy." Peter says strong finding his courage somewhere deep inside of him. Mr. Darling looks up from his papers he was reading; he slowly takes off his glasses staring at Peter with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Mr. Darling asks suspicious.

"May I asks for your daughters hand in marriage?" Peter asks staring at Mr. Darling who is sits there shock. Mr. Darling sits there a while thinking on how to put his words nicely to Peter.

"Peter, your only eighteen and Wendy is seventeen; your just children. You don't even have a promising job, I'm sorry Peter, but no." Mr. Darling says with sorry deep in his eyes. Peter felt his heart stop at the sudden rejection.

"Sir, I don't mean right this very second or any time soon. I just want to get engaged so I don't have to worry she's leaving." Peter quickly says breathing heavy. Mr. Darling smiles understanding where peter is coming from.

"The only way I will let you be engaged to my daughter is if you promise to go to collage and get your degree." Mr. Darling smiles at Peter whose eyes light up.

"I promise." Peter says filling the joy of victory.

"Then yes, you can marry my daughter." Mr. Darling says with a big grin. "Thank you, sir!" Peter exclaims standing up fast turning to run out of the door to the jewelry store. Mr. Darling watches Peter run out of his office and jump in the air screaming "Yes!" Mr. Darling laughs as he sits back down.

Peter counts the money in his pocket before he walks into the jewelry store. Peter walks in unsure what ring he should buy her. Peter strolls down the jewelry store looking through the glass to look at all the beautiful rings.

"May I help you?" The store owner asks Peter standing in front of him. Peter looks up to see an old man looking at him "Yes, I'm here to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Peter smiles loving the way that rolled off his tongue.

"I think I have something you might like." The store owner says with a smile as he opens the wooden door that is behind the window of rings. The owner pulls out a beautiful diamond ring. "This is an elena diamond cut; it has a gold band." Peter stares at the beauty of the ring; this was perfect.

"How much is it?" Peter asks holding the ring delicately in his hand.

"One-thousand nine hundred and fifty pounds." The man says taking the ring from Peter.

"Can I pay a month at a time because I only have a hundred pound with me at this time." Peter asks pull out the money he pick-pocket out of people. The man shakes his head yes and takes the money. The store owner wraps up Wendy's new ring.

Peter walks down the street to find Curly. Curly sits at the edge of the dock throwing rocks in the ocean. "Hey, Curly!" Peter hollers as the wind carries his voice towards Curly. Curly looks over his shoulder to see Peter walking towards him with a big bright smile.

"Hey!" Curly hollers back lighting a fag. Peter sits down next to Curly pulling out a black little box.

"I got it." Peter says cheery opening the box showing the new engagement ring that twinkles in the sunlight. Curly takes the ring in his hands wide eyed.

"By Jove! Peter it's beautiful, Wendy's gonna love it!" Curly says smiling as he checks out the ring. Peter smiles looking up in the speck of blue sky. "You want a fag?" Curly asks taking out a pack of his cigarettes. Peter looks down at the cigarettes and shakes his head yes.

"Thanks." Peter says as he lights his. Peter and Curly puff on their cigarettes before they spoke, "Wendy and I can't get married yet, I have to go to collage."

"What are you going do?" Curly asks leaning back on a wooden pole. Peter looks around taking a short puff on his fag.

"I'm ,well, not sure." Peter answers truthfully, "I need to tell Tootles and Twins."

"They aren't going like the news." Curly says looking at his friend.

"I know they aren't. I think I'm going to round up the old crew together." Peter says softly putting out his cigarette.

"I'll help you." Curly says with a smile as he lights a new fag. Curly was very addicted to cigarettes. Peter left to go find Wendy to asks her on a date.  
Peter feels his heart fly out of his shirt as he floats off the ground as he walks to find Wendy. "Wendy!" Peter hollers spotting her through the crowd people walking down the street. Wendy turns out to see Peter running towards her pushing people past him to get to her. Wendy chuckles watching him try to get to her.

"Peter, what's the rush?" Wendy asks when Peter stops in-front of her out of breath.

"Are you available tonight?" Peter asks flickering his eyes down to the ground then looking back up at her with mischievous written in them.

"Yes, why?" Wendy asks suspiciously as Peter smile turns crooked.

"I have a special date for us tonight." Peter says slipping his hand into hers interlocking their fingers. Wendy smiles at him excitedly.

"Oh?" Wendy asks flirty moving closer to him. Peter smiles the smile any woman can't resist.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Peter asks swinging their hands back and fourth.

"Yes." Wendy answers looking up at Peter smiling stupidly happy at him. Peter kisses her cheek before leaving her. "I gotta go, but I'll pick you up tonight. Wear something pretty." Peter says with a wink as he backs away. Wendy shakes her head in okay before she turns to leave.

All the lost boys wait for Peter to appear at the ware house. "What does Peter want?" Nibs asks leaning against the wall of the old place they used to live in.

"He has something to tell us." Twins answers playing with his hat. Peter walks into the door pulling off his hat revealing his light brown hair. The old gang looks up at Peter they are taken back on how much older he looks: his figures sharpen, he became broader, and taller.

"Hello, mates." Peter announces as he stands in the middle of the group.

"So what's the news?" Slightly asks while he fixes his hat. Peter looks at all the boys with a smile.

"I'm going to asks Wendy to marry me!" Peter announces. All the boys except Curly stare at Peter in shock.

"Peter, that means your going to leave us!" Twins exclaims upset that his big brother figure is leaving. Peter puts his arm around Twins comforting him. "We are only getting in engaged." Peter says calmly. All boys argue with Peter hoping to change his mind.

"You can't grow up!" Nibs exclaims through the heat of the fight. Peter stares at Nibs taken back at his words.

"All of you grew up! I need to. Damn it I'm in love with Wendy, and I'm going to marry her! I'm going, I wish you all would support me." Peter yells frustrated as he storms away. Curly stands away from the group disappointed as the door of the warehouse slams shut. Nibs, Twins, Tootles, and Slightly stand there shock of Peter sudden out burst.

Peter buys pinkish red roses as he walks down the street towards the Darlings house. He knocks on the door in wrapped rhythm as he shallows down he's nerves and excitement. Wendy opens the door taking Peter's breathe away. She smiles at him wearing a dark red dress with her hair braided perfectly.

"Wendy, can you get anymore beautiful?" Peter asks as they walk down the street together.

"Maybe." Wendy says as her eyes sparkle as she looks at Peter. Peter wraps his arm around her waist leading her down an alley.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asks as they turn.

"You'll see." Peter answers as him and Wendy lift off the ground. They fly to Big Ben where Peter set up a beautiful picket for them. Wendy gasps at the beauty London looks from being so high.

"I forgot how beautiful it is up here." Wendy says softly as they shore through the sky. Peter looks at her with a smile. They softly land on a ledge of Big Ben. Wendy gasps even further at the beauty Peter made for them.

"Peter, It's beautiful!" Wendy exclaims kissing Peter's cheek. Peter twirls Wendy into his arms as they dance with no music around them. Wendy chuckles as he spins her out then back into his arms. Wendy leans her head on his chest with a long sweet sigh.

"Wendy, do you know how much I love you?" Peter asks slowly as each words is filled rich with love.

"How much, Peter?" Wendy asks feeling her heart fly away to the happy place of Neverland. Peter twirls them up into the sky slightly above Big Ben.

"My love makes me stay here, I want all of you, I fly a little every time I think of your name. I want to be with you forever." Peter slurs as he leans his head on to hers. Wendy melts at his words as she presses closer against his strong warm body as they dance in the sky.

Peter and Wendy laugh as they eat the food Peter packed for them. "I made slightly do it." Wendy shakes her head slowly in disapproval with a big grin. Wendy loves it when Peter tells her stories of when he was in Neverland.

"I can't believe he did it!" Wendy laughs as she takes a sip of her wine.

"He didn't hesitate to do it either! He was willing to take on that bloody pirate." Peter tells her as he puts his arm around her shoulders. Wendy snuggles close to Peter enjoying the close view of the stars. Peter stops telling the story as his hand reaches in his pocket; his fingers clasp around the small box.

"Remember what I asked about earlier today?" Peter asks Wendy nervously as he hinds his hand behind him. Wendy shakes her head yes, "Well, will you marry me?" Wendy breath is taken from her lungs as Peter opens the box revealing the beautiful ring. Wendy eyes fill with tears as she picks up the ring out of the box.

"Yes!" Wendy cries as tears trickle down her cheeks. Peter slips the ring on left ring finger feeling emotions that no words can describe. Wendy kisses Peter slowly and passionately as the clock strikes ten.

Peter pulls Wendy closer to him as they kiss; He slowly unties her braid to run his fingers through her beautiful golden brown hair. Wendy barely parts away to speak "When are we going to get married?" She asks innocently as she traces her fingers on his chest in a circler motion.

"Not any time soon. Your father said we could only be engaged for right now I have to go to collage, and get a promising job." Peter answers laying down on the roof top of Big Ben. Wendy smiles down at Peter as she lays next to him with her head resting on his chest as a pillow.

"What are you going to do?" Wendy asks softly as she breaths in and he breaths out.  
"I'm not really sure right now, but I remember there is a job opening in Ireland down at the ports for three weeks with good pay." Peter explains as he runs his finger through Wendy's soft hair.  
"You'll be leaving?" Wendy asks feeling sad in her heart.  
"Only for three weeks to pay off the ring, but first I have too see if they have spots open." Peter explains flat examining her ring on her finger. Peter and Wendy fly back to her house in silence enjoying each others company. Wendy kisses Peter goodbye then walks back into her house.

As soon as Peter got home he went to bed. Peter slips under his sheets falling asleep as soon his head touches his pillow. Peter sees the orb as he sleeps causing him to squirm in his bed unable to wake up...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Captain, we found it!" Smee hollers over to Captain Hook and Starky as the crew digs deeper in the ground. Captain Hook rushes over to the crew to see the orb shining through the cracks of the dirt.

"Dig deeper men! We are closer to our revenge on Peter Pan!" Captain Hook hollers with venom dripping down his teeth and tongue as he speaks.

"Captain what is the plan anyway?" Starky asks with hIs thick Spanish accent in every word. Captain Hook looks over at Starky a venomous smile.

"We go back to London, become just like them: then we go and find Wendy take her hostage. Peter will come flying to rescue her, and that's when we capture him." Captain Hook explains to Starky. Starky and the crew up roar in laughter at the perfect plan.

"No, Jimmy, no." Peter morns as he tosses back and forth in his bed. Peter opens his eyes frantically his pupil dilates back to normal as the sunlight touches it. Peter gasps frantically through his mouth for air as he turns his head to the left to see Curly still in his bed asleep. Peter rises from his bed pushing the sheets off himself. Peter covers his sweaty face with his clammy hands as he tries to block the memories of his too realistic nightmare. Peter pulls his pajama shirt off of the bed post while he walks out of the door. Peter staggers down the hall way while he buttons up his shirt; his bare feet touch the cold stairs.

"Good morning, Peter!" Peter's mother says cheery as she fixes breakfast for her two sons. Peter smiles at his mother as he sits down at the table tapping his fingers against the polish wood. Curly walks down the stairs without his shirt on, and with bed head.

"Good morning, Curly!" Peter exclaims beating his mother to saying good morning. Curly shots Peter an irritated look as his head pounds with a massive headache caused from a massive hang over. "What a lovely mood you are in." Peter says annoy now with Curly.

"Shut up, Peter." Curly growls as he glares at his brother. Peter leans back in his chair cocky while he folds his arms around his chest.

"What's wrong?" Peter asks hotly. Curly slams his fist on the table making his mother jump at his sudden outburst.

"Nibs, Slightly, and Tootles got nicked last night for thievery." Curly says narrowing his eyes at Peter angrily. Peter looks down at the ground a shame.

"What about Twins?" Peter asks looking up at Curly who is still glaring at him.

"I saved his sorry ass before he was caught." Curly says hoarse as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Curly!" His mother corrects at Curly's language. Curly rolls his eyes at his mothers correction.

"Where were you last night, Pete? We called for you on many occasions so you could help us." Peter looks away avoiding Curly's angered grey eyes.

"I was with Wendy..." Peter whispers hurt.

"You asked her to marry you didn't you?" Curly asks quietly as his anger claims down. Peter shakes his head yes as Curly smiles at him congratulating him.

"I should've of been there last night to get them out of the mess." Peter says regretfully. Curly doesn't disagree with him as he stands up to get ready for work. Peter follows Curly up the stairs.

Peter catches the rope from a boat to tie it to the dock as the memories from his dreams fill his mind bothering him. Peter walks down the dock whipping away his sweat; he hears a boy around seven or eight run down the docks carrying something. The boy runs into Peter hard knocking the boy down. "Thanks a lot mister! Now they're going to get me!" The orphan boy yells at Peter as a group of young teenage boys run around the corner straight for them. Peter helps the boy up. The boy backs behind Peter breathing heavy while clutching the object close to his breast.

"Where's that brat?" The eldest and apparently leader yells as he scans the dock.

One of the boys point over Peter's direction "Other there!" The boys run over to Peter flaming in anger. Peter stares at the boys with sharp eyes.

"Give it over, you rat!" The leader yells moving closer with his fist up in the air in a threat.

"No!" The boy yells as he throws the object over the docks into the water. The boys stare at the water dumb-founded.

"Why you little!" The leader yells as he throws his fist straight for the seven or eight year old boy. Peter catches the boy's fist in mid-air putting presser on his fist. The fourteen year old lets out a shriek.

"Leave him alone." Peter orders as he drops the boy's fist. The boys pull their knifes quickly in fear. Curly walks up confused at the chaos.

"What's going on here?" Curly asks scanning the seven boys who stand before them.

"These boys were threatening this little boy behind me because he took something of theirs, but by my judgement it wasn't theirs in the first place." Peter explains looking at Curly with fire burning in his eyes.

"Put the knifes away before we call the nickers on you." Peter threats moving closer to the boys. The boys quickly run away not wanting to be nicked. Curly pats Peter on the shoulder once the teenage boys leave off the dock.

Peter turns around to find the little boy on the ground holding his knees up to his chest shaking with tears streaming down his dirty face. Peter kneels in front of the little boy touching his scrawny arms gently.

"I'm sorry, mister, I'm always causing trouble." The boy cries as he whips his nose on his sleeve. Peter gives the little boy a sweet smile before he speaks.

"It's okay, but what was that you threw into the water?" Peter asks appealing to the boy showing he's not a foe but a friend. The boy turns his head to the left at the question not sure if he wants to tell Peter.

After a long pause the boy finally spoke in a small voice what it was. "It was a dagger that I found in the dirt when I was searching for any treasure. Those boys became interested in pretty dagger, and threaten me to give it to them, but I wouldn't. So they picked me up throwing me in the dirt; I got away but they chased me down until here." Peter looks at the boy with his sympathetic green eyes.

"I can get the dagger out of the water for you." Peter says sweetly as he shows him a net. The little boy with his shaggy dirty-blonde hair moves with his head motion in yes. Peter drops the net water and moving the net in the direction of the sinking bag. Peter pulls out the net with the bag in it. The little boy eyes light up at the sight of his dagger as Peter hands it to him.

"Now go give that to your mum so you don't lose it." Peter orders nicely handing him the bag. The boy looks downcast to the ground at Peter's statement.

"I don't have a mum or a dad." The boy explains sadden. Peter's heart is struck deep knowing exactly how he feels. Peter looks over at Curly who heard the boy; Curly looks down to the ground with care in his heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have one either at your age actually I didn't have a mum or dad until I was sixteen; that was two years ago." Peter explains. The boy looks up at Peter with a grin.

"What's your name?" The boy asks Peter he's new found friend. Peter shoots him smile with a twinkle in his eye.

"My name is Peter," Peter answers quickly reminding himself not say Pan at the end of it like he use to so long ago. "What's yours?"

"My name is Stanley." Stanley answers shaking Peter's large hand compared to his little one. Peter watches Stanley run away into the streets where he leaves with his treasure. The name Stanley will always be implanted in Peter's memory.

Peter walks down the dock to the job sight for the job up in Ireland for three weeks. "Sir, I heard you have a job opening." Peter declares as he stands in front of his boss. The boss smiles at Peter as he shakes his head yes.

"We need one more worker for before we leave tomorrow." Peter's boss says while he writes down some one a piece of paper.

"I'll do it!" Peter exclaims cheerfully putting his hands in a fist on his hips standing like Peter Pan. His boss nods his head in okay as he writes his name down. Peter starts to walk out of the door.

"Oh, Peter, be here at four in the morning!" Peter nods his head okay as he puts his hat back on.

Peter flies to Wendy's window as the stars twinkle, but one star always caught Peter's eye. "The second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." Peter mumbles to himself as he flies up where the birds do.

Peter feels his child heart take over his mind as he does a flip in the air. Peter opens his eyes with a satisfied smile as the wind rushes through his hair. Peter exhales the sweet dust of pixie as he shores through the sky being his old self. The wind swooshes around Peter as he dives down to the bay. Peter's finger tips scrap across the water as he shores through the sky. Peter laughs as he twirls in the sky feeling the wind whistle in his ear. Peter does a front flip as he flies straight for Wendy's.

Peter pulls out his flute and plays an old tune only Wendy would know. Wendy looks up from her book hearing the sweet music...only she would know. Wendy felt her heart skip at the song; jumps out of her bed to the window. Wendy opens the window all the way to find playing the song. "Hello boy." Wendy says innocently like when she was a little girl. Peter floats into her room still playing the song. Wendy turns with Peter's every movement as he circles around her with the old look he use to give her. Wendy felt her child heart rise in her and through her veins as she looks at Peter Pan.

"Hello, Wendy." Peter whispers in her hair as he lands behind her. Wendy's chest moves up and down with an old feeling sliding down to her fingertips. Peter smiles as Wendy turns around only to be slightly disappointed. Peter cocks his head to the right at the expression in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Peter asks catching Wendy off guard. Wendy smiles a fake smile trying to hide the wish to be starring at the boy she met along time ago not his older self.

"Nothing..." Wendy lies moving closer to Peter with a sweet smile as she wraps her arms around his core. Peter lifts Wendy chin so she can look up at him with her sweet beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong really?" Peter asks kindly looking loving in her eyes. Wendy blushes not sure how to tell him, but she doesn't have too Peter figures out what's wrong with her. "It's cause I'm older." Peter says hurt as he pulls out of her arms. Wendy looks down to the ground embarrass of her silly mind.

"I'm sorry, Peter, it was just I like a little girl again." Wendy apologies while she moves to the other side of the room to sit down at her desk.

"It's okay." Peter sys flatly as he sits down on her bed in thought. "I got the job." Peter says coming back to the real world. Wendy turns her head towards his direction feeling her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

"When will you be leaving?" Wendy asks low.

"Tomorrow early morning." Peter answers quickly, "It'll only be three weeks." Wendy nods her head in understanding. Peter smiles weakly knowing he will have to leave Wendy.

"I'll be fine, Peter." Wendy says as if she read his mind.

"I know you will be." Peter says quickly whipping away a tear. A bad feeling nudges at his side for leaving Wendy, but he shoves it off. Wendy smiles weakly staring deep into his eyes.

"I got to go. I don't want to be to tired for tomorrow." Peter says walking towards the open window to fly away. Wendy grabs his arm turning him around.

"I love you." Wendy says sweetly with a smile.

"I love you too." Peter says pushing her hair behind her ears. Peter gives Wendy a quick kiss before he leaves.

"Captain, where does the girl live?" Smee asks looking around the large city of London.

"Close...very close..." Hook says fixing his hook to the killing point. Hook and his crew walk down the streets with one thing on their mind finding Wendy Darling...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Notes: I've decided that I'm going by the back story of the t.v series, but I am also going by the book and the 2003 movie of Peter Pan. :) _**

Chapter Three

Captain Hook and his crew walk down the streets of London dressed just like everyone else. Hook scans the city for the Darlings house. "Captain where could it be?" Smee asks knowing they are lost.

"Stay here." Hook says firmly walking into a store. The old man cleans a glass window as Hook walks in.

"Excuse me sir." Hook says politely. The old man turns around with a smile.

"May I help you?" The old man asks while he puts down his rag and cleaner.

"Yes, do you know where I could find Peter?" Hook asks not sure what Peter went by in this world. The old man stares at Hook confused.

"He's friends with the Darlings." Hook says hoping that will jog the man's memory. The old man smiles knowing whom, Hook he is talking about.

"Ah, Wendy's fiancé." The old man says with a smile. _Fiancé? That must mean Peter is grown up. _Hook thinks.

"Yes." Hook agrees still in shock.

"Around the corner, and the second house will be the Darlings." The old man says pointing the direction of the Darlings.

"Thank you, sir." Hook says with evil deep in his eye as turns to walk outside putting his hat back on his head.

Captain Hook looks at his crew with a malignant smile. "Tonight men, we will get the treasure." Hook says referring to Wendy. The crew laughs all with a rotten smile. Hook stares down the street where Wendy lives with a nefarious look in his eyes.

Wendy closes the door slowly as she carries her favorite book in her arms as she walks down the hall in her white nightgown with her hair in ringlets of curls cascading down her back. Wendy walks down the stairs with soft steps trying not to disturb her parents from their sleep.

"Wendy, what are you doing awake?" Michael asks after coming around the corner with sleepy eyes. Wendy smiles at her youngest brother.

"I couldn't sleep." Wendy answers sweetly.

"Me either. I'm feeling something weird, like I did when I was in Neverland." Michael says now walking up the stairs with his sister. Wendy looks at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asks noticing the same look in Michael's eyes that Peter had before he left.

"Hook." Michael says short pushing the thought away and not saying anymore of his thoughts. Wendy stops short in her tracks feeling a chill run up her spin as the memories flood back into her. Wendy quickly speeds her pace as she walks as she wishes more deeply for Peter.

Wendy lays in her bed wide-awake as she thinks on Peter. Her mind drifts to him out on the opens seas, but she is knocked out of her thoughts at a quick rapped knock is heard from her window. Wendy flings her covers off herself as she grabs her robe and puts on her slippers. Wendy fluffs her hair in the mirror while she puts pins in it to make it prettier. Wendy feels a smile grow on her lips as her heart beats with nervousness.

Wendy opens the window with excitement to only to be taken back by the surprise waiting for her. "Hello, dearie." The Pirate says as he tries to grab Wendy. Wendy with hair standing fear ducks from his reach and backs away with frozen fear.

"NO!" Wendy screams as the pirates flood into her room. Wendy throws down furniture in front of them for to make an escape. Wendy opens her bedroom door to run down the hall. Wendy runs down the hall banging on her parents bedroom door.

"Mother! Father!" Wendy screams as the growing fear creeps down her body heating it. Her parents don't answers as if they couldn't hear by magic. Wendy runs to her brother's rooms but no one answered.

"Hook…" Wendy whispers to herself with quivering lips. Wendy runs down the stairs and out the front door. She examines the street to find no one around except thick fog. Wendy looks behind her to see the pirates jumping down the stairs. Without hesitation Wendy runs down the road feeling her pulse quicken with every thud of her feet.

"Get her!" She heard the pirate yell to his fellow mates. Wendy feels the world slow down to a chilling stop. A crack of thunder is heard from a far when a whole crew of pirates steps out of the fog surrounding her.

"What do you want with me?" Wendy asks knowing, this crew belong to Pan's most vile enemy, Captain James Hook.

"You come with us." Starky answers Wendy while stepping forward to her now not wearing the London attair but now wearing his pirate clothing. Wendy feels her blood drain from her face.

"No." Wendy declares boldly with shaky hands that turn into fist. Starky smiles when he sees her fist.

"Want to fight do you?" Starky asks with mockery in his voice. Wendy looks down cast at the cobble stone streets while the men all up roar in laughter at Starky's statement. Wendy looks to her left to see an opening for her to escape and get the police. Wendy takes off running only to be caught by Hook himself.

"Going somewhere?" Hook inquires firming his grip on Wendy's arm. Wendy tries to fight him off, but when she sees his hook she melted with fear to the ground. Unable to speak as Jimmy, raises her chin to look up at him with his hook. "Not going to answer me, eh?" Wendy's eyes told her answer as she looks at him with utter disgust.

"Come along, men, we have some catching up to do." Captain Hook says with a yellow smile as they put a gag around Wendy's mouth and tie her hands with rope. Wendy walks down the street with the thought this could only be a nightmare, but it was way to real to be a nightmare.

The rain starts to dribble only a little bit until they reach further down the street and go into an alley. "Sit her down." Hook orders circling her with a contemplating expression as he starches the newly form scruff on his face with his hook.

"Tell me, Wendy, where did Peter hide the orb?" Hook asks removing the gag from her mouth. Wendy stares at him confused as she glares at him.

"What orb?" Wendy asks poker face in the eyes. Captain Hook smiles crookedly knowing she would be stubborn.

"Don't lie to me, girl! Where's the damn orb?" Hook asks choleric as he spits every word. Wendy doesn't budge her eyes narrow on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wendy lies once again. She was a good actor when the times where necessary.

"I advice you to tell me, where the orb is, or your family will get it." Hook threats with repulsive breath of wickedness that made Wendy cringe. Wendy breaks knowing she can't risk John and Michael in another mess with Captain Hook, Michael was already scared from the last time they saw him.

"Fine, I'll show you, as long as you don't touch my family." Wendy agrees knowing Peter will hate her for breaking their promise.

Wendy shows them the orb with tears foaming in her eyes as Hook strikes the orb hard with his gun. Wendy and the crew are transported back to Neverland…

The wind ceases around them as they stand in snow filled jungle of Neverland. "See Wendy since Peter left with you to London. Neverland changed it became empty and cold." Hook says as he pulls Wendy along to the Jolly Roger. Wendy stares ahead of her wondering why do they want her here.

The crew start working on the ship clearing the ice from the deck as Smee and Starky call out orders. Captain Hook looks at Wendy with pride in his eyes he got the treasure.

"I declare Parlay." Wendy orders as soon as one of the pirates unties her hands.

"Alright." Hook says he turns to his men. "Let us drink for we have captured the treasure!" The men roar in agreement as Smee comes out with mugs of rum for all the crew. Smee hands Wendy a glass, but of course she refuses it.

"Won't drink I see." Smee says with a drunken laugh. Wendy rolls her eyes as she folds her arms around her chest. Hook looks at Wendy's clothing and orders for a new clothing for her.

"You will change into something more suitable for your stay here." Hook says as Starky hands Wendy a pirate dress from the eighteenth century. Wendy takes it slowly in her hands and walks down to the Captains cabin to change.

Wendy ties the front of her new dress as she stares at herself in the mirror only thinking of Peter. "God, Peter." Wendy whispers to herself as a tear falls down her cheek. Wendy turns her head to the right when she hears a knock on the door. "One minute, please." Wendy says politely as she slips on her new shoes. Wendy walks to the door to open it.

Her hand lies idle on the doorknob with a numbness of mix emotions. "Open up." She hears from the other side. Wendy takes a deep breath swallowing down her fear and turns the doorknob. Men walk in carrying food on platters and setting them down on the table. Wendy watches with her heart pacing at a fast rate. Captain Hook walks in the door with a smug smile. Wendy watches him steadily not taking her eyes off him. "Come have a seat." Captain Hook says pointing towards the seat in front of him. Wendy sits down still eyeing him.

"Eat, I know you must be hungry." Hook says as he takes a bite of his food. Wendy eats her food properly as a lady in England should which only made Captain Hook chuckle.

"What?" Wendy asks feeling insecure.

"You've grown up." Captain Hook declares looking at her lustfully. Wendy looks down at her food feeling nauseous from his look. Captain Hook laughs some more as he takes a sip of his rum.

"You know Peter will come and save me." Wendy says looking at Hook directly in the eye. Hook only smiles as he takes a bit of his meat. Wendy could feel her heart break as she thinks on Peter.

"What do you want with me?" Wendy finally asks after a long pause. Captain Hook smiles viciously as he looks out the window to the snow filled sky.

"Pan." Hook says short with hate in his vile words. Wendy feels her inside shake at the mention of Peter.

"What do you want with him?" Wendy asks strong but inside she was shaking.

"I want revenge on him. He didn't just take my hand, you see, he took my only love at the same process." Hook explains with hate building in every word.

"I highly doubt Peter would kill her just for the fun of it. I'm sure it was an accident." Wendy says sure of herself as she takes a ship of the wine. Hook stares at her side ways.

"You are so confident that your fiancé is who he perceives himself to be. I tell you this much Miss Darling, Peter is not at all good." Hook declares. Wendy stares at him unbelieving him.

"I don't believe you," Wendy says simple, "Peter, is a good person. He would never murder anyone without reason."

"He is a murder, a liar, and deceiver! He's the Devil himself! Miss Darling, you've been dancing with the Devil and you don't even know it!" Captain Hook exclaims unable to control his anger. Wendy is taken back by his words she feels tears fill her eyes.

"That's were your wrong, Hook, Peter is an angel. A person who fought for the good of others, and he protected the weak. Unlike you, Hook, you are evil. You have a black heart that can never be redeemed." Wendy says now furious with Hook for insulting Peter.

"Miss Darling, even Satin was an angel." Hook says so sure of himself that Peter was the most evil thing that ever lived, "Peter, will soon receive his judgment for his sins."

Wendy feels her blood drain from her body and collapse to the floor. "You're going to kill him." Wendy says slowly unable to breathe. She feels her lungs swell from no air as her world slows to a stop. Tears slide down her cheeks as she stares aimlessly out the window. Hook stands with a corrupt smile as he mocks Wendy for her tears.

Hook leaves the room leaving Wendy to her misery of knowing Peter is will be flying straight into his death. "Don't come and save me, Peter, stay away." Wendy says out loud to an invisible force hoping Peter could hear her.

Peter opens his eyes hearing Wendy's voice but unable to make out her words. "Wendy?" Peter asks confused and sleepy as he looks around the room he is staying in Ireland. Peter only sees the deem light of his candle flickering back and forth. Peter feels a sharp pain in his chest causing him to let out a groan of pain. Peter staggers out of bed to look out the window to see the second star to the right. "Wendy?" Peter asks for some odd reason to the star wondering if she's in Neverland.

Peter leans his back on the chair unable to sleep from the biting glut that is building up in his heart. "What's wrong?" Peter asks to his shadow that stands on the wall forming the shape of Peter. Peter shakes his head in frustration. He had to leave, and go back to England. He knew there was something terribly wrong, and he was going to find out.

Wendy walks out the Captain's cabin to see all the men working on the ship. She walks toward the starboard side of the ship as snow fills her hair. "Miss Darling, it's nice to see you again." Smee says sweetly as he walks to stand next to her.

"Out of everyone of this blasted ship, I am actually pleased to see you." Wendy says nicely to the chubby man with a gray beard. Smee smiles happy she is pleased to see him.

"It shocking you have grown up so much." Smee says looking at her in the eyes. Wendy smiles downward with laughter in her eyes.

"You're not the only who has told me that." Wendy says actually not feeling threaten this time.

"You look like a woman," Smee declares with an appealing smile, "How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen." Wendy answers. Their conversation is interrupted by Starky.

"Seventeen, you are a woman." Starky says honey. Wendy never trusted Mr. Starky even more now since she's become older. Starky has always been a lustful man and you could tell he wants Wendy. Wendy walks away from the two men feeling threaten and very uncomfortable.

Wendy stops hearing the sounds of the Natives fill her hears and the music of the fairies. Wendy smiles feeling Peter's spirit circle around her. Her eyes glisten with tears as she takes in the music. "Peter…" Wendy whisper as love captures her soul. It cages her making her body warm from the inside out. Tears escape from the corner of her eyes as she stares longingly out to the snow top trees where the fairies dance.

Captain Hook watches Wendy from the upper deck with almost a sadden look. "You miss him don't you?" The cabin boy asks coming up to Wendy.

Wendy smiles at him weakly "Yes."

"I'm sorry." Wendy could feel Hook looking at her. Wendy looks at Hook sheepishly and walks away. Hook eyes follows her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Peter walks down the street quickly with his heart pounding in his ears of the news Wendy is missing. Peter knocks on the door of the Darlings hard with a purpose. Mrs. Darling hopes the door shock to see Peter.

"Peter?" Mrs. Darling asks with tears lining the rim of her eyes as Peter collapses into her arms with hot tears of anger streaming down his cheeks.

"Who took her?" Peter asks sitting down in the living room while drinking some tea with Mrs. Darling.

"We don't know. The strange thing is we didn't hear anyone. It was strange, very strange." Mrs. Darling explains with a perplex look on her face. Peter looks down to the ground unable to breathe knowing his only love is missing perhaps dead.

"I will find her." Peter vows standing up to leave. Mrs. Darling stares at him shock.

"Where would you look? And how can you be so sure you will find her when all of the police in London are searching for her." Mrs. Darling says with doubt Peter will ever find her.

"I found her last time, didn't I? I can find her again." Peter says sore with heart ach. Peter leaves walking towards the Ports hoping to find Curly.

Peter walks down the dock foggy with emotions. Curly spots Peter walking down the dock absentminded. "Peter!" Curly calls out while waving his hand so Peter could see him. Peter looks up seeing Curly he starts jogging over to him.

"Curly, have you heard?" Peter asks.

"I thought you were in Ireland." Curly says confused why Peter is back in London so early.

"I was." Peter answers quickly wanting to know about Wendy.

"Yes, I know, Peter. I have what you are looking for." Curly says taking out a parchment. Peter snatches the parchment in his hands. Peter reads the note with hate blooming in his heart. Peter looks up from the note with redden eyes and a quivering lip as he crushes the parchment in his fist.

"Hook..." Peter says shaky with anger. Curly looks down to the ground knowing what Peter must be feeling.

"What are you going to do?" Curly asks concern for his brother.

"I'm going to save her." Peter answers hot with his word flaming with anger.

"You can't it's a trap." Curly says disapproving.

"I know, but I can't loose her! I must save her! I don't care if this will be the death of me! I can't let her suffer!" Peter yells slamming his fist on the table. Curly jumps a little by Peter's outburst of emotion.

"How you going to get her?" Curly asks staring at Peter's fist.

"I don't know yet, but I will soon." Peter says starring up in the sky with a mission bursting into his heart. Curly looks to the side unable to look at Peter in his misery. A single tear slips down Peter's cheek. "I'm going to kill Hook either way…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author notes:**__** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been so busy with school! Everytime I picture Peter Pan in my mind I litterally see Once Upon A Time Peter Pan. So I added a little characteristics of that Peter Pan. Also, I'm sorry it's a short chapter. **_

**Chapter Four**

Peter pulls out a chest from under his bed. His eyes narrow on the lock as memories fill his mind. He pulls out a key from his pocket to unlock the chest the key shimmers in the sunlight as Peter puts it in the lock. A click is heard once Peter turns the key to the left. As rush of sweet magic circles around Peter as he opens the lid. All of his memories from Neverland lay asleep in the chest tightly packed together. Peter takes each idiom out one by one.

Peter stops at the sight of the tiny thimble in the corner towards the right of the chest. Peter pulls it out as flashbacks fill his mind of when Wendy and him first met. Peter twirls the dirty silver thimble in his fingers as his mind wonders away from him into his imagination. All the nights spent with Wendy in Neverland, all the adventures, and even the first kiss they had ever shared with one another. Peter's lips curl into a smile as he starts to feel weightless from the spreading warmth of love reaching into his bruise heart.

Peter's attention is slowly drawn away from the thimble when he spots his old clothing lying still at the bottom of the chest covered from his old dagger. Peter places the thimble down and pulls out his old cloths. The smells of Neverland dance into Peter's nose as his fingers tighten around the dark green shirt. Peter closes his eyes picturing Neverland from the very end of it. He was flying around Neverland in his memory. Peter's soul was apart of Neverland. He was part of Neverland. Neverland was a live because he was alive. Peter could feel the darkness in Neverland as he escapes to a deeper part of his memory; a place he always wanted to escape from. The betrayal, the loneliness, and the feeling of being lost. It was still part of him even though he had a family, he was still Peter Pan, even though how hard he tried to kill that part of him off. He was still a boy thriving off of believe and adventure.

Peter slips his brown warn leather boots on over his pants. With a deep sigh he looks up into the mirror, he stares shock into the mirror. "Wow, it's unbelievable, I still can fit in my cloths." Peter says to himself out loud, "Or maybe they fit to me." He chuckles as he places his dagger in his sheath.

The door is open while Peter fixes his leather wrist bands. Curly stops in mid-walk when he sees his brother in his clothing. "Peter Pan?" Curly asks with a deep amused chuckle. Peter snaps his head to the side at Curly's startlingly voice.

"Yes?" Peter asks placing his hands on his hips standing just like he did when he was in Neverland.

"I'm shock you still fit in those cloths, since you've grown." Curly says plainly while he sits down on his bed. Peter smiles with a breathy chuckle.

"Me too." Peter agrees turning around to face Curly.

"Have you told the Darling's yet, that you are going to save Wendy?" Curly asks looking up at Peter Pan. Peter nods his head slowly yes.

"I've told them," Peter says quickly as he turns his head to the side letting the sunlight from the window cast a shadow on his face,"I need you to round up the Lost Boys." Curly nods his head without hesitation. A hint of excitement rushes through Curly at the thought they maybe going back to Neverland with Pan.

* * *

Wendy wakes up to the seagulls shrieks. It has been more than week since Wendy has been taken Neverland. Her hopes and fears of Peter coming to save her were slowly disappearing as time dragged on. Time moved differently in Neverland and even though Wendy knew that, she still felt doubtful that Peter would save her. Wendy place her hands on her face with a long sleepy sigh as the doors swing open.

"Good morning, Miss Darling." Smee says cheerful as he places her breakfast on the table next to her bed. Wendy slowly sits up with a fake cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Mr Smee." Wendy says sweetly as she looks over at Smee. Smee leaves the room leaving Wendy alone. Wendy hates it when she was with any pirate even though she was fond of Smee and she didn't mind him she was still weary of any of the pirates.

After Wendy finishes her breakfast she changes into a dress. Her ring on her left finger sparkles in the sunlight as she walks up the stairs onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. Her heart cringes at the beauty and memory of the boy back in London. "Ah, Wendy!" Captain Hook hollers from the stern. Wendy turns around to face the back of the ship.

"Yes?" She asks annoy as Hook walks up to her with a drunken smile. Wendy shrinks back at the foul smell of rum and sea. "Don't you think it's to early to be drinking?" Wendy asks narrowly her eyes on Hook.

"It's never to early for rum." Hook answers taking another swig of the rum. Wendy roles her eyes as she cross her arms around her chest. "Now don't be that way, Wendy. You need to get more comfortable here. Since Pan won't be saving you any time soon."

Wendy feels her cheeks redden with heat. She knows all Hook wants to do is bring arise out of her which is sadly easy with Wendy when he mentions Peter. "He will save me." Wendy whispers to herself with conflicting emotions. Captain Hook ignores her as something on the bow draws his attention away from her. Once Hook walks away from her she lets her arms drop to her side with a heavy sigh.

"Don't let him get to you." The cabin boy says as he mobs the deck a little distances away from Wendy. Wendy turns her head towards the boy with a raise eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Wendy asks not really hearing what he said from all the noise from the pirates. Wendy walks towards the boy who looks to be around fourteen.

"I said, don't let him get to you. I can tell he gets on your nerves especially when he mentions Peter." The boy says simple as he puts the mop back into the bucket.

"I try not to hide it." Wendy says feeling annoy by the boy now. The boy chuckles at her attitude.

"That's all he wants out of you. You're merely his toy." The boy says while folding his arms in amusement. Wendy narrow her eyes on the boy. The boy reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place her fingers on it. She studies him still trying to place him.

"You remind me of someone. Do I know you?" Wendy says cocking her head to the side and shifting her weight. The boy smiles slightly.

"Maybe I remind you of Pan, when he was young." The boy says leaning against the pole of the mop.

"Maybe." Wendy says with twinkle in her eyes. The cabin boy moves on to his next duty leaving Wendy eyes trailing his walk still wondering who he is. He did slightly remind her of Peter, but she knows he's someone, she knew. She wonders if he was a lost boy at one time.

* * *

Peter walks into the old ware house were he use to live a long time ago before Neverland, before now. The Lost Boys stare at Peter with bitterness. The last time they met they all had fought over Peter marrying Wendy. "Hello, mates." Peter says feeling uncomfortable of the sharps stares.

"What do you want?" Nibs asks leaning against a pole.

"I'm sure all of you have heard the news." Peter says with his mischievous eyes scanning each and every boy's face. Peter always acted like Peter Pan when he was around the Lost Boys.

The boys nod their heads in yes. Peter smiles a pleased smile so he doesn't have to explain to the boy about Wendy it hurt to much. "Then you all understand I'm going to save her."

"Save her?" Tootles asks confused unaware that Wendy was kidnapped by Hook. Peter turns towards Tootles with his deep green eyes looking at Tootles.

"She was kidnapped by Hook and was taken to Neverland." Peter explains somber to the Lost Boys. None of the boys knew of the severity of the situation.

"Hook?" Slightly asks moving forward off the pole with a concern look.

"Does this mean we're going back to Neverland?" Twins asks excitedly.

"Yes, Hook, and no you're not going back. I am." Peter answers knowing how much twins wanted to go back to Neverland. Twins excitement is quickly over.

"I'm sorry lads, but I have to do this on my own." Peter explains feeling conflicted about leaving them.

"He's going to kill you." Nibs finally says after a long silents between the teenage boys. Peter looks down to the ground shifting uncomfortable. All the Lost Boys looking up with hurt deep in their eyes.

"And you're going to let him." Slightly says angered at Peter.

"This is foolish. If you let us come we can save her with out you dying." Twins says rushing up to Peter with concern deep in his eyes. Peter smiles as he puts his arm around Twins.

"No." Peter says firmly but loving. Curly lights a cigarette while he walks out of the shadows towards the gang.

"To Peter!" Curly says holding up a bottle of whiskey he brought with him. Peter smiles at his new brother. Peter and Curly were always best friends, but when Curly and him were adopted by the same people they became brothers. Curly passes the bottle around to each boy they all took a swig. Peter pulls out his dagger with a smile. None of the boys really noticed the cloths Peter was wearing. They all smile even though they were older and in London they felt as if they were in Neverland at their camp, dancing by the fire laughing and being boys.

The Lost Boys and Peter walk out of the ware house laughing and smoking cigarettes. Peter watches as the boys all run down the street jumping on each others backs and causing trouble. Peter smiles as he sees them in Neverland dancing to the pipes he would play. Peter blows the smoke up into the cold night air.

"Peter, be careful. Save Wendy, but come home." Curly says clasping his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I will. Like I said I'm going to kill, Jimmy, and I keep to my word." Peter says running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I know. Just remember this isn't your game now...it's his." Curly says throwing the last bit of his fag on the ground.

"I will." Peter says before flying off to Neverland. Curly stares up into the sky watching his brother fly straight for the second stair to the right.

* * *

Wendy stares out at the sea when Hook walks up to her. "If Peter doesn't come and save you could always become my lover." Wendy feels anger spread through her veins as she turns around and punches Hook square in the face. Wendy was fed with Hook and his crew. She knew if Peter wasn't coming for her then she will escape herself.

Hook touches his face were a cut lays were Wendy's ring cut him. He looks down at his fingers seeing the crimson blood. Hook pulls Wendy ruffly towards him with venom in what he says "I should kill you now." Wendy shutters at his words. Hook pulls Wendy down to the brig. Wendy feels her heart beat race with fear as he throws her in jail.

Wendy wraps her finger around the bars slowly. "You lock me up because when Pan does come and save me. You will be defeated. You're a coward, Jimmy. You know how his games work and you know he will kill you the minute he gets the chance. You know Pan isn't a little boy anymore." Hook looks at her over his shoulder with snarl. Wendy chuckles knowing she's now annoying him.

"If he does come and save you." Hook says smug as him and Starky struct away. Wendy cast her eyes down feeling her heart break.

Wendy lays her fore head on the cool metal of the bars. Tears stream down her cheeks as her hope fades away. "Peter..." Wendy whispers into the air. Wendy lets out a scream from the depth of her broken heart. Her sobs grow louder and louder as she slides down the bars broken.

Smee looks out to the frozen sea seeing it crack from afar and coming close to the ship. "Captain!" Smee yells with fear. Captain Hook runs towards the starboard side.

Captain Hooks eyes watch as the crack hits the ship. A malice smile forms on Hooks face "He's coming..." Hook watches the sky for any sign of Peter Pan...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Peter flies into Neverland at wrapped speed. Peter breaks through the atmosphere of Neverland. Peter's eyes flicker rapidly while he's body shakes with the magic filling his body. Peter absorbs it as he dives into the canopy of trees. The trees move to the side for Peter. Peter lands on the ground in a kneeling position sending powerful shake through Neverland.

* * *

Wendy is thrown against the side of the ship as it is knocked hard from a wave. The wind picks up around Wendy as Neverland shifts into Peter's ruling. Wendy looks around the jail ceil with her heart skipping beat. "Peter?" Wendy asks shaky from the hope arising again in her heart.

Hook and Smee look at each other dripping wet from the freezing waters. "Pan is here..." Hook says nervously for the first time.

"And Captain he's pissed." Starky remarks from behind him with his head bleeding from a large cut. Hook feels his body shutter with a cold chill up his spin. Wendy was right once Peter gets his chance he will kill James Hook.

* * *

Peter stands with the updrafts of the wind blowing on him. Peter's eyes blink rapidly as memories fill his mind good and bad times. He hears the fairy's songs, the indian calls, and the hook cutting him on the stomach. Peter sees the Lost Boys running through the jungle doing indian calls, and fighting Pirates. He sees Tinker Bell and Tiger Lilly. He also sees the mermaids.

Peter stares straight ahead with blank eyes. The snow melts under his feet as he walks around the forest. The sky turns to a cotton candy blue with pink fluffy clouds spotting it. The flowers bloom and air turn to the perfect temperature. Peter pulls out his pipe flute and plays his song to every living thing in Neverland. He feels as he was a boy again. A happiness swarms through the land as Peter flies just above the tree tops. Peter chuckles as he lands on his feet on his old camp ground.

Since time stand still in Neverland nothing in the camp hand changed. It had look as if they never left at all. The fire coals were still hot and their bows and arrows were still were they left them. Peter walks down to their hide out in the tree. He has to duck because he's grown taller. Peter sits down on his bear skin bed with over whelming joy running through him. "I wonder were TinkerBell is." Peter says out loud with a smile.

* * *

Tinkerbell wakes up from the earthquake. She stammers out of her little home filling joy knowing the only one who could cause suck a force. She twitches her wings as she rises from the ground. Her heart stops when she hears the sweet pipes she knew all to well. She flies towards the indian village to find Tiger Lilly.

* * *

Captain Hook walks down to the brig with lantern light illuminating the dark hallway. "I have good news, girl." Hook says as he walks up to the jail ceil. Wendy sits up from the bed she was laying on. "What is it?" Wendy asks hoping she is free.

"You're savior as come." Hook says with a smirk. Wendy jumps out of her bed and runs over to the bars.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" Wendy asks breathing heavy with anger. Hook's eyes flicker with amusement as he comes closer to the bars.

"Nothing yet." Hook spits malignant. Wendy feels her bottom lip quiver as she looks away from his dark hateful eyes. Wendy looks at the men behind him their eyes are fill with fear. The corner of Wendy's lip curls as she looks up at Hook.

"Your men fear him. They know what he'll do to them." Wendy says confident. Hook glances behind his men seeing they are trembling with fear. He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"They won't be for to long once they see Peter is weak around you. He cares to much for you which is weakness." Hook says starring deeper into Wendy's blue eyes.

"Love is never a weakness." Wendy says with her nostrils flared. Hook laughs in mockery at her trust in love.  
"Your wrong my dear Wendy. Love is very thing that causes a man to fall from his pride." Hook says still laughing.

"Pride comes before a fall. And your fall is coming soon." Wendy says low and harsh as she wraps her fingers around the bars. Her eyes turn into a dark pool of blue filled with hope and anger. Hook walks away with his men leaving Wendy to herself as the sea sprays into her ceil.

"Mr Smee, come here!" Hook growls as he steps onto the deck.

"Yes, yes captain?" Smee stutters as he fumbles with his hat. Hook rolls his eyes at the fool.

"I want you and Starky with a couple of men to go into the jungle to find our Pan." Hook says while he looks at his hook in the sunlight. Smee stares at his captain in bewilderment.

"To find Pan? But sir he could be anywhere." Smee stutters nervously while he looks at his captain wide eyed.

"Yes to find Pan. Do you have a problem with that, Mr Smee?" Hook asks while he lifts Smee's chin with the edge of his hook.

"No no no, sir, not a problem at all." Smee stammers fearfully as he looks in the dark eyes of his captain.

"Good. And take the cabin boy with you. I believe Pan will love to see his old friend." Hook says in a low growl. The cabin boy looks over his shoulder over hearing Hook and Smee's conversation. The boy shallows hard making his adam's apple bob up and down.

The boats lower into the dark sea as the moon shines down on the men. "Why must we go at night into that God forsaken jungle?" One of the pirates asks Starky as they row to shore.

"To give Pan the eliminate of surprise." Starky answers calmly as the cabin boy stares at him with fear stricken eyes.

"There's no eliminate of surprise with Peter Pan." The cabin boy hisses in the night. Smee stares down in the dark waters for any sign of the demonic mermaids.

"How would you know?" One of the pirates who was dark skin asks the boy with a laugh. The cabin boy looks at the man.

"I was one of the lost boys. I know how he works. He knows everything that goes on this island. He knows we're coming." The boy says with a deep low voice.

"Is he really a bloody demon as Hook says?" One of the Pirates asks who never seen Peter before.

"No." The cabin boy answers truthfully and short.

The pirates jump out of the dory and pull it up onto the shores of the jungle. They make sure they have all their weapons. "Pan's a threat, but in theses areas the main threat are the indians." Starky says they creep into the dark forest.

* * *

Peter tosses and turns in his bed from worry. Peter sits up starring aimlessly in the dark room. Peter feels a familiar presence on the island. "Hook." Peter growls loathing the name.

Peter steps out of his bed putting on his boots. Peter puts his sword in his sheath as he steps out of the hide out into the cool night. Peter stops shortly when he feels the presence of a traitor. Pain strikes Peter's heart deep in a old familiar stop. "Rufio..." Peter whispers in the night in a low murderous growl.

* * *

The cabin boy snaps his head upwards at the shadows whispering his name Rufio. Rufio stops in his tracks as his body shutters knowing Peter knows he's here.

"What's wrong boy?" One of the pirates asks seeing him paralyzed with fear.

"I..I'm fine." Rufio lies as he tries to move his feet. Tears slip down his cheeks as the old familiar conviction strikes his heart of his betrayal.

"It's Pan isn't it?" Starky asks reading the boys body language. Rufio looks down to the ground.

"Yes." Rufio whispers sorrowfully.

"I thought you said the boy wasn't a demon." The pirate who never seen Pan asks with fear.

"He's not. It's just we have...bad blood between each other." Rufio answers truthfully remembering the past and of what he did to Peter.

"Come on, we won't let him touch you." Smee says with a kind hearted smile. Rufio nods his head as he finally is able to move. The group of men walk further into the jungle reaching unwarily closer to the hide out.

Peter peers out into the dark to see lanterns and male voices coming closer to the camp. Peter flies up into the air over to where the group is. He hides behind a tree with his sword drawn.

Peter holds his sword out stopping the men in their tracks. Peter walks out from behind the tree starring at the men with an indignant look. The moon cast a shadow over Peter giving him the appearance of a phantom. The men shutter in fear as they stare in the green eyes of Peter Pan.

"Bimly, it's the Pan!" One of the pirates yelps out of shock and fear. A smirk appears on Peter's shadow face at the fear he strikes in the pirates.

"Aye, it is he." Starky says looking closer but to find he is older looking, "But he is much older." Peter steps closer to the men with his smug smile disappearing as the concern for Wendy creeps back into his heart.

"Where's Wendy?" Peter asks with his sword drawn upwards.

"On the ship." Starky answers causally trying to hide his fear. Peter teeth grind with agitation.

"Tell me where on the ship?" Peter growls putting the tip of the sword on Starky's chest. Starky shallows hard at the pressure.

"I will not tell you." Starky answers staring hard into Peter's conflicted eyes. Peter puts more pressure onto Starky's chest making him flinch.

"I know you don't want to die today, Starky." Peter hisses.

"She's in the brig down belong the ship. Guarded by men." Starky answers rapidly as he feels blood trickle down his shirt. Peter removes the sword from his chest with his eyes narrow on the men.

Peter steps into the lantern light revealing himself to the men. They all stare in amazement at how much Peter's grown into looking like a man. He scans curiously at the men.

"Why are you here?" Peter asks.

"To to find find you." Smee shutters with fear. Peter raises his eyebrow with an amuse smirk on his lips at Smee's utter fear.

"Really?" Peter asks stepping closer to Smee.

"Yes. He wanted to know where you were." Rufio answers stepping from behind the tall black man. Peter flinches at Rufio's voice. Peter turns around squeezing his eyes shut trying to suppress his urge to kill Rufio.

"To kill me?" Peter asks strain.

"Possibly." Rufio says rudely. Peter with a flash pushes Rufio up against a tree with his sword on Rufio's neck. Peter and Rufio stare into each other eyes one with hate and the other with pleading forgiving fear.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Rufio puffs as he feels the blades pressure on his neck. Peter's lips cruel into a snarl.

"You betrayed me, and almost killed me. Why should I forgive you?" Peter asks with anger tears stinging his eyes.

"Because I can get you to Wendy." Rufio whispers so the pirates won't hear. Peter relaxes the pressure on Rufio at the mention of Wendy.

"How?" Peter asks low enough only Rufio can hear. "Because I know where she is and I can tell she has trust in me." Rufio says hoping the rift between Peter and him will end.

"Fine." Peter says reluctantly as he removes the sword from Rufio neck. The other pirates stare at Peter in amazement.

"I have a word for your captain." Peter announces to the group of him.

"What is it?" Starky asks. A wicked smile flickers on Peter's youthful cheeks.

"Let the game begin." With that Peter flies up into the sky leaving the men shuttering at his words. All the men stare at each filled with fear.

* * *

"_Peter?" Wendy asks as she walks in the jungle of Neverland. A pink and orange fog dances around her as she walks closer to the hide out. The music of fairies fill Wendy ears. The fairies dance about her saying welcome back. Wendy looks down at her dress it glowed from the fairy dust. Wendy gasps as she is lifted off the ground. "I'm flying." Wendy puffs as she twirls in the air. _

_A boy flies towards her with love burning deep in his eyes. "Wendy..." His words slurred off his tongue sending a cool chill up Wendy spin. _

_"Peter?" Wendy asks as she touches his warm cheeks. Peter kisses the palm of her hand with tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's you." _

_"Yes." Peter whispers pulling her into his arms. Wendy nestles her head into the crease of his neck. _

_"Oh, Peter, I thought I'll never see you again." Wendy whispers the air of her words tickle Peter's neck. _

_"I thought the same thing." Peter whispers into her hair as the sunset shines on them cascading a golden glow. _

_"They're going to kill you." Wendy says backing out his arms. Her words were urgent. _

_"I know." Peter says honestly moving closer to her. _

_"Then why are you here?" Wendy asks hurt even though he knew he was flying into a trap he still came anyway. _

_"To save you, Wendy, I won't die. I swear to you." Peter says with his hand creasing her cheek. Tears drip down Wendy's eye lashes as Peter's purposeful green eyes stare loving into hers. _

_"Is this real?" Wendy asks feeling this is a dream. Peter cast his eyes downward then flickers them up again at her. _

_"In our hearts it is, but this is only a dream." Wendy lets out a tiny sob. Peter pulls Wendy into his arms as they descend back down to the ground. Her sobs are muffled by his chest. They land softly on the ground still in each others arms. _

_"I love you." Peter says kissing Wendy's forehead. _

_"I love you too." Wendy says longing for his lips to be on hers. Peter backs out of her arms. He started to fade slowly away into the fog. _

_"No Peter come back!" Wendy hollers as her dream starts to fade away. "Peter don't leave me!" She screams as the dream melts away as if it was water colors splashing onto the ground._

Wendy wakes up crying in her ceil. Her redden eyes scan the room still filling Peter's body warmth against her body. She turns her head into the pillow as she cries.

* * *

Peter wakes up in a sweat. He feels rope tried around him. He tries to move, but he is tied to tightly to move. Peter screams in frustration as he dangles from a tree. He spots some indian boys peer out from behind the other trees. Peter smiles at the sight of them.

"Hello there." Peter says out to the boys. The boys hide back behind the trees.

"Don't be shy, lads, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend. An old friend actually." Peter says to the boys with kindness in his voice.

"We all know your an old friend." A female voice is heard from down below him. Peter strains his neck to see who is talking to him.

"Who are you?" Peter asks unable to see the girl. The girl chuckles as she steps out from under him and out to were he could see her.

"Have you forgotten me already?" The young girl asks flirtatious. Peter chuckles seeing his old indian friend Tiger Lilly.

"Not at all, Tiger Lilly. I just couldn't see that's all." Peter says amiably.

"Good." The girl says with a honey smile.

"Now tell me, my dear friend, why am I tied up and hanging from a tree branch?" Peter asks suspiciously.

"We don't trust you." A deep male voice says from the shadows of the trees. Peter laughs in disbelief.

"Don't trust me?" Peter asks suspiciously. The indian man appears from the shadows with truthful brown eyes. Peter shallows his smirk at the man's seriousness.

"Why are you here? You came with such force. You sent a shake through the ground." The man inquires.

"Wendy." Peter answers nonchalantly. Peter puts an act around the indians to show them he is still the same Pan they first met.

"Wendy?" Tiger Lilly asks with bitter jealously.

"Hook kidnapped Wendy. I came to save her." Peter explains more seriously now.

"Why would he do that?" The man asks still not trusting Peter.

"To get his revenge on me. I killed his only love; it's only fair he kills me." Peter explains still struggling with the ropes tied around him.

"She's bait." Tiger Lilly says with revelation knowing the story of Peter killingHook's love. Tiger Lilly was there when Captain Elizabeth was killed.

"Yes."Peter says getting annoyed with the ropes. "If you don't let me out of these bloody ropes I'll do it myself!" He threats now angry. Peter always had anger issues and it didn't take long for him to explode. The indians shutter behind the trees in fear of his threat knowing he has magic within him.

"Cut him down." The man says to oneof the boys behind the trees. The boy runs over to the rope, and cuts it. Peter falls down to the ground. Peter groans at the sharp shooting pain through his rips.

"You could of done it more gently." Peter growls standing up. Tiger Lilly feels her heart race when Peter smiles at her.

"Now take me back to the village." Peter says with a kind smile. The man glares at Peter's arrogance and conceit. Peter follows the men back to the Indian Village with Tiger Lilly flowing closely behind.

* * *

Smee knocks on the captain's door to thecaptain's cabin. "What is it?"Captain Hook barks through the door.

"We have some news on Pan." Smee says wearily. Captain Hook slams open the door with his head beating with a massive hang over.

"Get in here you, Scalawag." Captain Hook says pulling Smee into his cabin by the shirt with his hook.

"He's on the island and in pursuit for Wendy." Smee says hoarse from the yelp he shrieked out from the captain pulling him in the cabin.

"I would of guess that you fool." Hook snarls with frustration.  
"But sir, I must warn you. He's blood thirsty. I've never seen him this waybefore." Smee says low and guttural. Hook stares at his replicaof Neverland.

"He's letting his hate take over his good nature." Hook says entertained.

"He almost killed Rufio last night. I have no idea what the boy said to Pan to make him stop, but Starky believes it has something to do with Miss Darling." Smee says.

"Rufio, wants forgiveness from his master. He's going to help Pan get his girl back." Hook smiles at a developing plan rising in his mind, "And we are going to let him. Of course we must let Rufio gain trust with the devil once again." Hook smiles ruthlessly out of the window. Smee couldn't help but smile at the charismatic words of his captain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Peter walks with the Indians into the village. The village drums announces Peter's return. The smoke from the prophet's house fills the air as a call of the native language is hollered from one of the leaders.

The Chief walks out with his long feather head dress trailing behind him. The Chief bows before Peter and the rest of the indians do to. "Welcome Home, Peter Pan." Tiger Lilly translate for the Chief. Peter bows in respect of the Chief.

"Come let us talk in private." Tiger Lilly translate for the chief. Peter follows the chief into his tent.

"What brings you back to Neverland?" Tiger Lilly asks for the Chief. Peter looks at the Chief in the eyes.

"Captain Hook." Peter answers, "He has kidnapped Wendy Darling, and is holding her hostage." Peter explains further feeling a pain in his chest. Tiger Lilly translates Peter's english into her native language. The Chief looks at Peter perplexed not sure what Peter means. How would of Captain Hook getting off the island? The question was written in the Chief's eyes. Peter years ago said that the orb was well hidden and there was no way Hook could even escape the land. Also Peter told the Indian Chief that they were safe from Hook's threats.

"He had found the orb." Peter answers to the unspoken question. Tiger Lilly hesitates to translate as fear prices her body. She knows that the orb was powerful and how much greed it caused. Also she knew the magic Peter had inside him was envied of; she knew that this was more than Wendy being kidnapped.

Peter looks at Tiger Lilly sternly to tell her Chief. Tiger Lilly does as she's told. All leaders in the tent ramble on in freight. The chief hushes them all as he stares at Peter angered.

"You are bringing danger back on to our lands. Since you have been gone Neverland has been peaceful, and now you are back to start a war." One of the indian leaders who knew english says harshly to Peter. Peter looks at the man on the left, he didn't recognize him.

"No, I am simply going to save my fiancé. I plan on no war. Have you forgotten that I am the one who controls Neverland." Peter says sternly as he stands up to walk over to the man. The man backs away little uncomfortable at Peter's close presence. Tiger Lilly looks at Peter with a hurt expression at the word fiancé.

"But also you and your lost boys brought trouble to this island." Another Indian speaks up as he steps out from the corner. Peter looks over his shoulder to look at the man. Peter jaw tightens at the sight of an old friend.

"The Lost Boys are not with me. I have come alone." Peter says truthfully. Tiger Lilly translates Peter's words to the Chief and other leaders who can not speak english. Peter's eyes glisten at the thought of Wendy.

"The Cod fish wants his revenge on me." Peter says firmly. The Indians smile at Peter's nickname he gave Captain Hook along time ago.

"I still don't trust him. He's conflicted with emotions." The man who found Peter says with a suspicious tone.

"Peter Pan has been our ally for years. I don't think he would do anything to betray us." Tiger Lilly translates for the Chief. Peter starts to feel agitated the more the indians speak of their distrust.

"Have I ever given you any reason to distrust me?" Peter asks trying to shallow the attitude. All the Indians look down knowing they don't have one.

"We'll disgust if we will help you save Wendy or not. It's not about you Peter, it's about peace." Tiger Lilly translates for the Chief. Peter storms out of the tent angered by their distrust in him.

Tiger Lilly follows behind him closely. "Do you trust me?" Peter asks Tiger Lilly without turning around.

"Of course I do." She answers true. Peter smiles knowing she would say that.

"It's been a long while since we've seen each other, Aaya." Peter says turning around to face the beautiful Indian girl. Tiger Lilly smiles she loved it when Peter would say her name in her native language.

"It has been. Your so mature." Tiger Lilly says shyly as she pushes back her hair behind her ear. Peter smiles halfway at the word mature, "I mean you're all grown up." She says with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm only eighteen." Peter says matter-of-factly.

"You're still older than you were the last time I saw you. You were only fourteen. I can't believe it's only been four years since you've been to Neverland. It's been forever in Neverland." Tiger Lilly says starring up at Peter with girlish starry eyes.

"I know. Time moves differently here. Maybe not even at all." Peter says starting to walk down the village streets once again. All the Indians would gawk over Peter when they would see him.

"Peter what's a fiancé?" Tiger Lilly asks innocently. Peter smiles bemused at her question.

"It's your bride to be or groom to be. It's who ever your going to marry." Peter explains while twiddles with his dagger.

"Oh, so Wendy is your bride to be." Tiger Lilly says sotto-tone hurt to know Peter is grown up.

"Yes." Peter answers feeling the young teenage girls disappointment. Peter had forgotten that Tiger Lilly had liked him when he lived in Neverland.

After a long awkward silence between Peter and Tiger Lilly. Tiger Lilly speaks "I have someone you who is dying to see you again." Peter raises his famous curious eyebrow at her. Peter follows Tiger Lilly into the the fairy part of Neverland. The fairies fly around Peter with sweet bells only Peter understood.

Peter smiles at them as they fly around Tiger Lilly and him. The fairies wings illuminate the path way. Peter follows the fairies to a tiny nook up in a tree. Peter feels his heart stop short at the little pixie with blonde hair and who wears a dark green dress.

"Tink?" Peter asks looking into the nook. The fairies wings twitch at Peter's voice. Her tiny eyes flutter open from sleep. Her bells chime around the tiny nook. Peter's heart burst with joy.

Tinkerbell swirls around Peter throwing pixie dust around him. The golden sparkling dust lands in Peter's brown auburn hair making him lift off the ground. Peter holds out his hand towards Tiger Lilly for her to take. Tiger Lilly takes his hand slowly before they lift into the air. For a moment Peter actually forgot about Wendy and Captain Hook. He was Peter Pan not a young man, but a boy. Tinkerbell zooms by his ear as they fly into the setting sun.

The cool wind circles Peter and Tiger Lilly as they fly high above the clouds. "How do you like it up here?" Peter asks boyish.

"It's amazing." Tiger Lilly answers as she feels the cotton clouds brush on her face. Peter chuckles as they descend lower to the ocean. Peter skims his hand on the cool blue as they hoover inches away from it.

Peter spots the mermaids swimming with his shadow like dolphins do to the wake of a ship. The mermaids were always tamed around Peter. They weren't dominic creatures around him. They were only dominic creatures towards the evil pirates.

Tiger Lilly holds tightly to Peter's hand when they stop abruptly at the sight of The Jolly Rodger. Peter's green eyes turn dark at the sight of the blasted ship. The happiness of Neverland soon fades into a dark night. Clouds and fog sweep over Neverland with a chilling wind.

"Peter?" Tiger Lilly asks as Peter's facial expression turns from happy to disgust and agony. Tinkerbell pulls at Peter's shirt collar trying to snap him out of his bitter trance. Peter swats Tinkerbell away as he turns away from the ship flying back to the shore.

"Can you find your way back from here?" Peter asks annoyed. Tiger Lilly looks at him confused.

"It'll take a while, but yes." Tiger Lilly answers looking at him concern, "Peter, are you alright?" She asks touching his arm. Peter recoils away from her soft touch. It reminds him to much of Wendy.

"I'm fine." Peter lies as his eyes stare hatefully at the ship holding hostage his love.

"I guess Holy Man was right..." Tiger Lilly says to herself. Peter looks over at her glaring with suspicious.

"What did he say?" Peter asks gravelly. Tiger Lilly is taken back by Peter's sudden change in his mood.

"He said that you don't seem to be thinking straight, and you don't seem to be yourself. You seem hateful, angered, and agitated." Tiger Lilly answers nervously. Tinkerbell sits on a plant leaf studying Peter.

Peter looks away knowing she was right. "I'm just stressed." He says hoping that will be enough convincing to make her believe him. Tiger Lilly doesn't say anymore. The clouds and fog clear away with the chilling wind subsiding. "I'm sorry." Peter says to Tinker bell and Tiger Lilly before they fly away back to the camp.

Peter sits at the fire while the drums and flutes playing wild native songs making the indians dance around the fire. Peter watches as flashbacks fill his mind of the lost boys. Peters lips flicker a devilish smile at the fire at the memories of his wild nights.

"I have a song for all of you." Peter announces to the Indians while he pull out his pipes. All the Indians hush while he plays them the wild celtic music. They all listen intently at the beautiful music only Peter could play.

The Indians all cheer after Peter was done playing his pan flute. Peter smiles as he turns to go to sleep in his tent. His eyes flutter shut to the sweet music of Neverland.

* * *

_Wendy stands on the edge of a water fall looking down it as the mist sprays on her. She smiles as she reaches out to touch the rainbow._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" Peter asks croaky as he walks towards her slowly. His heart pounds inside his ears at her beauty._

_"Peter!" Wendy exclaims slivery as she picks up the skirt of her dress to run over to him. Peter feels his lunges close as she runs towards him._

_"Wendy..." Peter says softly as his eyes trail her body with unconditional love. Wendy blushes at Peter's look._

_"How do we keep meeting this way?" Wendy asks innocently as she brushes away his disheveled hair away from his eyes._

_"In our dreams." Peter answers breathy moving closer to her. Wendy smiles downwardly with a sweet smile._

_"Of course. You said that last time. When you told me it was a dream." Wendy utters softly with disappointment it's still not real._

_"It is real though, Wendy." Peter says assuringly. Wendy looks at him not understanding what he means._

_"What do you mean?" She asks._

_"It's the dream world of Neverland. The place people go in their imagination when they want to escape reality of the brutal world." Peter whispers husky. Wendy stares at him in amazement._

_"It's beautiful here." Wendy whispers moving closer to him. Peter touches her cheek softly with tears welling up in his eyes, "Don't cry Peter."_

_"I miss you." Peter says brittle as he tries to hold back his tears. Wendy brushes away a stray tear away from his cheek with her soft finger tips._

_"I miss you too." Wendy says while wrapping her arms around his core. Peter strokes her soft hair as he thinks on how to save her. Wendy takes in Peter's scent as they hold each other close. "Peter?" Wendy asks sweetly._

_"Yes?" He asks being pulled out of his distracting thoughts._

_"Don't come and save me." Wendy says puffy from fear what he'll think._

_"What?" Peter asks gruff while backing out of her arms. Tears fall down Wendy cheeks as she sees Peter's sweetness turn hurt._

_"He's going to kill you, and I know you know. But I don't want you to die. I need you, Peter. I need you alive. I need the comfort knowing you are alive. And if this is the only way we can be together so be it." Wendy explains hurriedly feeling her pulse quicken._

_"No." Peter says short and ruff disagreeing completely with her. Wendy feels herself become frustrated._

_"Why not?" Wendy asks feeling the overwhelming emotions consume her like a fire._

_"I will save you. I need you by side every minute of the day. I need hear your voice when no else is there to comfort me. I need you by my side when I sleep. I can't live with only being with you in my dreams. I will go insane." Peter explains passionately pulling her towards him by the wrist. Wendy stares at Peter's broken eyes with sympathy._

_"I know..." Wendy barely says unable to speak with Peter's passionate eyes starring her down. They stare at each other with deep love and broken hearts. Peter slowly leans in for a kiss._

_Their lips lightly touch at first but soon they form to each other. Wendy slides her hands up and around Peter's neck with her fingers venturing to his hair. Peter pulls Wendy closer to himself as the kiss deepens. Peter pulls apart barely "I will save you with out dying. I promise." His lips brush past hers with every word he speaks. Wendy kisses him again with deep love. Wendy lets out a sob from the back of her throat when Peter pulls away stepping into the red and light pink fog._

_Peter watches Wendy as she fades away into the cotton candy sky. His heavy burden eyes watch until it's completely faded away into nothingness._

* * *

Peter's eyes fly open as he gasps for air. The morning sunlight seeps through the tents crack. Peter stands up pulling on his boots with the tingles of the kiss still burning on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Tiger Lilly asks Peter as she sits next to him on the log. Peter looks to his side melancholy. "You seems really depressed." Peter doesn't answer not wanting to talk. His mind was off in another place, another world.

"Is it Wendy?" The young girl asks concern for him.

"Being in love is the worst but best thing that could possibly ever happen to someone." Peter finally says after a long silence. Tiger Lilly looks at him not really knowing what it feels like to actually to be in-love.

"What's it like?" Tiger Lilly asks curiously, "Being in love." Peter smiles weakly with a big heavy sigh.

"It makes you mad. It makes you happy, sad, overwhelmed, and sometimes you can't breathe. You forget how. Their the only thing on your mind. All you want is to be with them. It's when you kiss them your taken away to another place. You forget your troubles, you're happy. They complete you." Peter says soft as he stares into the sky aimlessly. Tiger Lilly stares at him with shock.

"Does she do that to you?" Tiger Lilly asks curiously. Peter nods his head yes with tears burning his eyes. He doesn't ever want the Indian's see him cry not even Tinkerbell. Only Wendy will be able to see him cry.

Peter smiles heavy at Tiger Lilly. "I'm going for a walk if anyone comes searching for me." Peter stands up leaving Tiger Lilly alone.

* * *

Peter leans his back on the sway of the old palm tree on the shores looking out to the Jolly Rodger. Peter takes in a deep breath while he waits for Rufio to make it to the shores.

"Hey, Peter!" Rufio hollers as he pulls the dory onto the shores.

"How did you escape?" Peter asks hopping down from the tree.

"I just told them I was getting supplies surprisingly they didn't ask really any questions." Rufio explains with a wide grin of success. Peter smiles at his success.

"So what's the plan?" Peter asks feeling guilty for going to save Wendy when she asked him not to.

"In the jungle there are some poppy seeds that make a person go to sleep for hours. You can use that, and then I can help you sneak down to the brig and help you with Wendy." Rufio says purposefully.

"In two day time I will come." Peter says feeling excitement rise in his heart. Rufio nods his head as he turns back away to go to the dory. "Rufio, one more thing!" Peter hollers after him.

"Yeah?" Rufio asks.

"Tell Wendy I'm coming and I love her." Peter says embarrassed.

"Will do." Rufio says with a half smile creepy on his cheeks before he pushes the boat into the water and he rows to the ship again.

"I'm coming Wendy." Peter whispers to the wind with passionate meaning. Peter flies up into the air heading back to the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Captain Hook watches with his telescope while Rufio rows back to the ship . He pulls the telescope down from his eye with a smirk. "Did he talk to him?" Starky asks squinting to see.

"Yes." Captain Hook answers smug while he turns away.

Captain Hook follows Rufio down to the brig. Rufio stays oblivious to Hook's presence when he walks down the stairs.

* * *

Rufio walks down to the brig to talk to Wendy. "Wendy?" Rufio asks. He walks over to the jail ceil she is held.

"Yes?" Wendy asks sitting up from her bed with her mouth a gap.

"I think it's time for me to tell you who I am." Rufio says turning over a bucket up side down to sit down on. Wendy shifts uncomfortably not sure what he is going to say.

"Okay." Wendy says waiting for him to speak. Rufio takes in a heavy breath before he speaks.

"I was a lost boy. My name is Rufio. The reason why I'm here on this pirate ship is because I betrayed Pan along time ago before you came along." Rufio explains heavy looking down to the floor not wanting to see Wendy's expression. Wendy pouts her lips as she breathes heavy remember Curly telling the story of Rufio and Peter.

"Oh." Wendy says short now not sure if she can trust him.

"I saw Peter the other night when we went to go search for him." Rufio says now looking at Wendy. Wendy's eyes widen with shock.

"Is he alright?" Wendy asks quickly feeling her heart beat race.

"He's fine." Rufio answers before he moves to the bars. He wraps his fingers around the bars. He motions for Wendy to come to the bars so the guards wont be able to hear what he has to say next. Wendy walks to the bars stiffly unsure of him.

"He's coming to bail you out. We already discuss it. In two day time he said." Rufio whispers low and thickly.

"How do you know that Hook doesn't know about this. And how can I even trust you when you tried to murder Peter because of the lust of power?" Wendy whispers ruff as her eyes narrow on him suspiciously.

Rufio moves closer to the bar were his face touches the cool metal. Wendy breaths heavy at his closeness. "I guess you just have to wait and see." Rufio whispers were barely Wendy could hear it, but some how she could. Rufio backs away from the bars staring her down waiting for her to reply.

"Fine." Wendy says short not sure she can trust anyone on this ship. Rufio's lips curl into a smile at her reluctant trust.

"Oh and Peter told me to tell you he loves you." Rufio says louder than a whispers while he turns away from her. Wendy pushes her hair back as she looks down to the floor.

"Rufio..." Wendy says strain. Rufio turns towards her. "Protect him."

"I think he can protect himself." Rufio says defiantly.

"Please, I know he can. I'm just worried Hook is going to use his weakness to expose him and make him venerable." Wendy says breathy with pleading eyes.

"What's his weakness?" Rufio asks never really remembering anything that broke Peter. Wendy looks at Rufio in the eye with one word that sends a shutter down his spin.

"Me." Rufio stares at her knowing it has to be true. Rufio turns away walking up the stairs.

Captain Hook waits patiently at the open that leads down to the bottom of the ship. Rufio stops short with a annoyed look when he sees Hook leaning on the wall waiting for him.

"Went to pay a visit to our dear friend, Rufio?" Captain Hook asks while he polishes his hook.

"Yes." Rufio answers short before he walks away ,but he is stopped by Hook grabbing his arm with his hook. Rufio looks down at the hook irritated.

"If you know what's best for you. You wouldn't double cross me, boy." Hook says threating. Rufio shallows hard before he walks away.

* * *

Peter picks the poppy seeds carefully. He looks over at Tinkerbell with a smile. "Okay, Tink, this is the plan." Peter says moving over to the leaf Tinkerbell is sitting on. She looks at him with her nice eyes.

"We will go at night. You will fly over the crew with the poppy seeds, and bomb them. They will fall asleep. I will fly on broad and then Rufio and I will go and save Wendy."

Peter explains pacing back and forth in front of Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell nods her head in understanding. Peter smiles in excitement while looks over his shoulder to the sun setting low into the sea.

* * *

The moonlight seeps through a crack in the ship hold shining into Wendy's ceil. Wendy stares at the ceiling feeling her chest grow tight with worry. A smile appears on her lips when she thinks of the dream world of Neverland. Wendy closes her eyes hoping to be able to get to it.

_Wendy's eyes flutter open as she lays in the dew soak grass. Her finger tips slide across the slick green while she sits up. Her eyes scan the meadow in the valley of the mountain. She breathes in the sweet smell of the flowers that cascade around her._

_Wendy walks down by a clear creek filled with different color fish. Wendy walks down the hill only to be stopped by a familiar song. Wendy felt her self start to walk quickly down the hill following the sound of the beautiful music. Wendy twirls with the breeze as she tries to find the path way that leads to the music._

_A light pink fog dresses her from her head to her toes as she reaches closer to the music. Wendy feels herself being lifted off the ground as she reaches closer to the music. _

_"Peter?" Wendy asks while she hoovers over the ground as a flying figure comes towards her. He takes her hand making her go horizontal as they fly over to the top of the mountain. Peter's eyes hold a mysterious green as they land on the mountain top._  
_Peter doesn't say a word as he waves his hand around zig zag growing flowers. Peter picks a pink and yellow tulip from the ground handing it to Wendy. Wendy gasps at the flower. Peter smiles as she holds the flower up to her nose to smell it. "Thank you." Wendy whispers to Peter._

_"Once I rescue you. I'll take you up to the top of the mountain in reality. Up there is were the magic is. It's were the fairies collect their pixie dust." Peter says while pushing back a stray hair behind Wendy's ear._

_"I bet the view is beautiful up there." Wendy says starry eyed at Peter Pan. Peter smiles at her with chuckle._

_"Yes, it's gorgeous just like you." Wendy blushes as she holds the tulip in her hands with her fingers interlock around the stem._

_"I assume Rufio has told you about my plans." Peter asks while walking in front of her then be by her side._

_"Yes." Wendy answers._

_"Good." Peter says short with a relax smile, but his eyes told a different story. Wendy looks at Peter concern._

_"Are you alright, Peter?" Wendy asks stepping closer to him. Peter looks at her confused trying to shrug off the feeling she can tell he's not himself._

_"Yes, of course." Peter says a little to hasty. Wendy looks down to the ground with her forehead wrinkled with worry. "I said I'm fine Wendy." Peter lies. Peter wasn't fine. He was struggling deeply with the hate that was eating him alive. He tries to ignore it which only makes it worst._

_Touches Peter's cheek with a smile. "You can always tell me what's really bothering you." Wendy says sweetly. Peter kisses the top of her head lightly._

_"Thank you." Peter says with a smile even though the smile was heavy. Wendy sighs before Peter disappears with the fog._

Wendy stares in the dark cold ceil feeling her heart slowly beat to a broken beat. "Peter..." Wendy sighs with sadness. Wendy's heavy eyes fall shut with out dreaming.

* * *

_Two Days later..._

Peter stands on the shores starring out to the Jolly Roger. "Tink, you remember the plan?" Peter asks holding out the poppy seeds. Tinkebell takes the seeds carefully not to spill them. A smile flickers on Peter's lips as he watches as Tinkerbell flies to the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A low wind circles around the crew while they do their own thing. Tinkerbell flies low above the pirates. Clouds cover the moon making it pitch black. The crew eyes scan the dark feeling a fear run up their spin when a pink dust falls on them all. The crew fall to the ground unconscious.

Peter lands on the deck with fog under his feet. Peter pulls out his sword while he looks down the stair way that leads to the brig. Rufio comes out of the stairway meeting Peter.

"The guards are down there." Rufio says warning Peter. Rufio looks at the sleeping crew with approving smile up at Tinkerbell.

"Where's Hook?" Peter asks looking around his surroundings.

"In his cabin." Rufio answers hoping Peter doesn't get distracted from the mission.

"Go put our dear friend to sleep." Peter says evilly to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell flies into Hook's cabin throwing poppy seeds in his face making him pass out.

Peter takes the lead down the stairway. "Hello." Peter says to the pirates. The pirates pull out their swords in fear. Peter grabs one of the pirates by the head throwing him against the wall knocking him out. The other pirates turn to run but Peter and Rufio stop them. They knock all of the guards out.

"Why did you not kill them?" Rufio asks looking at the guards who lay limp on the stairs.

"I don't want Hook to know I was here." Peter answers causally. A pirate comes running up the stairs only to kicked back down them by Peter.

The pirate rolls down the stairs causing Wendy to jump from her sleep. Wendy looks at the man terrified. Wendy stares at the stair way frozen unable to breath.

Peter steps over the limp body laying unconscious on the ground with Rufio right behind him. "Peter?" Wendy asks surprised to see him looking just like Peter Pan. Peter looks up to see Wendy in the jail ceil.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaims running over to the bars. Wendy runs out of bed to the bars. She reaches out her hands out of the bars with tears streaming down cheeks.

"Peter!" Wendy sobs as she grabs his hands. Peter kisses her fingers with relief to see her unharmed. Rufio unlocks the ceil. Once the door is open wide Wendy runs out of the ceil right into Peter's arms.

Wendy weeps into Peter's chest. Peter strokes her hair softly it was surreal to feel her in his arms. His heart pounds in his chest when Wendy kisses his lips. Peter returns the loving kiss.

Rufio clears his throat awkwardly. "I don't mean to interrupt this moving reunion, but we have to go before every one wakes." Peter pulls away from Wendy grabbing her hand.

"No, Peter." Wendy says stubbornly as she pulls her hand way. Peter stares at her confused.

"No?" Peter asks moving closer to her. Wendy looks down to the ground nervously.

"Peter, he's going to kill you. This is exactly what he wants you to do. He wants you to save me. I'm the bait," Wendy explains rapidly unable to control her emotions, "He's going to come back for me. Then the trap will snap."

"Wendy, I know all of this. Whether you like it or not your coming either by will or force." Peter says grabbing her hand forcefully. Wendy shutters at his anger. Wendy reluctantly goes with Peter.

Peter, Wendy, and Rufio stand on the deck looking at the sleeping pirates. "What did you do to them?" Wendy asks shock.

"I put them to sleep." Peter answers pulling her along. Peter turns around to face Rufio.

"You coming?" Peter asks.

"I can't or they'll know you were here." Rufio says wishing he could go, but he knows that will put them all in danger. Wendy shakes her head disagreeing.

"No, you're coming. He'll kill you when he finds me gone." Wendy says grabbing Rufio's hand. Peter smiles at Wendy's protecting heart. Peter flies up into the sky with Tinkerbell flying ahead of him.

* * *

They all land a couple of miles away from the indian camp. Wendy looks around the moon lite forest. "Am I really free?" Wendy asks still unable to believe she's not on that god forsaken ship.

"Yes." Peter answers her while pulling her into his arms. He breaths her in as he squeezes her tight in his arms. Wendy presses her cheek on Peter's chest.

"Thank you, Rufio, for helping me rescue Wendy." Peter says over to Rufio with a kind smile. Rufio smiles finally knowing he has won his friend back.

"You're welcome, Peter Pan." Rufio says walking away to give Wendy and Peter a moment alone.

Peter lifts Wendy's chin so she can look up at him. Wendy smiles up at Peter with glistening eyes. Peter slowly leans down to kiss her soft lips. Their lips meet tenderly.  
Their hearts pound steadily in their chest as they kiss. It was a feeling of security. They were together again. Wendy feels save in Peter's arms. Wendy pulls away with with tears streaming down her cheeks as love consumes her body.

"Thank you, Peter." Wendy whispers with a smile. Peter smiles back at her as he kisses the top of her head.

"I'm always here for you. I won't let Hook get to you again, I swear." Peter says stoic as his eyes hold hers. Peter eyes flicker capturing every ounce of Wendy's beauty. "You're so beautiful." Peter says breathy as he interlocks their fingers together. Wendy smiles at him.

"I must say, Peter, I forgot how handsome you look in that dark green. It really makes your eyes pop." Wendy says flirty as she fixes Peter's collar. Peter smiles at her.

"I love you." Peter says pulling Wendy in his arms for a hug.

"I love you too. You know we're getting married." Wendy says remembering the ring on her finger. Peter pulls from her arms and takes her hand in his to examine the ring, "The ring is beautiful. You know when I was on the ship. I punched Captain Hook leaving a cut on his cheek from my ring." Wendy says proud. Peter laughs at his soon to be bride.  
"I taught you well." Peter says with a amuse smile. Wendy bites the bottom of her lip as her heart pounds with love.

"You did. And Hook deserved it." Wendy says wrapping her arms around Peter's neck.

"I bet he did. What did he do?" Peter says unable to whip the smile off his face.

"Some thing along the line of me being his lover if you don't come and save me." Wendy says shuttering at the thought. Peter raises his famous eyebrow at which makes her smile from ear to ear.

"His lover? In his dreams. Your mine hence wife to be." Peter says before he kisses her lips making her giggle. Wendy giggles when Peter kisses her nose.

"What's so funny?" Peter asks loving hearing her laugh again. "I'm just happy. It's felt like forever with out you." Wendy answers truthfully with a broad smile.

"I'm glad your happy. I know what you mean. We are together again. Nothing can pull us apart." Peter says with the blindness of love. Wendy smiles giving Peter a quick child like peck on the lips before she turns to skip away. Peter stands with his eyes filling with tears as she dances a little while she walks. His love for her was growing everyday, every second.

"You coming, Honey?" Wendy asks over shoulder holding out her hand for him to take. Peter walks up behind her taking her hand, and walk hand and hand back to the Indian village.

Rufio follows Peter and Wendy from behind still giving them their time together. Peter rubs his thumb over the side of Wendy's thumb making her smile. "Do you think they'll except me?" Wendy asks nervously before they walk into the village.

"They did last time." Peter says with a assuring smile.

"I was a little girl back then." Wendy says with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they'll take you in." Peter says knowingly while he leads her in the village.

* * *

Tiger Lilly runs over to Peter with a bright smile until she sees Wendy. "Wendy?" Tiger Lilly asks shock how much Wendy's grown into a woman.

"Hello, Tiger Lilly." Wendy says sweetly with her beautiful british accent. All the Indians come walking over to Peter, Wendy, and Rufio with shock in their eyes.

"What's the pirate doing here?" Tiger Lilly asks looking at Rufio with suspicious eyes. Rufio looks down to the ground feeling very uncomfortable.

"He's a friend. An old lost boy." Peter answers narrowly. The chief walks up with a big welcoming smile.

"We welcoming you both!" The chief says friendly. Tiger Lilly translate for the chief. Wendy smiles feeling like she's excepted.

Peter feels the winds change in Neverland. Peter lets go of Wendy's hand and looks into the sky. Rufio notices Peter's sudden change in mood. "What's wrong Peter?" Rufio whispers in Peter's ear.

"Nothing." Peter lies shaking off the bad feeling. Wendy is taken in by the ladies of village. Wendy looks over her shoulder at Peter with a sweet smile. Peter returns the smile before grabbing Rufio's shirt sleeve ,and pulling him into the jungle.

* * *

"Where's the orb?" Peter asks with his eyes burning with fear. Rufio looks at him confused.

"Orb? What orb?" Rufio asks confused looking at Peter in the eyes. Peter runs his hands through his hair pulling on it out of frustration.

"The bloody orb that sends people out and in from Neverland who can't fly. The way Hook got Wendy." Peter explains hateful. Rufio looks at him now knowing what he's talking about.

"I have no idea." Rufio answers truthfully.

"Where you with the pirates when they went to capture Wendy?" Peter asks trying to control his anger.

"No, I was on the ship with the other half of the crew. The part of the crew who went no one was left. It has to be where they left it unless someone got it." Rufio explains moving his hands while he speaks. Peter licks and rubs his lips together while he thinks on why he's feeling this way.

"It's at skull rock, right?" Peter asks moving towards the left the direction of Skull Rock.

"I have no idea. They didn't go to skull I know they went to where you cut off Hook's hand." Rufio explains hurriedly trying to think.

"Then why do I feel it at Skull Rock?" Peter asks raging with fear.

"I don't know. You need that orb. You have to destroy before you get off the island. Don't you?" Rufio asks finally seeing reason for Peter's madness.

"Yes! I feel like someone is betraying us. I have no idea who, but who ever this is they better watch their back." Peter says breathing heavy with hate.

"We'll find out who." Rufio says putting his hand on Peter's shoulder in assurance. Peter stares out in to the stars with his heart callousing over with hate and bitter anger. One thing about Peter he was fighting a war with in himself.

* * *

Peter walks back to the camp plastering on a fake smile. Wendy walks to up to Peter with a twinkle in her eye. "Where did you go?" Wendy asks innocently.

"I just went to go talk to Rufio." Peter answer taking her hand in his.

"Oh okay. Dinner is ready." Wendy says dragging Peter to the camp fire.

After dinner a song is played by the indians and they all dance. "You know Peter, I would love to go visit the old camp site." Wendy whispers in Peter's ear so he could hear her over all the music.

"Maybe another time." Peter whispers back into Wendy's ear, "Like tomorrow." Peter smiles at her.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Wendy whispers. She kisses him sweetly on the cheek before she goes to their tent to go to bed.

"Good night, Wendy." Peter says while she walks away.

"Good night, Peter." Wendy chimes before she walks in their tent. Peter stands to go to sleep.

* * *

Captain Hook rubs his head as he wakes up to the sunlight. He struggles to get up still hazy from the poppy seeds. He opens his cabin door to find his crew looking dazed and confused. "What the hell happen?" Captain Hook asks while some men carrying the guards out from the stair way.

"Sir, It was Peter Pan." One of the guards answers fearfully while he holds a cloth to his head to stop the bleeding.

Captain Hook storms down to the brig furiously. His body shakes with anger at the empty jail ceil.

"Bring me the girl!" Hooks screams towards his crew when he storms back up the stairs.

"But Captain, Pan is guarding her. There's no bloody way get to the girl." Starky says still confused himself from last night. Hook grabs Starky by the shirt with his hook.

"I don't give a damn. The boy still hasn't left Neverland. I can feel his presences." Hook spits venomously.

"He wants the orb. He has to want it. He can't leave until he destroys it." Starky says shaking with fear.

"What do you propose we do about it?" Hook asks malice. An evil smirk twitches on Starky's lips.

"We play his game." Hook looks around a while a fearful chill runs up his spin at Peter's games.

"How?" Hook asks still unable to breath from his anger.

"The girl is the chess piece and so is the orb." Starky says feeling brilliant at the idea. A evil laugh rumbles from the depth Hook stomach.

"Brilliant!" Hook growls with pleasure. The crew all laugh knowing Peter doesn't know what's coming for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Peter's eyes fly open while he gasps for air. He looks over to see Wendy fast asleep still next to him. Peter puts his hands over his face knowing everything that goes on the island isn't at all a blessing. Peter feels the darkness sweep over him violently as he feels Hook's scheme. Peter pushes himself up shakily unable to handle the ringing in his ears.

"Peter?" Wendy asks tiredly feeling him stir panically. Peter doesn't answer Wendy as he tries to steady his breaths. He feels his lunges swell. "Are you alright?" Wendy asks frighten while she puts her hand on Peter's bare sweaty shoulder.

"I'm fine." Peter lies fumbling with his words.

"You are not fine. I can feel you trembling. Baby, what's wrong?" Wendy asks disturbed,"Was it another nightmare?"

"No, my nightmares are reality. It's just something I can't talk about right now." Peter answers bluntly looking over to her with a faint smile. Wendy tilts her head down rubbing her lips together.

"I understand." Wendy says hurt wishing he would just tell her.

"Good." Peter says with a relieved expression. Peter grabs his shirt and belt before he walks outside. After putting on his shirt and belt he runs his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Good Morning, Peter." Tiger Lilly says sweetly while handing him a plate of food. Peter smiles wearily as he takes the plate of food.

"Good Morning and thank you." Peter says kindly before he starts to walk away from his tent. He was still shaken up from the feeling he's feeling.  
Tiger Lilly follows Peter down the village. "Are you alright, Peter?" Tiger Lilly asks able to sense Peter's stress.

"I'm fine." Peter says quickly trying to avoid deep conversation. Those type of conversations were reserved for Wendy.

"Why do you always lie? It is clearly on your face you're not fine." Tiger Lilly says annoyed. Peter doesn't answers, but walks away fast. "You're scared of the truth!" Tiger Lilly hollers after him. Peter stops short at Tiger Lilly's words. He glares over his shoulder knowing she's right. He hated that other people could see his pain. Peter flies up into the air unable to think straight, he needed to escape.

Wendy walks out of the tent searching for Peter. Wendy walks down the village to find him. Wendy spots Tiger Lilly. "Tiger Lilly, do you know where Peter is?" Wendy asks with her eyes still searching.

"He flew off some where. He looks distressed." Tiger Lilly answers pointing to the direction Peter flew off. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Tiger Lilly asks hoping Wendy knows. Wendy looks at Tiger Lilly shaking her head no.

"He won't tell me." She answers truthfully.

"That makes two of us." Tiger Lilly says with a faint smile. Wendy feels her heart cringe for Peter. Whatever it was that was bothering him it had to do with her.

* * *

Peter stands at the top of the mountain over looking Neverland. His eyes scan across Neverland. He stops scanning when he spots skull rock. Peter sees three small dory boat or canoes going into Skull Rock. Peter walks closer to the edge of the top closer to direction. Peter watches with suspicion as the boats go into Skull Rock. Peter turns away unable to watch anymore once he figures out who it is. Peter's eyes twist with hate at the knowing who is betraying him.

* * *

Peter flies back to the Indian Village searching for Wendy as promised to take her to the old camp. Wendy sits with the little children of the village telling them stories. One of the little boys point behind Wendy towards Peter. "It's Peter Pan." The little boy whispers to the little girl next to him.

Wendy looks behind her to see what the little boy was pointing at when she sees Peter she stands up. "Peter, I've been looking for you." Wendy says motherly.  
Peter smiles at Wendy's motherly tone. "I remember when you said you want to go to the old hide out." Peter says to Wendy moving closer to her.

"I will have to finish my stories later on today." Wendy says to the little children with kind smile. Wendy slowly takes Peter's hand before they fly up into the sky.

Peter and Wendy land at the old hide out. "It's like no one left." Wendy says shock while she walks around.

"I know." Peter says watching her with deep loving eyes.

"Oh, Peter look it's Tootles marbles!" Wendy chuckles while she pulls out a bag full of different color marbles. Peter walks up to Wendy with a big grin.

"He'll be happy when we return theses to him." Peter says with a laugh.

"Here, keep them with you." Wendy says handing Peter the bag of marbles.

"Okay." Peter says short tying them to his belt. Wendy looks around the camp site with a big grin.

"Does this place bring back good memories?" Wendy asks Peter knowing Neverland has good and bad memories for Peter. Peter smiles quickly at the thought of the memories.

"Yes." Peter says walking towards the tree that lead down to the hide out, "It's one of the places that brings peace to me right now." Peter answers truthfully.

"What's wrong Peter? You're acting so strange. I remember you use to love it here. And recently you have been having nightmares, and now you seems so upset." Wendy says concern while she walks towards Peter.

"As I grew up I realized the truth of Neverland. I saw the damage it did to me as a person. I don't fit in London or any where else in that world. I'm a boy still very lost even though I have a family. I'm still lost in my heart." Peter says truthfully feeling hot tears prick his eyes. Wendy looks at him intently listening. This was the first time for her to ever him talk about the reason for his strange behavior. "My nightmares are of me dying. I died once when I first got to Neverland. The love that Hook wants to avenge was Captain Elizabeth. She killed me on one of my many adventures. It was the fairies who saved my life. They took me to the top of the mountain where they store the magic of Neverland. They put me in the pool of pixie dust and the magic brought me back to life. They gave me the soul of Neverland. That's why I control Neverland because I am Neverland." Wendy stares at Peter shock never in her life has she ever heard of this.

"How did you kill her?" Wendy asks softly still in shock of the news. Peter looks to the ground knowing it wasn't his fault the woman died but hers.

"I didn't kill her. She wanted my power that I had. She wanted the magic. So like she asked I brought her to the place. She did everything I did, but one thing, Neverland's spirit didn't want her." Peter explains while sitting down on a log. Wendy sits across from him on another log to get a better look of his face.

"How did she die though?" Wendy asks.

"She exploded." Peter sighs filled with guilt for telling it so nonchalantly. Wendy eyes grow wide at the image that popped into her mind.

"She exploded?!" Wendy asks mortified.

"The magic was to much for her." Peter says with a little bit of madness in his eyes.

"But it wasn't for you. Why?" Wendy asks filled with so many questions.

"I was a child, and I was dead." Peter answers causally trying to ignore Wendy's terrified expression.

"Hook blames you for something you had no control over." Wendy says as if a revelation just hit her.

"I never said I had no control over it. It was her foolish decision; I let her do it. I knew she could not receive the power, but I never thought in a million years she would explode like she did. I guess you could say it was my fault, but then again it was her decision." Peter says standing up pointing at the ground. It was almost like he talking to himself to convince himself it wasn't him who killed her.

"Peter, you could of stopped her from dying. Well I guess I see why he always calls you a bloody demon from hell. He knew you could of stopped it." Wendy says almost with a bitter disgust.

"Are you taking his side?" Peter asks with a raised eyebrow feeling hurt unable to handle everyone betraying him. Wendy looks at him confused.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying I can see why he would think that. I know where your coming from, and I see where he's coming from. None of you are in the right. Both of you are wrong. You let a woman die while he is trying to murder you for it, or me whoever he is after. I'm not taking any side, but naturally I would be taking yours. Since you are my husband to be, and my true love." Wendy explains trying to make him see where she's coming from.

"He's not all wrong though. I was young teenage boy. I was selfish, careless, cocky, and smug. I was immature. The lost boys and I use to torture the pirates. We would make their lives a living hell. I did it for revenge because of my father." Peter explains knowing he is saying way to much, but he knew it was better to tell the truth then hide it. He knew hiding the truth from her would only the make the war inside of him much harder to fight. He almost regretted mentioning his father.

"Your father? What happen?" Wendy asks remembering him telling her vaguely about him.

"He was murdered by Captain Hook." Peter explains shallowing down the hate.

"But I thought you were abandoned by your parents." Wendy says very confused.

"I thought I was too until I was told the truth. Jimmy, James, or Hook whatever you want to call him. He killed my father, and then my mother died of illness. In the early eighteen hundreds when I was just a tot my mother died. I was then taken by a catholic orphanage with some other lost boys. When we were about eight or so we escaped the orphanage. We were soon taken in by a man called Jimmy. Lied to and deceived he was my father figure in my life. Until we came to Neverland then all the truth was relieved. He became the devil and I became a broken angel." Peter explains bitterly. He breaths heavy trying to fight off the urge to kill Hook now.

"So all this made you the way you are now. Twins looks up to you as if you're his big brother. He said you fought for the weak and defended them, and now you say you are torn between being a good person and being evil?" Wendy says feeling her heart break slowly at his brokenness.

"Not everyone's perfect. I feel like my old self here in Neverland. I'm trying to stay good, but as the days grow longer all I want is to see Hook's head on a plate." Peter says malice as tears stream down his cheeks from built up emotions. Wendy stares at Peter shock of his blacking heart.

"Peter... you are good. You're just strugglingly with past hurts that you've really never gotten over. You're strugglingly with the thought of being weak, and as long as I've known you. You hate being weak. You disdain it." Wendy says comforting him. She moves over to him with warm look.

"How would you react knowing someone is betraying you?" Peter asks starring distantly out in the cotton blue sky.

"I don't really think it's someone betraying you that's bothering you. You feel like Neverland's betraying you by taking the game out of your hands. You're not really the card master anymore." Wendy says with a sweetness about her. Peter couldn't help smile and chuckle at how much she could read him.

"How do you read me? You've always been able to show me what's really going inside me." Peter says with a half smile.

"I don't know." Wendy answers truthfully with a loving look. Peter pulls Wendy into his arms with a heavy sigh.

"I have to destroy the orb." Peter says after along pause between the two them.

"Why?" Wendy asks.

"It's the way people who can't fly get to Neverland. A man had made the orb out of physics. It teleported him here, and from then on the horrible things have happen. The orb is the symbol of lust for power. Men who have come to Neverland through those two orbs are coming for one thing. They want what I have," Peter explains into Wendy's hair while they stand in each others arms, "I have magic. I can easily destroy it though it might take a lot knowing science and magic don't really mix even though their almost the same thing. But I got to find it first."

"Where do you think it is?" Wendy asks moving out of Peter's strong arms to look at him. He's green eyes flicker around the trees while he tries to think. "I have no idea. I have a feeling its at skull rock, but why would be there. The orb was at the place where I had cut off Hook's hand and fed it to alligator. It wasn't far from skull rock. I believe the pirates moved it, but only where. I asked Rufio, but he had no idea." Peter explains pensively.

"You know everything that's going on. You know when some one leaves and when they enter, and what their doing. So if you feel it at skull rock it must be there." Wendy says believing deeply in Peter Pan.

"But how was moved there? Rufio said half of the crew who went with Hook no one was left, but the half that stayed was on the boat. Someone is working with Hook, and we have to find out who." Peter explains now looking in Wendy's eyes.

"Then we will go on a adventure to find the orb, and destroy. Hopefully not get caught in a sticky situation with Hook and his crew." Wendy says nervously. Peter chuckles feeling the game coming back into his hands.  
"I can't promise that. It would almost be lie to tell you we won't sticky situation with Hook. We most likely will." Peter smirks at her sudden fear in her eyes.

"You're despicable." Wendy says jokily while she roles her eyes. Peter laughs at her attuided.

"Now how am I despicable?" Peter asks amuse.

"For being you." Wendy answers sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Darling." Peter says trying to hide a smirk.

Wendy looks at Peter for a little too long with tears lining the rim of her eyes. "Peter, what if trying to destroy the orb kills you?" Wendy says shakily feeling fear grip her heart.

"I promise I won't die." Peter says to assuring her and himself. He smiles weakly knowing he was truly almost lying to her. If Hook doesn't kill him the orb might, and he knew it. Wendy turns to walk deeper into the jungle.

Peter walks behind Wendy only a couple of inches away. Wendy looks behind her should with a child like smile as they venture further into the jungle. "This is where the fairies are." Wendy says feeling a excitement run through her veins.

"Yeah, it is." Peter says hearing the smile in his voice. Wendy feels a bumping love for Peter as her stomach twist from nerves. This is where they had begin to fall in love.

"Remember when we danced?" Peter asks. A chill runs up Wendy's spin at the memory.

"I do." Wendy whispers her answer trying to calm down the nerves.

"Why are you nervous?" Peter asks feeling her vibes.

"I don't know. I guess because it's where I started to fall in love with you. It's the first time I wasn't seeing Peter Pan, I was meeting Peter." Wendy explains croaky unable to turn to face him.

"Is Peter Pan, and Peter really two different people?" Peter asks with a chuckle.

"No, but you weren't being the Pan. The leader, you were being someone else." Wendy explains shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes twinkle while she bits the bottom of her lip.

"A boy falling madly in love." Peter whispers in Wendy ear making Wendy's mouth drop slightly.

"Yes." Wendy puffs out wishing she could marry him right then. Peter wraps his arms around Wendy's tiny waist while resting his chin on the top of her head. Wendy places her arms on his while they watch the fairies dance around them.

"It's almost like the dream world." Wendy says with awe.

"Almost, but I can feel you breath." Peter says soaking up every second he is with her. He never wanted to lose her again. Wendy smiles beautifully at Peter's innocent charm.

Peter's smile fades away when a old familiar presence comes onto the island. Peter scans his surroundings as his bitterness creeps through his happiness. "Hook." Peter mouths trying to control himself.

"Let's go back before it gets to dark." Peter says tense seeing the sun setting. Peter and Wendy lift off the ground, and fly back to the Indian Village.

* * *

Captain Hook stops in his tracks when he spots the beautiful indian girl. "Hello, Tiger Lilly." Tiger Lilly jumps at Hook voice.

"Good evening, Captain Hook." Tiger Lilly says fearfully. Hook's lips curl into a smirk at her fear.

"I have a deal for you." Captain Hook says looking into Tiger Lilly dark brown eyes.

"Tell me about it. So you leave my tribe alone." Tiger Lilly says knowing Peter will never trust her again.

"It involves a boy and a girl with an orb." Hook says breathy. Tiger Lilly closes her eyes as a single tear slips down her cheek.

"What do you want me to do?" Tiger Lilly asks knowing this will be the death of her. Captain Hook smiles evilly at her pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:**** Hey Y'all! So I just have to tell somebody, but last night my highschool football team won state championships for the first time! :D Anyway back to my story lol. I might have to make my story rated M for violence but I'm not sure. Maybe after y'all read this chapter Y'all could tell me what y'all think. :) **

**Chapter Ten**

Captain Hook clears his throat before he explains his plain to Tiger Lilly. "I want you to lead them off on a wild goose chase." Tiger Lilly stares down to the ground with guilt clawing at her chest.

"How?" She asks with her voice stained with condemnation.

"Lead him to Skull Rock." Hook answers while craving shapes on the tree stump with his hook.

"The orb is at Skull Rock. Why would I lead him to the orb?" Tiger Lilly asks stilling not looking up at Hook.

"We are moving the orb back to the ship." Hook says with a corrupt crooked smile. Tiger Lilly turns her head to the side trying to hide her tears.

"You want me to lead him to his death..." Tiger Lilly says croaky. "I won't do it." Tiger Lilly says bitterly snapping her head to look at Hook. Hot angered tears stream down her cheeks.

"You don't have a choice. It's either save his life or your tribes." Hook says menacing. Tiger Lilly lets her head drop with defeat. A small sob escapes her lips.

"It's a tuff choice, I know. To either choose the man you love, or the people you love. It's a shame he is already in-love with another woman, and pledge to be married to her. It's an obvious choice." Hook says faking sympathy. Tiger Lilly shallows the dry air as she tries to choose.

"It'd hurt Wendy. It would devastate her..." Tiger Lilly says with conflicted emotions. "Why did he leave? He vowed he would never grow up, and then all of sudden Wendy appears, and he leaves."

"Love, my dear. It's a wicked thing." Hook answers cooly. Tiger Lilly thinks on the words Peter said about being in-love. _It didn't seem that wicked...it actually seemed blissful. _Tiger Lilly thinks to herself as her heart feels itself dying.

"You promised that if I do this, you would not kill my people." Tiger Lilly says trying reaffirm his words.

"Yes. I promise as long as you bring me, Peter Pan." Hook says with his voice honeyed. Tiger Lilly cast her eyes downward knowing her decision is wrong. Hook smiles wicked while he crosses his fingers behind his back.

"I'll do it..." Tiger Lilly whispers to where only Hook can hear her because she was afraid of the her betrayal to Peter.

* * *

Peter hears the betrayal in wind while it whisk past his ear. Wendy looks over at Peter while they fly a little bit above the canopies of the tree tops. Peter sees Wendy looking at him through the corner of his eye. Peter smiles at her.

They land softly on the ground by the entrance to the Indian Village. Wendy still feels the cool wind blowing on her face while they walk into the village.

Peter stops shorts when he sees Tiger Lilly running up to him. "Peter!" Tiger Lilly hollers while she acts out the scene Hook has written for her to play.

"Yes?" Peter asks with an amuse smile. Tiger Lilly hearts cringes when she sees Peter smile at her. He trusts her and she knows it.

"I know where the orb is." Tiger Lilly says with false excitement. Wendy looks at Tiger Lilly with hopeful eyes.

"Where?" Wendy asks hasty. Peter shallows knowing the people who have betrayed him are around him.

"Yes, tell us." Rufio chimes in from behind them. Peter, Wendy, and Tiger Lilly look at Rufio while he walks up to join the circle. Peter turns his attention back to Tiger Lilly with a raised eyebrow and question in his eye.

"It's at Skull Rock." Tiger Lilly says breathy starring into Peter's green eyes while praying he doesn't see past her betrayal.

Peter looks past the top of Tiger Lilly's head with relief. "I knew it." He whispers to himself. Peter looks at Tiger Lilly with suspicion when he remembers what Rufio told him. "How did the orb get to Skull Rock?" Peter asks with his eyes narrowing on her.

"The pirates." Tiger Lilly answers quickly feeling her heart beat quicken.

"That's a lie!" Peter yells out of suppress emotions. Tiger Lilly jumps from his out burst. Tiger Lilly's eyes scan frantically around to find a new lie to tell him.

"No, it's not. We, the indians, took the orb away from Hook's reach in hoping to hide it away from the pirates. We are not betraying you, Peter." Tiger Lilly says calmly while the lie dances off her tongue.

"I'm sorry..." Peter says with a faint smile. Wendy looks at Peter with somber eyes knowing he is breaking more rapidly than before.

"We will go to Skull Rock tomorrow at sundown." Peter declares before walking back into the forest to think. Wendy eyes flicker while she watches Peter walk away. Rufio and Wendy glance at each other uneasy about the situation. Tiger Lilly shallows while she tilts her head down in shame.

* * *

Peter leans on a tree with his thoughts planing out tomorrow's battle plan. He knew he wasn't going to get the orb with out a fight. Peter stares up at the moon as his thoughts drift away from the planning. _"Don't go."_ A voice in side Peter's mind whispers. Peter looks around to see no one around.

"Who's there?" Peter asks uncomfortable with the darkness now surrounding him.

"_Don't Go, Peter. If you go your future will not be so happy._" The voice warns darkly. Peter knew who this was speaking to him. It was him. His shadow.

"How do you know what my future will be?" Peter asks low. The shadow appears in front of him.

"_I have seen the plans. I know who is betraying you. I'm protecting you, Peter Pan. At Skull Rock is where your demise lays." _His shadows says.

"I'll die?" Peter asks with a scoffing tone.

"_No. You will fall. Your good heart will die." _The shadows says with a growl. Peter looks away refusing to believe.

"I don't believe you." Peter growls angrily. The shadow mocks Peter of his anger.

"_You're anger is already getting the best of you. I warn you Peter Pan, if you choose this path... Wendy will die." _The shadow warns. Peter feels his lips quiver at the mention of Wendy.

"I won't let that happen!" Peter exclaims with panic.

"_Also Peter, you think your old friend is on your side. But I swear to you , she is deceiving you. You are following a dead man's trail."_ With that the shadow flew up into the sky leaving Peter alone with his mad panic filling his mind. Peter looks down to the ground not believing his own shadow of the prophecy told. Peter feels cold tears drip down his cheeks some how knowing the shadow's words were true. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, he knows it is true.

Peter feels arms wrap around his waist making him feel less tense. "How do you know to come at the right time?" Peter asks feeling Wendy press her cheek against his back.

"Because I know you." Wendy whispers low to him. The words of his shadow fill his mind while he feels the warmth of Wendy spread around his body.

"I will kill Hook." Peter says venomously as his body trembles with bitter hatred. Wendy releases frighten. Peter turns around to face Wendy. His lips tremble while he cups Wendy's cheeks in the palms of his hands.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear to you." Peter says passionately almost mad. Wendy stares at Peter with tears lining the rim of her eyes knowing something is very wrong. Peter kisses Wendy softly on the lips before he turns to walk away. Wendy shallows with concern for Peter as he walks away. She'll never truly understand how he became this way.

* * *

Captain Hook watches his men carefully put the orb into the box. His raven greasy curly hair flaps in the wind with his red bandana tide tight on top.

"Be careful with the orb!" Hook hollers harshly while his men fumble with the box. Starky walks up next to Hook with a nervous feeling about Peter.

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Starky asks uneasy. Hook glares at Starky.

"It will work. Pan will die." Hook vows with a stoic eyes.

"I don't mean to be a downer sir, but what if he has help. You know from the island..." Starky says knowing Pan's power. Hook clenches his teeth with jealousy.

"He won't be the ruler for long! Soon I tell you soon there will be a new leader!" Hook growls with a snarl revealing his yellow teeth. Starky stares out in sky knowing what happen to Elizabeth when she wanted the power. Starky knows the island chose Peter to be the ruler, and no one else.

Hook puts back on his red pirates hat before he steps off the rock into the dory with the orb secure in the box. "A storm is a brewing. And it's a war..." One of the pirates says to Captain Hook low as he stares out to the mermaid waters.

"Keep an eye on the mermaids!" Hook warns scanning the dark waters. The men draw their swords knowing at any given the time the demons could come out. The waters ripple around the dory. The boat keeps rowing.

"Hook..." A mysterious echo voice whispers in the wind. "Come out for a swim." The beautiful seducing voice whispers by the boat. A beautiful creature pops out of the water. Her eyes were blazing blue with her skin as pale as the moon. Her blonde hair was plastered to her head it was long enough to cover her bare chest.

"I know you like to come out for a swim." The seducing mermaid whispers while swimming closer to the boat. The moon light shines down on the water revealing the pod of mermaids. The beautiful creatures pop out of the water with a hunger for blood.  
The pirates stare at the beautiful creatures with amazement even Captain Hook was in their trans. The blonde mermaid name Sapphire, Peter named her that for her eyes, puts her scaly hands on the side of the dory by Hook.

"I can show you everything you never seen before..." Sapphire whispers seducing Hook. Hook moves closer to the side of the boat as all of the other pirates do. "Closer..." Hook feels the wet lips of Sapphire on his. She wraps her arms around his neck dragging him closer to the water.

When Hook feels the cool salt water touch his face he fight Sapphire off, but her hold was to strong. A mermaid with raven hair grabs hold of the box. Hook finally breaks free from Sapphire's hold.

"She's taking the orb!" Hook yells at his men breaking them out of their trans. The men try to grab the mermaid but she was to fast.

Before Hook could do anything he was taken down into the water. The Mermaids hiss as they tip the boat over making all the pirates fall into the water. The pirates let out a desperate cry when the mermaid attack them.

Under water Hook fights off Sapphire under water. His lunges ache while pulls out his sword. Sapphire bites her fangs into Hook shoulder causing him to let out a moan of pain. Bubbles surround him while he slings Sapphire off of him. Hook then soon stabs Sapphire in the shoulder. Sapphire screams before she swims away. All the mermaids scramble away.

The pirates flip over the dory and swim back to the shore of skull rock. "Those bloody demons!" One of the pirates curse "Damn them all!"

"They got the orb!" Hook yells shaky. Starky swims up to the shore half dead with a dead mermaid dragging in the water behind him.

"No, I got it back." Starky growls flopping the mermaid on the shore with the box. Hook smiles proudly.

"You never fail me, Starky." Hook says with overwhelming pain and excitement. "Pan and the rest of the Damn island will be destroyed once and for all!" Hook declares while the blood streams down his arm.

**Author Notes:**** So what do y'all think? Do I need to change the rating and make it M or just keep it rated T? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Peter stares at the fire pit pensively while his thoughts drift to what his shadow told him. It was almost time for them to go to Skull Rock, and Peter was debating to go. The only place that brought peace to him from his horrid thoughts was the old hide out.

Peter eyes spot a cross bow laying idle on a tree with a quell of arrows. Peter stands up off the stump; he walks over to the cross bow. His thumb scans the cravings on it. This bow was Tootles. Peter feels a smile flicker on his lips at the memories. Peter puts an arrow in the cross bow. He shoots the bow. The arrow hits dead center of the tree. Peter jaw tightens at the decaying good in him. His thirst for Hook's death was growing. He pictures the tree as Hook.

"Good form." Rufio says approving to Peter making Peter jump a little. Peter smiles crookedly in pride.

"Thank you." Peter says while handing Rufio the cross bow. "I want you to take the bow and use it if we come in any contact with Hook and his crew." Peter explains while handing him the quell of arrows. Rufio takes the bow and quell without question.

Wendy, Tiger Lilly, and Tinkerbell enter the camp. Peter looks at the ladies with a smile. "How are we going to do this?" Wendy asks nervously. Peter walks over to Wendy with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Wendy." Peter says while he takes out his sword Wendy looks down to the ground tense. "Tinkerbell, I want you to stay at the Indian Village. I need you to guard it with the other fairies." Peter explains to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell flies off towards the direction of the fairies to tell them the plain. Peter takes Wendy's hand into his while Peter hands Rufio and Tiger Lilly pixie dust. They all fly to Skull Rock.

* * *

Captain Hook scans the sky for any sign of the bloody demon. "Make sure you get the orb hidden securely away from him." Captain Hook orders while he puts his hand on the handle of his sword.

Peter eyes narrow on Skull Rock. They all land on top of Skull Rock. Tiger lilly feels her muscles tense at the touch of the ground of Skull Rock. Peter hands Wendy and Tiger Lilly a sword. "You do remember how to use it?" Peter asks Wendy. Wendy shakes her head yes.

Tiger Lilly stares at the sword with tears lining the rim of her eyes. Peter starts walking down the stairway leading down to the cave part of Skull Rock unaware of Hook. Peter hears a ringing in his ear and old familiar feeling. Peter turns to run away, but is stopped by the sound of cocking guns.

"Well look who we have found." A pirate growls who has tattoos covering his whole body. Peter's body becomes cold. Peter's eyes narrow on Tiger Lilly knowing she has betrayed him.

"Aye, It is Peter Pan. The boy who would never grow up, but yet here he is all grown up. But he still kind of looks like a boy." The other pirate growls putting his gun on the sole of Peter's back. Peter stiffens at the cold of the barrel seeping through his shirt. Peter puts his hands up in the air in surrender. "Turn around boy." The pirate orders. Peter turns around with his face stone hard. The other pirates grab Peter's wrist and tie them together.

"Remember me." The pirate to the his right whispers harsh in his ear. Peter doesn't answer, but stares straight ahead. The other pirates capture Wendy and Rufio. Tiger Lilly walks with the pirates towards Captain Hook.

"I did as you asks." Tiger Lilly says behind Hook. An evil smirk appears on Hook's lips. Hook turns around too look at Peter Pan.

"Well... if it isn't Peter Pan." Captain Hook says smug walking up to Peter. "You're all grown up," Captain Hook chuckles when he sees Peter close, "Well almost." Peter shallows making his adam apple bob up and down.

"Cat got your tonnage? I'm surprise you usually have some smirky remark to come back with. Where's the sass?" Hook asks feeling accomplished. Peter remains quite while he plans his escape.

"We got the girl, Captain and the trader." The pirates says who holds Wendy and Rufio captive.

"Good." Captain Hook says evilly. A smirk flickers on Peter's lips as he starts to chuckle. Captain Hook looks at Peter with a frown brow.

"What's so funny boy?" Captain Hook asks walking over to Peter,

"You." Peter answers with a mocking chuckle, "You really think you can take me down."

"I have you tied up don't I?" Captain Hook asks aggravated. Peter raises a sassy eyebrow with a smirk.

"That's not taking me down. That's just your way of keep me in line. Remember I'm not the most well behave boy. I make your life a nightmare. I'm the ruler of this island." Peter answers imprudent and matter of factually. Captain Hook takes in a deep annoyed breath of air.

"I have you tide down so I can kill you!" Captain Hook snaps at Peter. Peter smiles imprudently at Captain Hook.

"Is that a threat?" Peter asks with an amuse look.

"Yes." Captain Hook growls. Peter breaks the ropes with the magic that possess inside him. Wendy gasp when Peter breaks free. Peter eyes flash with power when he elbows the pirate to his right in the gut making him tumble over. Peter takes his sword from the pirate.

"What a coward. Now let's fight like men." Peter says holding his sword up at Hook. Hook draws his sword with a snarl.

"Lets." Hook strikes Peter's sword hard. A smile of pleasure appears on Peter lips when they fight. Peter and Hook's sword clash together with every twist and turn. Peter is swift, and his mind is always planning his next move unlike Hook.

"Get the girl and trader out of here!" Hook orders his crew while missing Peter's sword. Peter's eyes glance over at Wendy's fearful eyes. Peter flies up into the air over to Wendy. Hook lets out an angered yell.

Peter cuts Rufio and Wendy's ropes. A pirate tries to stab Peter, but Peter stabs the pirate instead. Wendy runs over to her sword and starts to fight the pirates. Tiger Lilly runs over to a dory, and rows away in the mist of the fight.

Captain Hook and Peter fight deeper into the cave leaving the rest to the battle. The darkness sweeps over Peter and Hook forcing them to stop fighting. Peter flies up into the darkness knowing his shadow will guide him. "Come out boy!" Hook yells out into the darkness. Peter lights the old torches with a wave of his hand. The dark cave is illuminated.

"You like that power you got don't you?" Hook asks jealous. Peter laughs at his jealously. Peter dives towards Hook with taunt. Hook ducks frustrated.

"You always fall for that trick, cod fish." Peter taunts. Peter lands behind Hook feeling the hate boiling in his blood. All of the people Hook took from him were filling Peter's mind. Peter grip tightens on the handle of his sword.

Hook turns around before Peter strikes him. The metal clashes together. The sound echoes through the cave. A chilling wind rushes around them. Peter's anger is growing steadily, and Neverland is becoming more dangerous.

Hook thrust at Peter and Peter blocks the sword. His eyes holds a dark green that frightens Hook. Peter turns to run away leading Hook to a dead end. Hook runs closely behind Peter. Peter runs up the crumbling stairs. The moon shines brightly at the eye of Skull Rock.

Peter turns around to face Hook. One foot in front of the other he takes his place to fight. "Is this the place you want to die?" Hook asks out of breath.

"No, were I want you to." Peter answers steading his breaths. Hook lunges forward with a growl. Peter moves out of the way. Hook tumbles forward while Peter kicks him in the back side pushing him into a front role. Hook scrambles up quickly.

Peter strikes at Hook and with swords crossed Peter and Hook glare at each other between the opening of their swords. They pushes on each other swords. Peter plains on to attack, but before he moves his sword he hears a piercing scream. "Wendy..." Peter says knowingly.

Seeing Peter distracted Hook removes his sword and slices Peter on his side. Peter lets out a growl of pain while he tumbles over holding his fresh wound. "You really thought it would be that easy to kill me?" Hook asks while pushing back his wet hair out of his face. Peter stares up at Hook with hate burning in his eyes.

* * *

Wendy and Rufio run up to the top of Skull Rock away from the pirates. The pirates fire their guns at Rufio and Wendy. Wendy stops remembering Peter. "We have to go back and get Peter!" Wendy yells turning back around. Rufio grabs hold of Wendy's arm.

"No!" Rufio says gruff yanking her towards the edge of Skull Rock. The pirates were closing in on them.

"He will die!" Wendy screams unable to control her self. "I can't live with out him! I need him!" Wendy breaks free from Rufio's hold and runs right into the pirates. She tries to push pass the pirates but they wouldn't let her through. The wind picks up around them violently with the waves crashing against Skull Rock.

"Let me through!" Wendy orders through the wind and waves. Wendy knew Peter was in trouble she could feel it.

"Get the girl!" Starky orders the pirates. Wendy backs away feeling her heart race quickly.

A arrow flies past Wendy's hear and hits one of the pirates dead square their chest. Wendy slowly turns around scared to see Rufio holding the cross bow.

Wendy runs towards Rufio with her heart breaking for abandoning Peter. "We have to jump!" Wendy yells at Rufio while they run fast towards the edge. They both jump in unison.

Once they splash into the sea. The salt water blast into Wendy noise causing it to burn. Wendy tries to swim up, but the dress she was weighing her down. Wendy flares her arms frantically while her lunges swell from no air. She was sinking further down into the endless ocean.

Her eyes scan frantically for help but no one was there. She was drowning. Her lunges were in agony while she tried to undress out of the dress, but she could't get the dress off. A arm wraps around Wendy waists swimming her upwards. Wendy couldn't see who it was because her eyes were blurry from the salt water.

* * *

Peter feels Wendy drowning while he kneels on the ground cradling his wound. Peter shuts his eyes from the pain in his chest. Everything he loves is being taken from him because of one man. Peter's conflicted eyes flash into deep hatred. His good heart is now dead.

Peter stands up slowly while grabbing his sword. Peter turns around trembling with the new heart that is coming alive. "You..." Peter growls low and ruff at Hook while he stares at him evilly. Peter runs for Hook. Peter grabs Hook by the waist flying them out of the eye of Skull Rock ,and plunging them straight into the water.

Hook tries to fight off Peter, but Peter is too strong for him. Peter pushes them down deeper into the dark raging waters. Peter punches Hook square in the face multiply times until blood pours out of Hook's nose. The blood trails behind them as they fall deeper into the ocean. Peter then flies up out of the water holding Hook by his armpits. Peter drops Hook just a little bit above the ground. Hook falls onto his back with a groan. Peter lands above him. Peter steps over him, and yanks him up by the collar.

Peter pushes Hook up against a rock with a powerful force. Peter stares into Hook's dark brown eyes with a menacing glare. Peter pulls out his dagger slowly while he watches his trembling hand. His eyes were no longer filled with child laughter, and with good in them. No, now they hold evil, hatred, bitterness everything he wasn't until now. Peter looks at the sharp blade.

He puts the blade up to Hook's temple. "I should skin you, cod fish." Peter growls through his clench teeth. Hook stares fearfully into Peter's unknown eyes.

"What happen to you?" Hook asks trembling never has he seen so much evil not even in himself.

"You." Peter answers hatefully. Hook shutters at Peter's answer. "You killed my father! Then you betrayed me! Lied to me! You say you deserve to kill me, but in truth I earn the right to kill you!" Peter screams in agony of his dead heart. Bitter tears stream down Peter's cheeks while he presses the blade into Hook's skin. Hook flinches at the pain. "Yes Hook, I let her die!" Peter cries of regret, but his conscious was no longer there to feel the regret. Hook stares at the mad boy with shock eyes. A loud roar is heard from behind them.

Peter's lips part slightly while he slowly turns his head around to look behind him. His eyes grow large when he sees the monstrous crocodile opening his mouth to snap at them. Peter quickly turns around pushing Hook further up against the rock with crazy eyes. "Tick Tock the Crock is here." Peter says crazy before he flies off leaving Hook for dead. Hook screams while he swims away frantically with the crocodile on his tail.

* * *

Rufio and Wendy pull themselves onto the shore. The sand clumps together on Wendy's dress while she coughs up sea water. Her lunges and nose burn with salt as she turns to lay on her back. She coughs while she turns her head to look at Rufio.  
Rufio pushes back his long black wet ringlets from his face. "Thank you." Wendy says hoarse to Rufio.

"Your welcome." Rufio says looking over at Wendy with a kind smile. Wendy smiles faintly back at him. Wendy feels the temperature air drop, and watches while the island darkens.

"Peter..." Wendy whispers to herself as she scrambles up. Her eyes scan the star filled sky for any sign of him.

"Peter!" Wendy hollers to the air. "Peter!" she hollers again but with more panic. "Peter!" Wendy finally screams as her worst fears sweeping over her. Peter lands behind Wendy holding his wound.

"Wendy, I'm right here." Peter hollers behind her. Wendy turns around with relief. Wendy runs into Peter's arms kissing his lips. Peter returns the kiss.

"Peter, I thought you were dead." Wendy says pulling away from his lips. Peter smiles knowing how she felt.

"I thought you were dead. I felt you drowning. How are you alive?" Peter asks running his fingers through her wet corse hair.

"Rufio, saved me." Wendy answers with a smile directed at Rufio. Rufio nods his head in it's true.

"Thank you." Peter says with a smile. Wendy looks into Peter's eyes seeing the darkness in them.

"Peter...?" Wendy asks in a whisper with fear gripping her heart. Peter turns his direction back at Wendy. His eyes looked at her with deep love.

"Rufio, go find Tiger Lilly. I need to have a...chat with her." Peter orders Rufio dark. Rufio nods his head and walks into the jungle.

"Peter..." Wendy says feeling his wound on his side.

"Don't talk." Peter orders breathy while creasing her cheeks with both hands before he kisses her lips. He kisses her hungrily while he runs his fingers through her hair. Peter forcefully parts Wendy's lips while he pushes them up against a tree. Wendy pushes him away feeling her heart race.

"No." Wendy says stern. Peter looks at her confused before he moves in for another desirable kiss. Wendy backs away quickly with heavy breaths.

"No." Wendy says even more stern then before. She knows what he wants, and she refuses to give it to him. Peter shallows feeling absolutely nothing. He doesn't feel shame for the way he kissed her, he doesn't feel regret of letting Captain Elizabeth die; he doesn't even feel guilt for leaving Hook to be eaten by the crocodile. All Peter can feel is the raging hate and love.

"You're injured." Wendy says moving towards Peter side. Peter looks at his side not realizing how bad it was. "We have to get you back to the camp to get healed." Wendy says pulling his hand. Peter doesn't move.

"Wendy, I have to talk to you." Peter says pulling her towards him.

"Not now." Wendy says stubbornly. Peter reluctantly follows Wendy back to the village.

* * *

Peter flinches while Wendy cleans his wound. Peter feels his lip quiver at his dead heart. His watery eyes watch Wendy. She is love. She is grace. She is everything he wishes he could be but he's not. Wendy is his angel while he is her fallen angel.

Wendy eyes look up at Peter. She smiles her beautiful gracious smile. Peter lifts Wendy chin up to look at him. Peter kisses her lips sweetly hoping this kiss will restart his heart but it doesn't. Wendy pulls away to finish dressing his wound.

After Wendy was finish wrapping up Peter's wound she walks away to their tent. Peter slowly pulls his shirt back on while his face twist with pain as the cloth scraps across the cut. "I've found her." Rufio says throwing Tiger Lilly in front of Peter.  
Peter feels the final broken piece of his heart shatter onto the floor while he stares at Tiger Lilly. Peter stares at her with no emotion for along time unable to speak. He is broken and destroyed because of the betrayal of everyone close to him. "I'm sorry." Tiger Lilly finally says in the middle of the awkward silence. Peter feels his raging anger return to him at her voice.

Peter in a blink of an eye grabs Tiger Lilly by the throat, and pushes her up against a tree. Tiger Lilly lets out a small scream. "HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! I TRUSTED YOU!" Peter screams with tears streaming down his cheeks. He's hurt not angry. "YOU WERE LEADING ME TO MY DEATH! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE ACTING! THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE WAS ACTING! YOU HYPOCRITE!" Peter squeezes tighter on Tiger Lilly's throat making her turn blue.

"Let her go, Peter! You're going to kill her!" Rufio exclaims frantically. Peter stares in Tiger Lilly's pleading eyes unable to kill her. He lets go of her. Tiger Lilly drops to her knees gasping for air. Peter drops his head down with a sob escaping his lips. Rufio watches Peter shock. He's never seen Peter cry before let alone weep.

Peter finally finds his composer. Peter whips his cheeks with trembling hands. He is no longer the Peter Pan everyone knew and loved, but now a foreign stranger.

"Where's Wendy?" Tiger Lilly asks hoarse filling the pain from her neck.

"Why do you want to know?" Peter asks harsh.

"Because Hook's on the Island looking for her and you." Tiger Lilly answers breathing heavy. Peter's eyes flash with power as he remembers what his shadow told him.

"Do you have a sleeping potion?" Peter asks Rufio.

"Yes." Rufio answers taking out a bottle of clear liquid in it. Peter takes it with a mission.

"Lock Tiger Lilly up in a cage, and make sure no one tries to let her out." Peter orders Rufio and the other loyal indians.

* * *

Peter walks up to Wendy with two cups. "I thought you like something to drink after this adventurous night." Peter says handing Wendy the cup. Wendy smiles in thank you taking the drink.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Wendy asks able to sense his uneasiness. Peter looks away from her good baring eyes.

"Nothing." Peter answers quickly. Wendy takes a sip of her drink. After she takes a ship she feels a heaviness flood her body.

"What was that?" Wendy asks unable to keep her eyes open. Peter watches Wendy with a corrupt look. Wendy lets out a sigh as she passes out. Peter catches Wendy in his arms. "I'm sorry." Peter whispers to Wendy while he carries her in his arms.

Peter puts Wendy in a bamboo cage locking it up. "Put her on top of the mountain. I want no one to find her." The indian boys look at Peter with confusion of his sudden insanity. "Also if she asks to be let out tell her Peter says sorry it's for her own good." Peter flies up into the foggy sky to find Hook.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

A darkness sweeps over the island while Peter flies just inches away from the tree tops. His eyes scan for any sign of Hook. Peter stops flying when he spots light from below.

Peter descends downward into the tree above the pirates. The shadows of Neverland cover Peter in a dark camouflage. Peter's eyes watch the pirates as they walk slowly in the jungle. Peter notices Captain Hook wasn't with them making him feel uneasy. This party was looking for Wendy. Peter waves his hand over the fire of the torches sending a wind blowing it out. The pirates talk frantically with fear.

Peter moves his hand to the right shifting the moon over the pirates casting shadows of themselves. The pirates jump at the figures. An amuse smile rises on Peter's cheeks while he watches the pirates run frantically like ants away.

Peter ascends back up into the sky now casting fog to sweep over the island. Peter stops flying when he feels Hook's presence. Peter descends downwards onto the ground behind the trees.

Hook and his most trustworthy men walk along the foggy mist to find Peter Pan. Hook scans his eyes around the premisses knowing Peter or his shadow could be anywhere. Peter stalks the pirates on swift feet making sure to not let them know he was with them.

Peter summons for his shadow while he flies up into a tree just above the party of pirates.  
Peter's shadow appears in front of Peter with glowing eyes. "Go have fun taunting our friends down there." Peter orders his shadow with a mischievous smirk. The shadow zooms down to the pirates.

Peter watches while his shadow forms more shadows over Neverland. The pirates watch while their own shadows taunt them in mockery as they scare them. Hook scans the trees for any signs of his archenemy. Peter's shadow appears in-front of Hook with it's glowing eyes looking directly at Hook. "_Go now._" The shadow orders darkly to Hook. Hook glares at the shadow unafraid. Peter's shadow cocks it head to the side at Hook's defiance.

"_If you all want to live I advice you to leave now._" The shadows says harshly now hovering over the party of Pirates.

"What can you possibly do to harm us?" Hook asks annoyed with Peter's trickery. Hook knows Peter's the only one who controls the shadow, but what he doesn't know is that Peter has given his shadow free reign right now. Peter watches from the tree above them.

The shadow turns it's head over at Peter with wanting of approval of the shadow's next move. Peter nods his head in approval knowing what ever his shadow has in mind will make the pirates leave.

Peter's shadow flies over to the pirate with tattoos covering his whole body. The shadow covers the man completely like a blanket with a dark wind. The shadow removes it self from the man, but the man wasn't there anymore. The only thing left of the man was his sword. "_Now leave._" Peter's shadow orders with his voice echoing through out Neverland. Hook's most trustworthy pirates run away in fear.

Before Hook had the chance to run away Peter flies down behind him onto a rock. "Not you." Peter orders harsh. Hook stops not daring to turn around. Peter flies over to Hook with a scowl.

"I didn't think it'll be that easy to find you, Peter." Hook says clammily. Peter looks at Hook unamused.

"I came to find you." Peter says cold walking closer to Hook. Hook stares at Peter with a cool expression trying mask his fear.

"Why?" Hook asks with mockery of the boy. Peter rolls eyes with annoyance.

"I have a proposition for you, Jimmy." Hook feels his blood leave him when Peter uses his old name. Peter smiles at Hook's fear.

"What is it?" Hook asks hearing his heart pound in his ears. Peter paces back and forth with thought. Peter turns on his heal when he finds the right words to say.

Peter points at Hook before he speaks "You have something I want while I have something you desire." Hook stares at the boy with a raised eyebrow in question, "Well actually two things you desire." Peter says causally.

"So what is this proposition?" Hook asks now intrigued. Peter smiles evilly knowing Hook has fallen right into his game of trickery.

"You have the orb and I need it, but you wont hand it over so easily to me. So I have come with a deal, a trade. You give me the orb and I'll destroy it, and the fair trade will be I will give you my magic." Peter says. Hook strokes his chin while he thinks of the boys wonderful trade.

"You would give up the blessings of ruling this land for an orb?" Hook asks unsure of what the boy is really planning.

"Yes, I wouldn't need the magic. I'm going to a place any way that magic doesn't exist there. The only thing relevant to magic is science." Peter explains telling him the truth.

"How would you exchange this magic to me?" Hook asks knowing the last time Peter said he could give magic away someone ended up dead.

"Once I destroy the orb. I won't be able to survive the destroying of it. I have to use a lot of power, so once I have died or whatever will happen to me you will come and take a strain of my hair. You will crush it in the palm of your hand, and it will turn into pixie dust." Peter says trying to hide the laughter in his eyes.

"The other trade is your death?" Hook asks with hopeful eyes.

"That and another thing that you will receive once I come onto the ship." Peter explains further into his deceiving trade. Hook lips curl into a smile falling for the trap.

"You got a deal." Hook and Peter shake hands to keep the end of their bargains. Peter ascends up into the air to fly to the top of the mountain where Wendy is.

* * *

Peter lands on top of the mountain of Neverland. He feels the heaviness of the magic of Neverland. Peter walks over to the indian boys who guard Wendy's cage. "Did she wake up?" Peter asks smiling into the cage seeing Wendy still laying curled in a ball.

"Yes and she did asks to be let out, and we told her what you told us." One of the indian boys explains to Peter.

"It's a good thing you didn't let her out." Peter says approving. "Now go back to indian village and tell them that Hook and his crew are off the island. Also tell Rufio to give Tiger Lilly some food if he hasn't done so already." The boys nod their heads in obedience.

Peter unlocks the cage and opens it to find Wendy sitting up glaring at him. Peter tries to stifle an amuse smile down when their eyes meet contact. Peter extends his hand out to Wendy for her to take. Wendy slaps his hand away furious. Peter moves out of the way for her to get out.

Wendy crawls out of the cage with fire burning in her eyes. "Don't be angry with me. I had to do it." Peter explains not liking it when Wendy's mad at him. Wendy nods her head in okay. Wendy huffs while she folds her arms around her chest.

"Did you really?" Wendy asks still feeling nauseous from the sleeping potion.

"Yes. Hook was on the island looking for you and for me. I knew you were going to be stubborn, like always, about going into hiding. So I took into my own hands to make sure you were safe." Peter explains feeling annoyed with her ungrateful heart for he protected her.

"I would of gone into hiding if you had asks me, and told me about him being on the island. That I would of never questioned about going into safety." Wendy protest feeling her anger rise in her. She could feel they were about to have a fight. Peter rolls his eyes.

Wendy slaps Peter across his face at his rudeness. She is tired of his strange behavior.  
Peter eyes flash with anger while he touches his hand mark cheek. "I am sick and tired of you think you owning everything! This wasn't about my safety this was about you. It's about power because with out it you're nothing!" Wendy exclaims out of frustration.

"You really think this is all about power? If I wanted power I would of never left Neverland. It's about you. Wendy, it's about you." Peter says hurt. Wendy pushes back her uncombed hair behind her ear as tears fill her eyes.

"Because what? I'm your weakness." Wendy asks having a few tears escape her eyes. Peter looks at her confused.

"No, you're my strength. I would of fallen years ago if it wasn't for you saving me. You gave me a heart. You showed what love is. It's not a fairy tale, but it isn't a tragedy either." Peter explains feeling the crack pieces of his heart beat slightly.

"Then why did you put me in a cage as if I'm your prisoner. As if I'm you're possession to be kept locked up and when your done with me. You'll sell me off somewhere else." Wendy says revealing all her insecurities. Peter's eyes glisten unable to tell her of his deal.

"I had my reason, but I can't tell you." Peter says strain. Wendy feels her heart fall onto the ground. Peter looks away unable to watch her cry because of him.

"Tell me." Wendy pleads while sucking in air. Peter bites the inside of his cheek while he debates with himself if he should tell her what the shadow had said to him.

"Wendy, my heart is dead." Peter finally says confessing the truth. Wendy looks at him with a frown confused brow.

"Your still alive." Wendy says thinking like a realist.

"No, the good in me is dead. I've fallen." Peter says croaky trying to hold back a sob. Wendy looks at Peter with sad eyes.

"You've fallen?" Wendy asks not sure what to think. Peter shakes his head slowly.

"My shadow had warn me about this. I didn't listen and went a head. I caused my self heart ache. I'm scared. I'm acting out of fear." Peter explains shamed, "He told me if I went down this path you will die. I'm making horrible decisions to keep you alive."

"I'm not going to die." Wendy says comforting him.

"How do you know?" Peter asks looking deep into Wendy's blue eyes.

"Because I just do." Wendy says sweetly. Peter looks away unable to handle her grace,

"You did something." Wendy says knowing the look he has when he did something wrong. Peter looks at her unable to speak. "What did you say to Hook?" Wendy asks feeling her anger again.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm just playing a game with him." Peter says with a faint smile knowing he has everything under control.

"Peter, your games are cruel." Wendy whispers knowing how he was when he was a child. Peter raises an eyebrow at her in how do you know. "Peter, I remember how you and the lost boys treated Hook and his crew. When I was little girl I didn't realize it until now."

"That's how boys are. It was fun." Peter says with a smirk. Wendy looks to the ground now able to see the evil in his eyes. Before Wendy or Peter could say anything else screams are heard from down in the heart of Neverland. The Indian village.  
Peter grabs Wendy's hand and they fly off to the Indian Village at high speed.

* * *

Peter and Wendy land in the middle of the chaos. Indians run frantically around with loud wails of crying. Wendy looks at Peter with concern eyes. Peter looks around trying to understand all that is happening. "Stop!" Peter yells making all the indians stop. The indians eyes look at Peter with the feeling of safety.

"What happen?" Peter asks leaving Wendy's side. The healer walks out of the chief tent.

"The Chief has been killed by poison." The healer tells everyone. Peter stares at the healer shock with disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The village becomes absoutly still at this moment. Neverland was silent. Peter stares at the healer with an angered look of confusion. "How is this possibly?" Peter asks stilling trying to grasp understanding. The healer looks away not sure himself.

"I not know how." The healer answers truthfully. Peter walks slowly to the tent were the Chief lays dead. Peter pushes the tents opening flap to the side while he walks in.

His eyes scan the destroyed room. Peter's green eyes finally land on the dead Chief. Peter shallows thick salvia with his lips becoming dry while he looks at Chief horrified.

Peter looks at the dry crusty foam that forms around the Chief's mouth. His eyes scan the Chief's body able to see how hard he was convulsing. The Chief's veins poke out underneath his skin. Peter pulls a blanket over the Chief with a tear sliding down his cheek. "Good bye old friend." Peter whispers before he walks out of the tent.

Peter looks around at the distraught people. Peter feels his heart cringe at the desperation in their brown eyes. Peter lowers his head as he turns away from them all. Wendy watches as Peter walks into the woods where Tiger Lilly is being held prisenor.

Peter looks at Tiger Lilly's through the cage with hard but yet sympathetic eyes. "You don't have to tell me. I knew this was coming." Tiger Lilly says a cracked voice. Peter bows his head at her sad.

"How did you know?" Peter asks. Two tears at the same time slide down Tiger Lilly's cheeks before she speaks.

"Because all of this is my fault. If...I...if I-" Tiger Lilly covers faces with hands as she weeps into the palms of her hands. Peter looks away from her with numbness at her tears. "If I hadn't made with the devil none of this would of happen..." Tiger Lilly says shameful to Peter. Peter's cold eyes look at her.  
"It was Hook?" Peter asks.

"I have no idea. If it was then he broke his promise, but maybe it was a source inside the village, a trader." Tiger Lilly explains broken hearted. Peter shakes his head before he turns to walk away.

"I'm for the lost of your father." Peter says over his shoulder giving his condolences. Tiger Lilly grabs the bamboo rails of the cage while Peter walks away.

"You're not going to let me out?" Tiger Lilly asks desperate. Peter looks over to her with a disgust look.

"Even though your father is dead does not mean I will let you out," Peter says cold while he turns around to face her, "You see princess, I don't tolerate traders. You betrayed me. You deserve this. You're right, it is all your fault." Tiger Lilly's face crumbles with tears as shame overwhelms her. Peter walks away unaffected by her pain.

Tiger Lilly cries deep and loudly as she is folded in a ball on the floor of the cage. Wendy feels tears of her own slip down her cheeks while she walks up to the cage. Wendy kneels in-front of the cage with a kind, soft expression. "Go." Tiger Lilly whispers to Wendy.  
"I'm here to let you out." Wendy whispers with a kind smile. Tiger Lilly slowly sits up looking at Wendy mouth a-gap.

"No, you can't. You will be helping the trader. God knows what he'll do to you." Tiger Lilly whispers fearfully. Wendy smile fades away knowing she's right.

"I don't care. Having you in a cage is inhumane. I won't stand here another second letting him become a monster. Your father is dead those people need a leader, a strong leader. You are the princess, and now you are their queen." Wendy whispers strong. Tiger Lilly looks down at the ground thinking on what Wendy has said.

"Peter is now their ruler. He harbors magic of Neverland within him. He deserves the rightful tilted as King not I. I'm just a trader." Tiger Lilly whispers hopeless. Wendy looks at the little girl locked in the cage.

"You are letting his words take hold of your heart. You mustn't. Peter won't be able to stay, you see. He has to leave with me, back to London so we can get married and start a family. I have to remind him of who he was and of who he is. Not this bloody demon. He won't hurt me, and if he does then I know he is gone for good." Wendy whispers with passion. Tiger Lilly's face drops with defeat.

"I won't let you take that risk." Tiger Lilly says backing away from the opening of the cage. Wendy feels tears prick her eyes as she watches the little girl. Wendy feels a hand clasps her shoulder. Wendy tenses at the rough touch. Wendy looks at Tiger Lilly's pleading eyes and at that moment she knew who it was. Wendy stands up slowly feeling her heart beat quicken.

Wendy turns around to find Peter staring at her suspiciously with his arms now folded. Wendy bows her head while she walks past him. Peter turns to follow Wendy away from Tiger Lilly.

Peter and Wendy walk back to the camp in uneasy silents. "Why were you talking Tiger Lilly?" Peter asks following closely behind Wendy.

"I thought that she might want to see someone." Wendy lies while she clutches the key in a fist trying to hide it from Peter. Peter catches onto her lying.

"Really? It didn't have to do with the fact that she was in a cage and maybe you didn't want her in it?" Peter asks knowing the truth. Wendy stops walking with wide-eyes wondering how he knew.

"No." Wendy lies again before she starts walking again. Peter grabs Wendy's wrist making her stop. Peter walks behind Wendy with his chest touching her back.

"Stop lying." Peter whispers harsh in Wendy's ear making her freeze. Peter forcefully pulls open her fist and takes the key. Wendy feels her heart drop into her stomach. Wendy turns around facing Peter with inches separating them.

"It's wrong of you. It's not right. Her father just died, and this is how you treat her." Wendy cries looking deep into Peter's eyes. Peter sucks in cool air into his nostrils with frustration, "It's inhumane for you put her a cage as if she was an animal. As if you have no heart. I know you're still in there somewhere, Peter." Wendy feels her heart crack as she touches his cheek with her finger tips.

Peter looks away from Wendy's glistening blue eyes. Peter doesn't say a word while he takes in the feel of her finger tips. "You have to let her out. Let her be the queen. She has to lead her people now because you can't lead them."

"Why not?" Peter asks now looking in her eyes.

"Because you have to come with me. We have to go home, Peter, we are too be married." Wendy says croaky. Peter eyes drop with sadness.

"I can't go home like this." Peter says feeling as if he was saying goodbye to Wendy. Wendy drops her hand to her side with shock.

"With out a heart." Wendy whispers. Peter shakes his head yes somberly. Wendy fed up with this talk about being heartless, about being cold and numb, and about loosing morals she presses her hand on his chest. Peter's heart flips in his chest at her touch.

"I can feel a beat, Pete. I know people have betrayed you here, but there are people back at home that are loyal to you. Those boys they've always been loyal to you. They've never left your side even at your most insane times. They were with you in battle, hunting, and just having a good time. One of those boys is your brother now, and the others have lives now, but when you call them together they come because they love you. Michael and John are loyal to you. You have parents now who love you more than anything in the world. And if that's not enough too convince you and all you want is approval from Neverland then you'll never be satisfied." Wendy says trying to remind him of who he really is. Peter wraps his hand around her hand while they stand inches away.

"I know all that, but Darling are you loyal to me? Will you be with me till death...or are we saying goodbye tonight?" Peter holding her hand tight. Wendy feels the pain of his tight grip around her hand, but she doesn't complain.

"I can't let you do this to yourself." Wendy whispers with tears lining the rim of her eyes. Peter drops her hand while he back away. Wendy starts to breath heavy while he is now feet away.

"Do what?" Peter asks feeling anger grow in his heart.

"I won't let you become a monster!" Wendy explains feeling her heart break.

"It's too late!" Peter exclaims hating he has to explain this once more to Wendy. Can't she just except he's gone.

"I don't believe it!" Wendy exclaims passionately moving closer to him while he takes a step back.

"You can't save me even with your love! I already made the deal!" Peter exclaims revealing the truth. Wendy's eyes widen while Peter clinches his jaw.

"What deal?" Wendy asks fearful. Wendy shakes her head not wanting to know while she turns to walk away. Peter bites his bottom lip making it bleed while he stares at the full moon before he walks away back to the Indian Village.

* * *

Peter walks into the prophets tent were all the leaders of the Indian Village are. The leaders look at Peter becoming quite from their previous conversation. "We have to find out who did this." One of the indians say looking around at all the men.

"We know who did it. The question is why did he do it." Another Indian interjects.

"It wasn't him. I should know I was with Hook when it happen. Who ever it was working for Hook. God knows who did it." Peter says while his eyes scan all of the indians, "We have investigate who did it. It could of been anyone like when Tiger Lilly was leading to my death." The Indians look to the ground at the mention of Tiger Lilly.

"We will asks questions, but while we do that you have to do something for us, Peter Pan." Holy Man says looking at Peter with spectacle eyes.

"What?" Peter asks.

"Let Tiger Lilly out." Holy Man says starring at Peter sternly. Peter eyes turn dark while he stares at Holy Man angered.

"No." Peter answers defiantly. Holy Man leans back on a poll with his head cocked to the side.

"No?" He asks. Peter moves to the edge of his seat with a hateful look.

"I have said this many times. I don't tolerate traders. She is too be kept in that cage until I say she can be let out, but till that day she is forever my prisoner." Peter says harshly with his eyes glaring at Holy Man. Holy Man looks away angry. "Do you understand, Holy Man?" Holy Man shakes his head yes before Peter continues to speak.

"It's not my right to find the killer of the Chief, but it's yours. But the Chief was like a father to me. He was good friend of mine ,so I will help you find this man." All the leaders shake their heads in understanding. "That will be all." Peter stands before he walks out of the tent.

Wendy watches while Peter walks away from the tent with sun shining on his hair almost making it look dark blonde. Wendy quickly looks away when Peter looks at her. Wendy watches Peter walk away to go find the person who killed the Chief.

Peter walks up to the man who he had tied him up to the tree. "You think it was me, don't you Peter Pan?" Haken asks Peter aware of his presence.

"I don't think. I know." Peter says harshly while he walks to the front of Haken to confront him. Haken lips turns into an evil curl.

"Then you are not wrong. You think that Tiger Lilly betrayed you while she her was being betrayed. I want you dead as much as Hook does." Haken threats with a chuckle while he stands up holding a knife. Peter draws his sword keeping his eye on the sword.

"Why?" Peter asks angered.

Haken laughs evilly before he speaks. "I was promised half of the ruling. Hook is only a minor threat. I'm the main threat." Peter looks at Haken in the eyes in mockery.

"You forgot one thing, Haken." Peter growls glaring at Haken.

"And what is that?" Haken asks.

"I rule Neverland." Peter says with a swoosh of his hand and with magic throws Haken across the room. Haken hits the clay wall with a groan. Peter walks up to Haken with a snarl.

"You think your magic can help you?" Haken asks while he stands up cracking his neck. Peter smirks pridefully.

"Then you wrong." Haken growls grabbing Peter by the throat and slamming him down on the ground. Peter struggles against Haken as he becomes desperate for air. Haken smiles smug. "I was going to let Hook kill you, but seeing how weak you are. I'm going to kill you." Peter bucks underneath the weight of lack of air. Haken looses his grip on Peter's neck letting him breathe slightly.

"I'm not weak." Peter strangles to say while he searchings with his finger tips for his sword. Haken looks at him confused. Once Peter finds his sword he throws Haken off of him.

Peter twirls his sword in one hand before he stabs Haken in his stomach. Haken looks down at his middle core with a shock look. Blood streams out of his mouth to show he is dead. Peter pulls out his sword looking at Haken with hate.

* * *

Peter pulls Haken's dead body out to the middle of the village. Every one gasps in unison.

"I found the murder of your Chief. He worked for Hook." Peter announces to everyone. Peter watches as they pour deadly fairy dust onto Haken's body. Hakens body explodes.

Everyone walks to the waters edge with men carrying the Cheif's body in a box with holes on their shoulders. Peter and Wendy stand next to each other paying their respects to the Chief. The men put the Chief into the water sending him off to his grave.

After the funeral everyone goes back to the village except Peter and Wendy. Peter stares aimlessly out to the ocean. "Peter..." Wendy says softly while she pats his back. Peter doesn't move while he thinks on his plan to get to the Jolly Rodger.

"It's almost time for me to destroy the orb." Peter says softly. Wendy looks at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you scared?" She asks sweetly. Peter shakes his head no. Wendy looks down to the ground.

"I am." Wendy whispers not wanting him to hear, but to fail he did. Peter looks at Wendy with sweetness.

"Don't be scared I'm going to be okay." Peter says with smile.

"How are you so sure?" Wendy asks with her voice trembling.

"I just am." Peter says with a twinkle in his eyes. Wendy leans on his chest breathing in his sweet scent. Peter strokes her hair in comfort.

"I've already promised you." Peter says with a loving tone. Wendy feels safe in his arms as they looks out to the blue sky.

"What are you going to Tiger Lilly?" Wendy asks still hating her being put up in a cage. Peter sighs heavy.

"I've been thinking on what you said, and I might let her out." Peter says with uncertainty in his voice. A smile flickers on Wendy's cheeks knowing he couldn't keep her locked up forever. Peter looks out to the sky with fear. Peter shallows while he feels hate burn in his eyes. He's death was coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's notes: **__**This chapter isn't very long I'm sorry about that. The story is getting semi-closer to the end also it will get more violent as we get closer to the end. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :) **_

**Chapter Fourteen **

Peter walks up to Rufio uneasy. "What is it, Peter?" Rufio asks able to seeing Peter's distress. Peter shallows hard while he looks at Rufio in the eyes.

"It's time." Peter says hoarse regretting his deal. Even though he knows this is only way he can destroy the orb he's decision is haunting him.

Rufio puts his hand on Peter's shoulder to comfort him. "Once I destroy the orb and if anything happens to me then I want you to take Wendy home." Peter orders uneasy.

Rufio shakes his head yes while he walks away. Peter takes a deep breath before he looks up to see the Jolly Rodger in a ghostly fog as it bobs up in down in the moonlight sea. Peter turns away to find Wendy.

* * *

Wendy looks up from her plate of food to find Peter standing in-front of her. "Yes?" Wendy asks while she places her plate of food beside her. Peter squats down in front of her. He pushes back her messy, unwashed hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Today is the day, I destroy the orb." Peter whispers softly knowing Wendy doesn't want him to do this. Wendy cast her eyes downward with fear imbedded in them.

"Let me come with you..." Wendy pleads with fire burning in her eyes. She wanted to make Hook pay for all the cruel things he's done to her. Peter eyes flicker around while he debates with himself.

"Wendy, it's too dangerous." Peter says not wanting to put her in harm. Wendy cast her eyes up to looking at Peter in his eyes.

"I don't care about danger. I want to be next you when you fight. I don't want you to die." Wendy protest shaky. Reluctantly Peter agrees to let Wendy come with him and Rufio.  
Peter stands on the shore with Rufio, Tinkerbell, and Wendy looking out at the Jolly Rodger. Peter starts to hoover to fly out to the Jolly Rodger. Wendy grabs Peter's hand before he flies off.

"Peter, wait." Wendy pleads while she looks desperately in his eyes. Peter lands softly on the ground looking at her confused.

"What is it?" Peter asks concern. Wendy grips his shirt tightly in her fist while tears from in the corner of her eyes.

"Promise me you won't die." Wendy pleads desperately and sternly. Peter kisses Wendy lips firmly.

"I promise." Peter says once he releases from her tight grip. "Also, Wendy, remember I love you, and you have to trust me." Peter says passionately as if reminding himself. Wendy looks at him confused.

"Of course." Wendy whispers before she kisses him softly on the lips.

They all fly to the ship quietly. They hoover near the side of the ship. Peter peers in a gun port looking to see if there were any Pirates down in the ship's hull. "It's clear." Peter whispers to everyone.

Peter pushes back a cannon while he crawls through the gun port. Peter turns around to help Wendy and Rufio in. Peter looks around the candle light hull. "We must hurry, and find the orb." Peter whispers breathy while he's eyes scan out of breath, "Look around it might be hidden some where." Peter orders pulling off a white sheet off of a cannon.

Peter, Wendy, and Rufio looking for thirty minutes in every corner, and every hidden box. Wendy sits down on a chest watching Peter while he paces back and forth panicky.

"Peter, what if it isn't here." Wendy whispers. Peter looks at her confused.

"Then where would it be?" Peter asks nervously.

"The Captain's Cabin..." Wendy says fearing it's not there. Peter eyes grow wide with realization.

"It makes since. Why would he put it down here knowing we could come any time and steal it." Rufio whispers with understanding. Peter looks away frustrated.

"Tinkerbell, go and see if the orb is in the Captain Hook's cabin." Peter orders Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell flies stealthy up to the Captain's cabin. Peter moves over to sit next to Wendy. Rufio sits on a cannon pulling out his sword**.**

They all sit in silence for a while thinking until Wendy breaks it. "Don't blame yourself Peter." She whispers to him while she puts her head on his shoulder.

"How can I not?" Peter asks while he plays with his sword. Wendy takes a deep breath in before she answers him.

"Because no one could of known that the orb was in his cabin." Wendy whispers.

"You did." Peter whispers shamefully. Wendy slips her hand into his interlocking their fingers as they wait on Tinkerbell to come back.

* * *

Tinkerbell flies avoiding any contact with pirates. Tinkerbell looks into Hook window to find a chest. Wendy was right the orb was in Hook's cabin. Tinkerbell goes to fly off to tell Peter, but she stops when she over hears Hook talking to Starky and Smee.

"He's fallen right to my trap." Hook says smug to Starky and Smee.

"How do you know he's here?" Smee asks before taking a big gulp of rum. Hook smiles crookedly with evil shimmering in his eyes.

"I saw him coming." Hook answers prideful. Starky looks out the window to spot Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell sees Starky looking at her she zooms away to tell Peter. "Captain, he's on board." Starky says grabbing his sword and running out of the cabin.

* * *

Peter stands up quickly when he sees Tinkerbell flying panic over to him. "It's a trap..." Peter says trying to process all Tinkerbell was saying to him. "It's a bloody trap!" Peter exclaims grabbing Wendy's hand to get off the ship. But before they could get off Hook and his crew are down in the hull.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys. Peter Pan and Wendy bird with his only lost boy Rufio." Starky says with an evil smirk. Wendy moves behind Peter when she looks at Starky, and Starky looking at her lustfully again.

"You can't hurt me." Peter declares with pride.

"So prideful, so arrogant, but you forgotten Peter Pan your deal." Hook says wicked while he walks down the stairs. Peter glares at Hook hatefully while he walks over to Peter.

"No, I have not forgotten my deal." Peter growls as Hook stands in-front of him. A smirk flickers on Hook's lips when he sees Wendy standing safely behind Peter.

"Hello, Darling. It's been awhile." Hook says honeyed. Wendy's grip tightens on Peter's hand.

"Leave her alone." Peter orders glaring at Hook.

Ignoring Peter Hook looks at his men. "Take these scumbags up to the deck." Some large men grab Peter, Wendy, and Rufio by the arm and drags them up to the deck.

Peter watches Hook with a close eye while he stands there on the deck with his hands tied behind his back. "Now ,Peter, what is the other bargain of the deal." Hook asks.

"You name it." Peter answers with anger in his words. Hook looks around thinking on what he wants from Peter. What could hurt Peter. Hook's eyes land on Wendy.

Peter follows Hook's eyes trail seeing it's Wendy. He feels acid rise in his throat.

"Her." Hook growls with excitement. Peter looks at Wendy in the eyes to find fear.

"Fine." Peter whispers reluctantly with tears forming in his eyes. Wendy tries to fight off the men who drag her over to Hook.

"Peter! Peter!" Wendy screams with tears streaming down her cheeks while she tires to break loose. Peter fights off the urge to go and recuse her.

"Now, now, dear calm down." Hook says sotto-tone while he touches her face with his hook. Wendy shutters at the cold of his hook. Wendy breathes heavy and uneasy when leans closer down to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." Wendy's eyes grow large when Hook lips press against hers.

Peter eyes grow with fury as he tries fight off the men who are holding him back. Rufio looks at Peter as Peter snarls with hate. Hook releases with a smirk of satisfaction. "Taste like honey." Wendy spits on Hook in the face.

Hook whips off her spit with delight. "Go to hell, you bastard." Wendy growls with anger. Hook chuckles at her un lady like words.

"You taught her well Peter. She is a keeper!" Hook exclaims with a laugh while he looks at Peter.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her." Peter threats looking in Hook's eyes. Hook laughs at Peter in mockery.

"You'll what?" Hook asks mocking.

"I'll kill you." Peter growls. "Now that you have had your fun. Bring me the orb." Peter orders not able to look at Wendy. Wendy watches with tears streaming down her cheeks as the feeling of Hook's lips are still felt on her lips.

"Bring the orb." Hook orders his men. The men place the chest in front of Peter on a table. Peter stares at the chest with a growing knot in his chest.

Peter unlatches the lock on the orb with heavy breaths. The orb glows a reflection of Peter. Peter looks into his eyes seeing pain. Peter looks away unable to look in his desperate dark green eyes.

Peter closes his eyes concentrating on his power. A wind howls as light burst through Peter's hands onto the orb. Everyone looks away from the orb except Wendy. She watches with pain growing in her heart as his promise sweeps into her mind.

Peter lets out a painful moan as he's magic is drain from him. He's eyes flicker rapidly while he pushes more out of him. The seas start to rage violently and the flowers start to whither as Peter drains not just his magic, but Neverland's. Peter lets out a hair standing scream as the orb blows up sending Peter flying into the air, and plunging into the water.

"PETER!" Wendy screams while she breaks free from the pirates hold.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author Notes: ****Just a little more chapters until the end! :D**_

**Chapter Fifteen **

Everything slows down for Wendy as she fights off the pirates who try to grab her. Wendy frantically runs over to the side of the ship where Peter was thrown off of. Rufio grabs Wendy by the waist making her stop from jumping off the boat to Peter. "LET GO! LET GO! PETER! I NEED TO GET TO PETER! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE! LET ME GO!" Wendy screams mad as she punches, kicks, and claws Rufio. Rufio with all his strength pins her onto the ground. Wendy screams as her eyes scan wildly around.

"Stop! Wendy, snap out of it!" Rufio yells in her face trying to bring rationality back to her. Wendy shakes her head no rapidly making tears and spit fling onto Rufio's face. Rufio pulls Wendy into his arms cradling her as her nails dig into his shoulder.

"Bring the boy onto the ship to make sure he's dead!" Hook orders loudly over Wendy's craze screams.

* * *

Peter's body sinks down into the dark ocean. A rope is tied around his waist as a pirate swims up to a little dory. "I got him, and he doesn't look to be alive..." The pirates says while he hands Smee Peter's lifeless body.

* * *

They slam Peter's body down onto the deck with grief in their hearts. It was really only Hook and a couple of men who hated Peter. The others were just scared of him, but the pirates couldn't get past the fact an eighteen year old boy just died...

Rufio lets Wendy go when he sees Peter's body on deck. Wendy scrambles over to Peter with tears staining her cheeks. "Peter...?" Wendy asks in shock while she hoovers over him. Wendy's tears dot Peter's wet pale face while she looks at him.

"Peter, please wake up." Wendy pleads with chattering teeth. A cold snow flake lands on Wendy's cheek. Wendy looks up to see forming snow clouds. A freezing wind circles Wendy and the crew as snow falls lightly onto them.

"Peter, please I'm begging you wake up. I need you." Wendy cries desperately. "I can't loose you. I love you! It's not suppose to end this way...your not suppose to leave me. "

Wendy with a shaky hand touches Peter's chest where he's heart she feels no heart beat she frantically feels all of his pluses, but none where beating. Wendy becomes angry as her shock slowly disappears. She thinks back on his promise to her even though she knows he's not God, and that Peter's promises will go void she becomes furious with him.

"You promised! Dammit Peter, promised! You promised you wouldn't die!" Wendy screams as she bangs on his chest. The pirates even Captain Hook take off their hats in respect of Peter's death. Hook feels a sudden pain in his chest not because of Peter's death, but because of Wendy's heart break.

Rufio walks over to Wendy. "Wendy, stop beating on his chest it's not going to help. It's not going to bring him back... I'm sorry." Rufio says trying to make her realize the truth of his death. Wendy eyes grow wide with revelation.

"It will help." Wendy says quickly as she starts with both hands press onto his chest. Wendy opens Peter's mouth breathing in her breaths.

"One, two, three..." Wendy counts as she tries to restart his heart. She does this over and over with no success. Wendy starts to push harder on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Rufio asks concern for her sanity.

"I'm trying to restart his heart." Wendy answers breathy feeling light headed. "Help me, Rufio. I'm getting light headed. I'm going to need you to breath into his mouth." Rufio looks at her with disgust.

Wendy looks at Rufio angered "Rufio do it!" Rufio breaths into Peter's mouth. When Rufio comes up for air Wendy presses on his chest. When seeing theres not success she starts pounding on his chest.

After a minute seeing if it worked and when it didn't Wendy gives up. With defeat Wendy lays her head on Peter un-beating chest. Rufio leans back pushing his hair back with grief.

Wendy closes her eyes as tears slowly drip down her cheeks. She takes in her last moments with Peter. Wendy opens her eyes slowly when she feels arms wrap around her. Wendy shallows down the hopeful thinking, but when she hears an old fimlar voice she starts to cry harder. "Wendy...?" The voice was in pain and strained.

"Yes..." Wendy asks croaky afraid to move she lays still with heavy breaths.

"It's okay. I'm alive." Peter whispers to Wendy with tears of pain and more stream down his cheeks. Wendy sits up to look at Peter's hazy green eyes. Wendy leans down to kiss Peter. Their lips meet sweetly.

"How is that possible?" Hook roars angered.

Wendy pulls away from Peter looking at him with so much love. A smile flickers onto Peter's lips. "I lo-"

Hook grabs Wendy by the hair pulls her away from Peter. "No!" Peter yells as Wendy screams out of pain.

Hook throws Wendy making her hit a pole. Wendy throws her arms up to block the blow. The pirates around her pick her up ruffly around her arms to hold her back.

"How the hell are you alive?" Hook asks furious. A weak smirk appears on Peter's cheeks.

"I'm Peter Pan." Peter says haughty. Hook kicks Peter in his ribs. Peter lets out a painful noise. A smile appears on Hook's face.

"You're weak. You have no magic inside of you." Hook growls as he kicks Peter again in his chest.

Wendy fights against the man holding her back. "Make sure the girl watches him die for good." Hook orders as he grabs Peter by the shoulders. Peter's eyes grow large when Hook punches him in the stomach. Peter falls to his knees in agony.

"Weak!" Hook yells as he kicks Peter again rapidly. Peter grabs Hook's foot pushing him off of him.

Peter holds his side as he crawls away moaning with pain. Peter throws up coughing up blood. Peter looks at the blood with hazy vision. Peter coughs again with less blood while he collapses on his stomach causing pain to shoot through his nerves. He breaths winded as he gasps for air. Hook twists Peter onto his back as he stands over him.

"This is your final end." Hook growls as he picks up Peter by the shirt. Hook slams Peter onto a pole. Peter's eye lids become heavy with pain as his eyes watch Hook.

"I remember you had me not to long ago pinned up against a rock with a knife up to my skull, but I will be able to do what you didn't." Hook growls as he places his Hook on Peter's hairline. Hook slowly digs his hook into Peter's skin as he slowly drags it down the side of his face following his hair lets out a scream of agony from the depths of his belly. Peter's vision blackens as the hook cuts down his temple. Hook drops Peter onto his knees. Peter sits there on his knees breathing shallow with noises of pain coming out from the back of his throat.

Hook watches the blood drip off his hook and splattering onto the deck. Hook draws his sword with an evil smirk. Peter stares at the sword with fear and defeat. "This will be the happiest moment of my life." Hook snarls.

"No!" Wendy slams the back of her head on the guy who was holding her back. Wendy runs to where Peter and Hook are. Hook plunges his sword into Wendy's side. Wendy stands protectively in front of Peter. Wendy looks down at the sword with shock in her eyes. Hook draws the sword out of Wendy. Wendy collapses onto the ground in front of Peter.

Speechless Peter picks Wendy up in his arms. Wendy looks at Peter with a flicker of light left in her eyes. Peter feels his body go numb when her eyes flutter close from pain. Peter couldn't feel his emotions, he is in too much shock. Peter leans his forehead down to touch hers. Peter sobs as all the regret fills his body.

"This is better than killing you. Now you know how I felt when you killed my only love. Doesn't it hurt to see her die in your arms?nNow she's gone and your nothing more than a lonely lost boy. It's a shame really. For a sweet girl like her to die." Hook says without remorse or sympathy. "I should give you my condoles, but I'm not because it would be fake. I don't pity you, Peter. I don't regret killing Wendy because I see my revenge finally. You hunched over in tears and agony only bring happiness to me. Evil doesn't get happy endings so you don't. It's a shame your wedding will never happen. You'll never have a family of your own. Now you have no reason to leave Neverland. You will waist away. You will die of grief." Peter looks at Wendy with sad eyes as he pushes back her hair.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. You were right about me. I'm not evil. I was just lost, but now I see what my decisions have cost me. They have cost me your life. Your not dead yet, but your slowly fading away like withering flower. I need you because you complete me. I have been so blinded by my hate, and bitterness that I forgotten the woman I love is all I need. You have never once betrayed me. You always have shown me grace. You have given me more than I could offer. I love you, Wendy." Peter whispers to Wendy as he weeps with blood and tears dripping on her face.

Peter feels his anger for Hook rises in his bones as he thinks on what Hook has said to him. Peter shakes violently with anger. Peter looks up with flared nostrils as his anger, hate, bitterness, and grief takes over his mind. Peter lays Wendy down on the deck. Peter stands up slowly ignoring the pain shooting through him.

Peter pulls out his sword with anger flashing in his eyes causing a crack of thunder to be heard around them. Hook's crew coward down as they run to the starboard side of the ship leaving Hook and Peter to themselves. Peter turns around to face Hook.

"There he is." Hook says low with malice. Hook waits for Peter to come at him. Peter's anger rages through Neverland. Storm clouds replace the snow clouds as hurricane force winds circle around everyone. Neverland has become dark with anger.

* * *

Peter twirls striking Hook's sword. The metal clash together loudly. Hook thrust at Peter, but blocks the blow. Light cracks across the sky each time the swords clash together. Peter twist missing being cut by Hook's sword. "You ready to give up, Pan?" Hook asks as he twirls his sword in his hand.

"I'm going to kill you so no." Peter answers as he flies up into the air gaining his magic back. Hook takes off running down to the starboard side only to be stop by his crew. The massive waves crash against the Jolly Roger violently.

Peter looks over at Rufio. "Rufio, go get Wendy to safety! I might sink the ship!" Rufio shakes his head yes as he fights against the horrible storm to get to Wendy.

Hook cuts Peter leg making him fall to the ground. Peter face squishes in pain as he holds his leg. Peter gets up more angry. Peter and Hook fight as the rains pours on them making it hard for them to see.

They thrust and twirl their swords. They look at each other through their crossed swords.

"Don't you know, Peter. You will never win. We both want each other dead!" Hook yells over the storm.

"It's a fight to the death then. I have nothing anyway." Peter yells as he pushes Hook back making him slam onto the ground. Hook scrambles up as he breaths heavy.

"She was a nice girl it really is a pity." Hook says holding out his arms with his hair glued to his face.

"She was my girl." Peter says with a snarl as he attacks Hook again. Hook grabs Peter's arm with his hook. Peter cuts Hook side with his sword making him release Peter's arm. The waves crash against the ship causing some of the boards to break off.

"Captain stop the fight. The ship is going to sink! He's going kills us all!" Starkys yells over to Hook as he holds onto a pole for dear life.

"Then let him!" Hook hollers as he keeps rhythm with each blow Peter and him took to their swords.

"You're a damn fool!" Starky yells with fear cracking his voice. Peter smiles at Starky's fear.

"You really are for not taking his advice." Peter says with laughter. Peter lets out a crazy laugh as he slings his hair out of his face. Peter's eyes grow mad with excitement. Hook stares at the boy in bewilderment.

"You've gone mad!" Hooke exclaims as he fights harder.

"You've made me this way!" Peter exclaims as he sweeps Hook's leg out from under him. Hook falls onto the deck holding his sword up. Peter trashes his sword against Hooks rapidly until the sword is flung out of Hook's hand.

Peter walks over to Hook's sword panting. "You made me this way. You killed my father. You betrayed me, and you have taken the one woman that I have loved out of my life. I have a right to behead you right now." Peter spits as he stands over Hook with flared nostrils.

"Then why don't you?" Hook asks starring up at Peter. Peter looks over to his right to see Rufio cowering under a over hang with Wendy safe in his arms. Peter looks away not sure what to do.

"Because once someone told me I'm not evil, and doing this would be just like you. I'm a better man then you will ever be. I want to kill you, but your not worth my time." Peter growls as he places Hook's sword onto Hook's chest. "I will never be happy with knowing I murdered someone. I will always be convicted of that sin." Peter turns to walk away breathing heavy as he tries to fight off the urge to kill Hook.

"Then I will kill you!" Hook yells as he stabs his hook into Peter's calf. Peter falls down in pain. Crimson red flows in between Peter's fingers as he clutches his calf in agony.

Hearing Hook get up; Peter flops over on his back stabbing Hook with Hook's own sword. The sword went through Hook's chest and out his back. Peter feels hot tears stream down his wet cheeks as he watches the life fade out of Hook's eyes.

Peter scrambles up leaving the sword in Hook's body. The storm ceases as Peter looks around the crew who stare at their dead captain. Peter turns away placing his sword back into the sheath as he limps over to Rufio and Wendy. "

We must go...I need to get her back so she'll be safe." Peter says slowly as he tries to erases Hook's look out of his mind. Peter picks up Wendy in his arms in bridal style.

"She woke up once, and all she said was your name then she blacked out again." Rufio explains to Peter as Tinkerbell flies around Rufio giving him the ability to fly. Peter looks down at Wendy. She looked like a broken angel dangling in his arms. Peter looks up flying up into the now broken blue sky.

* * *

Peter lands in the middle of the indian village. Everyone becomes silent when they see Peter. Peter limps depressed into the healers tent. "Can you heal her?" Peter asks as he feels completely shattered.

"We can try. I might have a remedy for this injury." The healer says while Peter lays Wendy down on a bed. "You leave." The healer orders Peter before she takes Wendy's dress off of her.

Peter limps out of the tent dragging his feet. Peter doesn't get very far before he collapses from exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

Peter wakes up in a bed with badges all over him. Peter feels a throbbing pain beat in his skull as he sits up. He's whole body aches horribly. He runs his fingers along side his bandage chest. He could feel his ribs are broken. It troubles him to breathe when he tries to stand up. He can't walk on his right leg were Hook had stabbed him in his calf.

Peter feels every thing foggy as he tries to think back on the event that happen a day or two ago. Peter doesn't really know how long he had been asleep. Peter looks for his cloths around the small tent. The Healer had put Peter in some new cloths. All he had on were a pair of brown pants.

Peter runs his runs his fingers through his unwashed, uncombed hair as he walks out of the tent. He squints when the sun light shines brightly in his eyes. Something feels different in Neverland, and Peter couldn't figure it out everything was still very cloudy to him. Peter limps over to the fire pit when he spots Rufio sitting on a log looking distress.

"Hey Rufio." Peter says groggy to Rufio. Rufio looks up to see Peter looking better than he did last time he saw him. This time Peter wasn't all bloody. Peter still has deep cuts and bruises lining his body, but it was no where near how they looked two days ago.

"How you feeling?" Rufio asks standing up to help balance Peter. Peter smiles in thank you as Rufio helps him sit down.

"In a lot of pain, and cloudy, I don't remember what much of what before I passed out." Peter explains wondering if he has a concussion. Rufio looks down not sure if he should tell him ,or let him remember on his own. Peter looks around examining the surrounding area. "Does something feel different to you?" Peter asks Rufio while he stares out to the tree tops.

"What do you mean?" Rufio asks looking where Peter is looking. Peter crinkles his noise in the thought.

"Like it's peaceful. I don't feel danger anywhere." Peter says slowly trying to remember two days ago. Rufio looks around him noticing what Peter was talking about. The birds were singing, the fairies were dancing nothing seemed to be on guard anymore.

"Do you remember anything from two day's ago?" Rufio asks worried about Peter. Peter tries to think past the pounding sensation in his head.

"Not...at...the... ...only...thing...that-that...I-I...can...think...about...is...the... massive...head...ache...I'm...having. I-I...haven't...had...this...kind...of...head...since...the... time...I...out...fell...of...tree...that...and...landed...on...my...head. Do...you...remember... that?" Peter says slow. His words weren't forming correctly they were jumbled up. Rufio looks at him extremely concern.

"Maybe you should go lay back down..." Rufio says caring like a brother. Peter shakes his head slowly starts to wonder why he feels so sad, and why he feels empty inside of his chest. Suddenly slight memory is restored back to him. Peter looks over at Rufio with worried eyes.

"Where's Wendy?" Peter asks worried. Rufio looks down at the ground unable to tell him. Peter feels his heart quicken with fear. "Rufio, where is she?" Peter asks feeling his patience drop.

"Peter, please don't freak out when I tell you this." Rufio says softly trying not to scare Peter anymore than he already is. Peter feels anxiety clinch his heart making it hard for him to breath. Any minute now Peter was going to have an anxiety attack.

Rufio takes in deep breathes before he tells Peter about what happen to Wendy, but before Rufio could explain the Healer walked up. Rufio lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to see you up. How is your head, and other injures?" The healer asks Peter. She looks into his eyes to find one eye dilated and the other not.

"My head it hurts a lot as so does my other injures." Peter explains. The healer looks at Peter with grave eyes. Peter didn't like how everyone was looking at him. They look at him as if he is a wounded puppy. "Why does everyone look at me that?" Peter asks frustrated.

"Peter, Wendy hasn't woken up yet..." The healer says quietly. Peter stares at her confused.

"What do you mean she hasn't woken up yet?" Peter asks with a nervous laugh. Rufio looks away feeling sorry for him. Peter feels an anxiety chokes him while he breaths uneasy.

"The remedy should of worked by now. Her wound does seem to be getting better, but I can not tell you why she hasn't woken up. We check on her every day, and she seems to be getting worst. She seems like she's dying." The Healer explains calmly to Peter trying not to work him up. It's the last he needs with all of his injures.

Peter scans his eyes rapidly when all of his memory returns to him. Peter's lip quivers as the trauma replays in his mind. "I-I have to go..." Peter stutters while he stands up cautiously. Rufio and The Healer watch as Peter walks to the tent Wendy is in.

Peter cringes at the chrilden's loud laughter. Peter walks into Wendy's tent feeling his emotions on a high. Peter sits down on her bed beside her. Peter rubs his thumb down her neck line down to her collar bone. Peter watches while she breaths slowly up in down. "It looks like you're in a lot of pain, Darling..." Peter whispers to Wendy while he pushes her curly hair out of her face. Wendy doesn't move by his touch. Peter feels tears slide slowly down his cheeks. "I'm sorry..." Peter whispers with remorse. All he could see now was Hook's dying eyes, and Wendy's little flicker of life left in her eyes.

Peter shuts his eyes tight trying to erase all of it. He hated himself for killing Hook even though it was out of self defense. It was the way Hook died that troubles Peter the most. He feels his body shutter as tears slide faster down his face. "It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen." Peter repeats making himself believe in a lie. He's trying to deny that Hook is dead. He trying to make himself believe that Wendy is asleep not dying.  
Peter opens his eyes slow with an empty feeling in his heart. Peter walks away with out looking at Wendy. Peter squints at the bright sun. Peter walks aimlessly and a little off balance around the Indian village.

* * *

Peter walks up to Tiger Lilly's cage emotionless. Tiger Lilly looks through the bars expecting to find the boy dressed in green with an michvious smirk on his lips not a man bandage up with broken eyes. "Peter?" Tiger Lilly asks shock.

Peter doesn't say anything as he unlocks the lock to the cage. Peter opens the door before he turns to walk away. "Am I free?" Tiger Lilly asks unsure what he is intending. Peter doesn't respond to her question while he walks away a new person.

* * *

Peter wonders the jungle unsure of where he is all he knows he's trying to escape. Peter walks up to a cliff. Peter looks down it to find a water fall splashing down into a fountain. Peter sits down on the edge looking out on the mermaid lagoon that is just a head of him. He tilts his head down in shame. Peter feels an old fimilar presences float behind him. Peter twist around to find his shadow staring at him. Peter turns back around not wanting to talk to anyone or anything.

"Peter." His shadow says echoing in his mind. Peter ignores his shadow. "I will be back to talk to you." His shadow declares before it disappears.

Peter stares out at the water. Peter eyes redden with tears as he tries to forget everything. Something is missing from him and he doesn't know what. Peter pulls his knees up to his chest as he tries to think on what is missing from him.

Peter suppresses a scream down as he clinches his teeth shut. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing Wendy. What would he tell her family if he went back? What would they think if he didn't go back home? Theses thoughts swarm Peter's mind as he stared aimlessly out to the sky. Peter stands up realizing he has lost the urge to fly.

"Lost the urge to fly?" Wendy asks sweetly. Peter turns around way to fast for his head. He looses balance a little bit, but once he regains it he sees he was just imagining the whole thing.

"Wendy?" Peter asks confused seeing no one behind him. Peter shallows hard with grief.

* * *

Peter walks back into the Indian village. Peter walks into Wendy's tent. Peter lets out a long sigh when he kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry Wendy. I-" Peter stops talking he has nothing else to say.

Peter takes Wendy's hand into his. He kisses it softly. "Please don't leave me." Peter whispers with lips brushing past her hand. Peter's grip tightens on her hand as he shakes as he weeps. He lays his cheek on her hand as he sucks deep air. Peter stands up to walk back into the forest.

* * *

Peter walks towards the shore. He looks out to see the Jolly Roger bobbing up and down. He watches as the pirates throw a white figure over board into the water. Peter feels a knot in his chest as the figure splashes into the cold sea. Peter turns around to be greeted by his shadow.

"What do you want?" Peter asks melancholy as he looks at his shadow. He's shadow stays hidden in the shadow of the trees.

"I warned you." His shadow says with almost the sound of sympathy. Peter walks into the shadow of the trees to be near his shadow.

"Are you saying this all my fault?" Peter asks getting worked up. His shadow tilts his head to the side able to see Peter's pain.

"Who else is there to blame? Hook? Wendy? Tiger Lilly? No, there's only you to blame for all of this." His shadow says in side Peter's mind. Peter waves his hand not wanting to hear that it's all his fault even though he knows it is all of his fault, "Stop denying the truth, Peter. Realize this is from your bad decision. You said it your self on the ship. Time to stop moping around."

"I know it's all my fault! I want to forget! I want to act like nothing is wrong, but I can't! I can't act! The pain is too real for me! My child like behavior has been stripped away from me! I'm broken. I can't be mended..." Peter exclaims releasing the truth. Peter's eyes stink with tears as he tries to be strong, but he doesn't want to be strong anymore. He wants to lay down, and wither away just like Hook said he would. "I can't go back home. If Wendy dies then I truly can't go back. How would I tell her parents, and her brothers she died? I mean I can tell her brothers, but I want to shelter them from that misery. It's not fair! None of this was fair on either parts! I killed a man on accident! I didn't know he was coming at me like that! I didn't mean to! Sure I wanted to kill him before, but something in me changed! Now he's dead, and he's haunting me!" Peter lets the tears fall. He didn't care anymore who saw him cry. He's shadow stares at him expressing Peter's pain.

"She's not dead yet, Peter." His shadow reassures him softly. Peter turns away knowing he's right.

"But you said so yourself, if I go down that path she will die. It's inevitable." Peter says sorrowful while he whips he's tears away with shaky hands.

"Look deep inside of you, Peter. What does your heart look like?" The shadow asks in side Peter's mind.

"My heart looks shattered, broken, no more hate, no more anger; just pain. I don't want to be that way again, ever." Peter cries looking at his shadow with flushed cheeks.

"Go back to her, Peter." His shadow whispers in Peter's heart before he disappears. Peter finds the strength to fly back to the indian village.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

Tiger Lilly walks into the village at a daze. She is still shock by the way Peter looked. Tiger Lilly walks up to Rufio. "Rufio, what's wrong with Peter?"

Rufio looks over his shoulder to be startled to see Tiger Lilly. "Did he let you out?" Rufio asks nervous.

"Yes. He seems different." Tiger Lilly says unaware of the events that had happen two days ago.

"Some thing good and bad has happen recently." Rufio says cautiously. Tiger Lilly raises a confused eyebrow up at him.

"What do you mean?" Tiger Lilly asks puzzled.

"Hook's dead." Rufio explains all the events with every detail. Tiger Lilly feels tears line the rim of her eyes when she spots Peter landing by Wendy's tent.

* * *

Peter walks into the tent to find the Healer putting more of the remedy on Wendy's wound. When she is done she walks out patting Peter's shoulder.

Peter walks over to Wendy's bed side kneeling down by it. He smiles faintly at her beauty. Peter looks over to see some room for him on the other side to lay next to her. Peter lays down beside her with a heavy sigh. He lays his head on her chest as he listens to her heart beat. Tears slide down his cheeks as his body trembles from heart break. "Please don't leave me." Peter pleads as he plays with her fingers that lay idle by her side. Peter's eyes flutter close as he falls asleep with his head still resting on her chest.

* * *

Peter wakes up the next day still laying the way he was when he fell asleep. Peter looks up to see if she has woken up. Peter lets out a hopeless sigh when she doesn't move. "You look like an angle." Peter whispers as he leans down to kiss her lips. Peter kisses her softly with no one returning the kiss. He releases with a new sting of pain. Peter stands up out of her bed to walk outside.

Peter looks out side of the tent unable to face Tiger Lilly or any one for that matter. Peter slides down the wall feeling tears stream down his cheeks. Peter covers his face with his hands as he shutters. "Wendy, please..." Peter begs desperately into the palms of his hands. "Please." He says over and over like a little boy.

"Boy, why are you crying?" A female voice asks sweetly. Peter stops crying instantly. He's body freezes at those once spoken words him so long ago. Peter removes his hands from his face.

Peter looks at Wendy with disbelief. _Did she hear me?_ Peter asks himself inwardly. Peter stands up to his feet slowly unable to speak when he sees Wendy awake. Wendy stares in his eyes expecting an answers. A playful smile flickers on Peters lips.

"What is your name?" Peter asks boyish with his feet still glued to the ground. He knew if he moved his feet would give way. Wendy smiles from ear to ear making Peter's heart pound crazy in his chest.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What's yours?" Wendy asks feeling heat rise in her pale cheeks.

"Peter Pan." Peter answers and with that he rushes over to Wendy. Peter looks at Wendy with disbelieve still. "H-how?" Peter asks hoarse as he looks at her confused.

"Because I wanted to live. I kept having dreams of you when I first met you, and then just memories really. I almost lost you, and for a second I did. I couldn't bare the thought of you loosing me." Wendy answers softly while she creases Peter's cheek. Peter stares down at her with the old look he use to give her back in London but stronger.

Peter leans down and kisses Wendy on the lips. Wendy returns the kiss with pure innocence of love. Warmth spreads down Wendy's body as the kiss deepens. Peter pulls away with board smile on his smile. "I love you." Peter says while he sits down on the side of her bed. Wendy takes Peter's hand into hers while they stare into each others eyes.

"I love you too." Wendy says back with life feeling her eyes. Peter feels joy rise in his heart knowing he has he's lady back. A smile creeps on the corners of Peter's lips.

"What?" Wendy asks with a chuckle. Peter doesn't answers as he starts to laugh making Neverland burst with joy. Wendy starts to laugh with him as gold fairy dust lands on them. "How is it snowing fairy dust?" Wendy asks suddenly feeling her wound be healed. Wendy throws the covers off of her in fear to find her wound healed.

Wendy gasps when she looks up to see two fairies above her dusting her with fairy dust. Peter looks up with a smile and a feeling like the old Peter Pan.

"Thank you." Wendy says in amazement. The two girl fairies giggle before they fly off.

"Did you do that?" Wendy asks with a giggle.

"No." Peter answers truthfully wondering who it was. A little green fairy zooms into the room with bells. "You did this Tink?" Peter asks with shock. Wendy sits up with out any pain. Tinkerbell smiles at Wendy before she flies away leaving a trail of pixie dust.  
Wendy looks at Peter a sweet smile.

"Peter, I believe when we get home will have to marry soon." Wendy declares. "But your father said that I have to go to college." Peter says looking at her confused.

"I can't wait that long." Wendy says while she hugs Peter. A smile flickers on Peter's lips.

"Me either maybe when we get back we can asks him again and see what he says." Peter says inside her hair. Wendy looks at her beautiful ring that glimmers with pixie dust on it. Peter starts to tickle Wendy which makes her laugh. "Stop! Stop it! Peter!" Wendy shrieks with giggles.

Peter and Wendy fall off the bed with laughter up roaring. Wendy kisses Peter over and over with a smile. Peter holds Wendy in his arms feeling whole again. For this one moment he has forgotten Hook.

Wendy bites the bottom of her lip while she looks deep into Peter's green eyes. "God, I love you." Peter whispers before he kisses her again.

Peter and Wendy walk out of the tent hand in hand. Rufio and Tiger Lilly stare in shock when they see Wendy completely healthy. "You let her out?" Wendy asks Peter looking up at him.

"Yes." Peter answers with out any explanation. Every one surrounds Peter and Wendy with joy Wendy is alive.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

"You sure you don't want come back with us, Rufio?" Peter asks Rufio while they stand at the top of the mountain of Neverland. Rufio smiles as he puts his hand on his old friends shoulder.

"There's nothing there for me. Anyway whose going to take care of Neverland while your gone?" Rufio says with a big grin. Peter pulls out his sword. Peter looks at his sword for while.

"You're right. Here take this. You're the new Pan." Peter says handing Rufio his sword. Rufio looks at it shocked.

"No, I can't take your sword. There is only one and only Pan and that's you." Rufio says refusing to take the sword. Peter smiles at the truth.

"I know, but someone has to take care of Neverland while I'm gone. Who are children going to see when they come to Neverland in their dreams? My shadow? No my shadow will be with me. They will see you besides you kinda look like me." Peter says with a big smile. Peter takes Rufio's hand, and puts the sword in it.

"I will always tell them about you. You will won't be forgotten, I swear." Rufio says as he holds the sword with both hands.

"Good." Peter declares strong. "Also, Rufio, if you ever hear a lost child cry in the night fly to them. Bring them to Neverland. Give them a home."

"I don't carry that magic though." Rufio says feeling humbled that Peter is bestowing Neverland on him.

"You don't need it. Tinkerbell will be with you." Peter says with a kind smile up at Tinkerbell. Wendy grabs hold of Peter's hand with a smile. "I think it's time for me to bring Wendy back home."

Peter and Wendy lift off the ground. Tiger Lilly, Rufio, and Tinkerbell stand together as they watch Peter and Wendy leave Neverland. They wave goodbye with sadness deep in their hearts to watch the legendary Pan leave once again.

Peter looks behind his shoulder to get once last glance of Neverland. A tear slides down his cheek when the island is covered up by pink and blue cotton candy clouds.

* * *

Peter and Wendy land on the balcony in front of Wendy's window. Wendy looks at Peter with a smile. "Will you ever forget Neverland?" Wendy as she pushes Peter's hair out of his eyes.

"Me? Forget? Never." Peter answers with a board smile. Wendy turns around to open her window to walk into her room. Peter turns around to fly away.

* * *

Wendy looks around her room with a smile. She was glad to be home. Wendy pulls off the indian cloths the indians had given her. Wendy takes a bath before she changes into her night gown. It was still night time in London. Wendy falls into her bed falling fast asleep.

* * *

Peter leans on the statue of a boy playing the flute. Peter's leg dangles off the side of it. He was wearing his green suit with his worn brown leather bots. Peter pulls out his pan flute and starts to play a tune while he looks up at the second star to the right. Peter falls asleep on the statue with his flute in hand.

_**Author notes: **__** All quotes belong to J.M. Barrie's book Peter Pan, and to the 2003 movie Peter Pan. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authoer notes:**__** Two more chapters until the end! :D **_

**Chapter Eighteen **

Mrs Darling walks into Wendy's room with a heavy sigh. It has been almost over a month since they last saw Wendy. Wendy wakes up with a loud yawn. Mrs Darling looks over at Wendy's bed to find her sleeping. Mrs Darling puts her hand on her chest with tears rising in her eyes.

"George, come quickly!" Mrs Darling hollers out of the door with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Mr Darling bust into the room to find Wendy asleep soundly in her bed. John and Michael run into the room when they hear their mother call for their father. "Wendy!" Michael hollers running over to her. Wendy opens her eyes to find her whole family looking at her. Tears of joy fill Wendy's eyes.

"Michael;John!" Wendy exclaims with joy as she embraces her brothers. She soon moves over to her mother and father.

"How did you get here?" Wendy's mother asks as she looks at her daughter with loving eyes.

"Peter Pan." Wendy answers her mother with little girl smile. Her mother smile fades away when she thinks on Peter.

"All you said was true the last time." Her mother says with revelation.

"Yes." Wendy answers as she hugs her mother tight.

* * *

Peter wakes up by some old man poking at him with the handle part of a broom. "Wake up, lad." The old man says to Peter. Peter stands up while pushing the broom away.

"Did I sleep out here all night?" Peter asks confused while he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"I believe you did." The old man answers him before he starts to sweep the sidewalk again.

Peter walks down to his house. He stares up at the little brick home that are connected to the other homes. Peter opens the front door to his surprise is unlock. The door creaks while he opens the door quietly.

Peter takes in a deep breath breathing in all the old smells. He smiles at the feeling of being home. Peter creeps up the stares trying not to wake anybody up, it was still really early in the morning. Peter opens the door to his and Curly's bedroom to find Curly sound asleep in his bed.

Peter combs his just washed hair before he finishes buttoning his shirt. Peter pulls on his suspenders over his board shoulders before he walks out the door. Peter puts on a hot water to make tea.

Peter looks up from making breakfast for his family when he sees his father walking into the kitchen looking confused. "Peter?" His father asks looking at Peter as if it is a dream. Peter smiles at his father.

"It's me, dad." Peter confirms with kindness. Peter's mother walks down the stairway in her robe with Curly trailing behind her.

"Maggie, come here." Peter's father hollers over to his wife.

"What is it, Charlie?" Maggie asks walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, mum." Peter says to his mother catching her attention. Peter still couldn't get over the feeling of happiness he gets when he calls Maggie mum. Maggie runs over to her son with joy.

"Peter! Your home!" Maggie exclaims while she squeezes her son tight in her arms. Peter hugs his mother tightly in his arms. Curly smiles at his brother with approval of his return.

* * *

Wendy walks down the streets of London looking at the market of produce. As much as Wendy loves Neverland she was glad to be home. Wendy examines a apple when she feels arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck. Wendy lets out a giggle.

"Peter!" Wendy exclaims when Peter turns her around to face him. Peter looks at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Peter kisses her quickly on her lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Wendy asks with a raised eyebrow of question. Peter smiles with glee.

"Your father said yes." Peter answers. Tears fills Wendy's eyes at the news.

"H-he said y-yes?" Wendy asks with her voice cracking. Peter nods his head. Wendy wraps her arms around Peters neck while she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

"We're getting married." Peter declares while he wraps his arms around her waist. Time slowed down for both of them. Nothing mattered anymore as long as they have each other in each others arms.

* * *

Peter and Wendy walk down the street hand and hand talking and laughing. Planning on their wedding. "Do you think it should be small or large? Or should it be in a church or in the back yard or..." Wendy rambles on while they walk in the large crowds. Peter stops walking pulling Wendy to look at him. A smile flickers on his lips.

"What do you want?" Peter asks all he wants to do is make her happy. Wendy bites her lip in excitement.

"I want a small wedding between our close friends and family in a small church." Wendy answers with a large smile on her lips.

"Then that's what we'll have." Peter declares while they start to walk again.

"I'm going to get my degree in writing. In the mean time ,your father said I could work at the bank with him." Peter tells Wendy as they sit on a bench together watching the pigeons.

"I thought you never wanted to be in an office." Wendy says with a playful smile.

"That was the old me. It's time for me to grow up. Anyway I don't think doing what I want to do will be that hard. I mean this will be just temporary, I think. I want to write my own story. The story about a boy who never grows up." Peter says cooly while his mind burst with inspiration.

"But you did." Wendy chimes while she pushes back her loose strain of hair. Peter smiles heavy.

"I did physically, but my spirit is still Peter Pan. Neverland is still alive." Peter says quietly while he looks up at the trees in the park. Wendy watches the little children playing in the park. She looks over at Peter with a smile.

"Peter, if we had a girl what would we name her?" Wendy asks. Peter looks over at her with a big grin.

"Jane." Peter answers shortly with a flutter in his heart.

"Jane..." Wendy says slowly trying to hear if it sounds right on her tongue. A smile grows wide on Wendy's lips. "It's perfect!" Wendy exclaims with excitement.

"Is that?" A teenage boys voice asks from behind Wendy and Peter.

"No." Another teenage boy voice answers.

"I think it is!" The sixteen year old boy exclaims. "Peter!" The boy hollers making Peter turn around. Peter stands up quickly when he sees his lost boys.

"Twins, Tootles!" Peter exclaims when he hugs boy of them. The boys pretend to fight as they greet each other with excitement and relief.

"Peter, we thought you were dead!" Twins exclaims looking up at Peter. Peter was still taller then Twins.

"Yeah! I thought that old cod fish killed you off!" Tootles chimes in scanning both of the boys faces. Peter smile slightly disappears when he thinks back on Hook. Wendy looks down at the mention of Hook knowing it still bothers Peter.

"No, I killed him!" Peter announces trying to hind his pain the best he could. Twins and Tootles stare at him in shock.

"He's dead for sure this time?" Curly asks joining the group. Peter looks over at Curly with a shake of his head in yes. Curly pulls Peter into a hug in relief. Peter and Curly release with smiles knowing all their worries are gone with Hook out of their lives.

Wendy walks over to the group of boys with a titled smile. Twins runs over to Wendy and hugs her tightly. Wendy giggles while she hugs Twins back. "Why you so happy to see me?" Wendy asks teasingly. Twins blushes red while he back away from her.

"I-I" Twins stutters while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm only teasing you." Wendy says with a chuckle while she puts her arm around Twins shoulder. Twins wasn't that much taller than Wendy.

All the boys greet Wendy with excitement knowing she was safe made them happy. Wendy looks at Peter from the corner of her eye catching him looking at her. Nothing could be better for the both of them then to be back in London with their friends.

* * *

_**Two months later...**_

Wendy looks at herself in the mirror starring at the wedding dress she had picked out for herself.

"What do you think?" Wendy asks her mother while she turns around to look at the back of the dress.

"It's beautiful. Do you like it?" Her mother asks while she scans her daughter up and down to see if it is perfect. Wendy bites the bottom of her lip.

"What do you think, Maggie?" Wendy asks facing Peter's mother.

"I think it's beautiful, but I don't know if it's you." Maggie answers truthfully. Mrs Darling walks over to Maggie exaiming the dress.

"I agree with Maggie." Mrs Darling agrees while she rubs her chin. Wendy lets out a furstaterated sigh. Wendy picks up the skirt of her dress while she steps off the step to go find another dress.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author Notes:**__** Ready for the final chapter? One more chapter left! I'm so excited! :D**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Wendy pulls off the dress she had on before. She wraps herself in a white silk robe before she walks out of the dressing room. "Mum?" Wendy asks while she looks around the store for her mother and Maggie.

"We're over here, Wendy!" Mrs. Darling exclaims waving her hand over by a beautiful dress. Wendy walks over to them with an excited smile. "Look at this dress, darling." Mrs. Darling says pointing out the dress they were standing by. Wendy clasps her hands over her mouth.

"It's perfect!" Wendy exclaims examining the beautiful embroidery and lace.

Peter opens the door to the wedding dress store with a mischievous smile. The lady at the counter greets Peter.

"May I help you?" The woman asks kindly over to Peter.

"I'm loo-" Peter says until he spots Wendy and her mother and his mother. He smiles seeing her so happy. "No I just found what I was looking for." Peter says to the woman at the counter when he starts to walk towards Wendy.

Peter sneaks up from behind Wendy hiding behind cloths racks. Maggie looks up to spot her son. "Peter! What are you doing here?" Maggie asks giving Wendy the warning her husband to be is snooping. Wendy turns around quickly to find Peter looking at his mother telling her to stop speaking.

"Peter! Get out!" Wendy exclaims with laughter in her voice. She should of known he would pull a trick like this.

"I just wanted to see my beautiful bride to be." Peter exclaims pulling Wendy by the hands towards him. Maggie and Mrs Darling look at each with smiles. It was very obvious Peter and Wendy were madly in love.

Wendy pushes Peter by the back to get out of the door. "You can't see my wedding dress before the wedding!" Wendy exclaims panicky.

"Oh! Why not?" Peter asks teasing her. Wendy stops pushing Peter with frustration.

"Because it brings bad luck!" Wendy exclaims pouting. Peter lifts Wendy's chin to look at him while he mimics her facial expression. Wendy laughs at Peter.

"Alright I'll leave, but I want to see you tonight." Peter whimpers while he plays with her hands. Wendy looks behind herself to see her mother and Maggie watching them with big grins.

"Alright you can see me tonight." Wendy says before she pushes him out the door.  
Wendy walks back to Maggie and Mrs Darling. "That boy!" Wendy exclaims with a chuckle. Mrs Darling and Maggie laugh at her statement.

"Let me go try on the dress. I have a really good feeling this is the dress!" Wendy exclaims taking the dress into the dressing room.

Wendy walks out of the dressing room looking stunning. "This. is. the. dress!" Wendy says looking amazed at her refection in the mirror. It was only three months away from her wedding, and she could hardly wait.

* * *

Wendy walks over to Peter with a smirk when Peter stands leaning on a pole waiting on her for their date. "Why does it take you so long to get ready, beautiful?" Peter asks while he holds out his arm for her to take. Wendy wraps her arm around Peter's as they start to walk down the street. The street was lite with street lights.

"Where are you taking me?" Wendy asks looking up at Peter. Peter looks over at her with a smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Peter answers with a smirk knowing she hates waiting. Peter looks around to see if any cars were coming down the streets.

Peter pulls Wendy into his arms while they start to dance around the street. Wendy throws her head back with laughter. Peter twirls her out of his arms and back into his arms. "Is this what you wanted to see me for?" Wendy asks being taken back to Neverland when they were dancing with the fairies.

"Yes." Peter answers while he kisses her forehead. "I want to practice dancing with you before our big dance." Wendy looks starry eyed up at Peter. They move in rhythm with each other. Each step they took was on time with the music inside their heads. Wendy looks up to see a rain drop fall on her cheek.

Soon rain falls down on them both. They both start to laugh as they continue to dance in the rain. "It's like a dream." Wendy whispers with puff of cold.

"I know." Peter kisses Wendy true on her lips. Wendy wraps her arms around Peter's neck. People on the side walks smile when they see the love birds kissing in the rain.

They releases with no words as they stare in each others eyes. "We need to get out of the rain before we both catch a cold." Peter says interrupting their sweet moment. They both run under a over hang to get out of the rain. Peter looks up to see its a small cafe. They walk in soaking wet.

"May I help you?" A older gentlemen asks from behind the counter. Peter looks around shivering.

"Um two cups of hot tea please." Peter answers walking with Wendy over to a table. They sit down across from each other. The man hands them the two cups of tea. Wendy looks at Peter while she take a sip of her tea.

"What?" Peter asks putting down his cup after he stop drinking it.

"You're happy." Wendy answers sweetly noticing Peter's happiness. He wasn't the same person he was in Neverland.

"Of course I am. I have you." Peter says frankly while he leans back in his chair. Wendy pushes her wet hair out of her face.

"I mean you don't look like how you were in Neverland." Wendy points out while taking another sip of her tea. Peter smile faintly.

"I know." Peter says not really wanting to talk about Neverland. Wendy catches his drift and she stops the conversation. Peter looks out the window seeing the rain is lighting up.

"It's almost done raining." Peter says pointing outside. Wendy looks out side to see he is right. Once they were done with their tea they leave going back to Wendy's.

* * *

_**Three months later the night before the wedding...**_

"To Peter, this is his last night of being a free man!" Curly announces while he raises his glass of whisky. Peter smiles sheepishly at his buddies as they laugh and drink their whisky.

"You make it sound as a bad thing!" Peter exclaims to Curly while he lights a fag. Curly chuckles.

"It may be!"

* * *

Wendy's girlfriends hands her a box that is fancy dressed. Wendy takes the box while putting down her glass of wine. Wendy shakes the box with excitement.

"What's in it?" Wendy asks supiously with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to open it!" One of her friends exclaim. Wendy chuckles while she unties the big pink bow on top. When Wendy opens she squeals of embarrassment and excitement.

"No!" Wendy exclaims holding the sexy lingerie in her hands. Her friends laugh at her innocent girl reaction. "This is so pretty!" Wendy squeals while she examines it.

"I know Peter is going to love you in it!" One of her friends teases.

"He's going to want you in a heart beat!" Another friend chimes in. Their comments make Wendy blushes bright red.

* * *

"So Peter have you planned out how you are going to set the mood for your wedding night?" Slightly asks while taking a sip of his beer.

"What kind of question is that? That's like a girl question." Peter states feeling embarrassed.

"Alright, alright you don't have to tell us, but Becky told me the girls bought Wendy a surprise for you." Slightly tells Peter with a sly grin. Peter looks around frantically at his friends.

"I really haven't planned anything special." Peter tells truthfully with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His buddies laugh at Peter's embarrassment. "Shut up!" Peter exclaims with a chuckle while he leans his head back looking up at the stars. Every time Peter looks up at the stars it never fails one star always catches his attention.

* * *

"Eight hours until the wedding morning!" Becky hollers while she brings some snacks into the living room. The girls squeal with excitement.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author Notes: **__** It's the final chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and the support it really has helped me finish the book. I hope y'all have enjoyed my story! I might make a **_**sequel**_** to this story, but I'm still debating on that. Now.. for the final chapter...**_

**Chapter Twenty**

It was two hours until the wedding and Peter and Wendy were both almost done getting ready. They both could hardly wait. Just six months ago they were in Neverland fighting for their lives until today now they are becoming one.

Wendy turns in her dress looking in the mirror at her self. Her hair was pulled up and half down with curls cascading down her back. She wore a long vail that stops at her lower part of her back. She looks gorgeous. Wendy smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Two hours pass and it was time for the wedding. Wendy stands behind the doors of the church with her flowers gripped tightly in her hand.

The doors swing open revealing Wendy as the piano music starts to play announcing the bride is here. Everyone in the church arise starring at the beautiful woman walking down the aisle. Peter looks up to only be taken back. He couldn't breathe. His eyes lock eye contact with Wendy's. Wendy smiles at Peter with excitement and love deep in her eyes.

"Do you Wendy Moria Angela Darling take Peter Nicholas Barrie as your lawful wedded husband?" The Pastor asks Wendy.

"I do." Wendy answers while she slips the gold wedding band on Peter's left ring finger.

"Do you Peter Nicholas Barrie take Wendy Moria Angela Darling as your lawful wedded wife?" The Pastor turns to asks Peter.

"I do." Peter answers while he slips the golden wedding band on Wendy's left ring finger. Wendy's eyes well up with tears when she looks up at Peter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Peter pulls Wendy in his arms and kiss her. Everyone in the church cheers at the now Mr and Mrs Peter Nicholas Barrie.

* * *

The music plays loudly while everyone dances and cheers. Curly stands up tapping the end of his spoon on his glass. "May I have everyones attention!" Curly hollers making everything quite. Peter and Wendy look up at Curly.

"Today is a special day! If you know Peter and Wendy you know they have been together since they we're fourteen and thirteen. A really long time, and we all knew they were meant for each other so heres to them!" Curly says with a raise of his glass. Everyone cheers as they all take a sip of champagne. "Now it's time for the bride and groom to dance!" The man who is the leader of the band announces to every one.

Peter pulls Wendy in his arms to dance. Wendy puts her head on his chest as they dance to the sweet music. "This is the big dance." Wendy whispers to Peter. Peter chuckles at her statement.

"It's the big day." Peter corrects as he kisses the side of her head.  
Soon the wedding was over and they were on their way to their honeymoon out in the country side.

* * *

Peter carries Wendy into the room in bridal style. Peter lets Wendy down with a big smile while he sets down their bags on the ground. Wendy takes Peter's hand into hers leading him away from the door. "What is it?" Peter asks following Wendy. Wendy opens the doors leading out to the deck.

"Look how pretty the sun set is." Wendy says pointing out to the direction of the sun. The sun was painting colors of pink and orange with hit of red in it.

"It's beautiful." Peter says looking at Wendy with a deep love. Wendy looks over at Peter putting her hand on his cheek as she leans up to kiss him. Peter releases inches away with love deep in his eyes.

Peter sits on the bed looking at his ring on his finger. Peter looks up when he sees Wendy shyly coming out of the bathroom. Peter chuckles at her and how shy she is. Wendy drops her head down when she sees him laughing. Wendy starts to laugh at herself. "Stop laughing at me!" Wendy exclaims when she grabs a pillows ,and starts beating Peter with it. Peter laughs even harder at her. Peter grabs Wendy making her drop the pillow. Peter slams Wendy onto the bed making her laugh. Peter tickles Wendy making Wendy squirm under him.

"Stop!" Wendy cries as she becomes weak from laughter. "This isn't funny!" Wendy struggles to say from the laughter. "I'm hurting!" Wendy exclaims from the pain in her side from laughing to hard. Peter stops while breathing heavy from laughter. Peter hoovers over Wendy with a pounding heart. Wendy smiles nervously up at him. Wendy sits up uncomfortably not sure what to do, or how she should act. Peter smiles at her nervousness. She isn't the only one nervous. He's nervous himself.

"You're so beautiful. I never thought this day would come." Peter says huskily pulling Wendy in his arms. Wendy rest her head on Peter's shoulder as she breathes in his scent. Wendy feels a new feeling rise in side her as she is wrapped in Peter's strong arms. This feeling is foreign, but she loves it.

Wendy pulls back to look at Peter in the eyes. "I love you." Wendy whispers while she traces her finger tips along Peter's new scare on his hair line. She keeps her eye contact deep with Peter's. Peter presses his lips together on her lips. Wendy wraps her hand around Peter's neck while she pulls him down.

* * *

The sun illuminates the bedroom. Peter and Wendy lay tangled up in the sheets. Wendy sleeps on her front side on Peter's chest with his arms wrapped around her bare shoulders. They breath in rhythm of each other. It was the perfect morning of their first morning together as husband and wife.

Peter wakes up looking at his beautiful wife. "Good morning." Peter whispers Wendy lets out a giggle when she kisses his chin. Peter pushes back her hair behind her ear.

"Our love it's different isn't?" Wendy asks while she curls up next to Peter. Peter looks up to the ceiling with thought.

"I believe it is." Peter answers with a smile looking at her. Wendy kisses Peter's bare shoulder as they listen to the birds outside sing.

_Their love was different. Their story wasn't the same as some other people. A year later The Great War had started causing Peter and his friends to join the British Army. Wendy was pregnant with their first born before Peter went off to the war. The only lost boy who didn't join the army when Peter and the rest did was Twins. Twins wasn't of age at the time, but a year later when he was eighteen he did join. Not all of the Lost Boys where with each other in the war. Peter and Slightly were in the same platoon, but Slightly didn't have the chance to come home. He died in the trenches. He never came home to see his new bride Becky._

_Slightly was the only one who had died in the war while the other boys made it through. Peter came home to his beautiful wife and his four year old daughter Jane ,who he never meet before, four years later when the war had ended._

_Peter worked with Mr. Darling at the bank. While Peter worked at the bank he wrote his own story. He published his story with success. His story became widely popular from children to adults._

_Wendy and Peter had two beautiful children one girl, Jane, and one boy, Danny. Neverland was a place known very well in Peter's family. Peter took Jane when she was six to Neverland, and Danny when he was ten. When Jane had her child, Margaret, Peter took her to Neverland, and so forth. Peter did this until the day he died at the age of ninety-eight._

_Peter's legend never ended. He still lives today in our hearts. His spirit still gives children hope and dreams to this day. Peter will always live in our hearts with the story of a boy who never grows up._

_**The End**_


End file.
